


战争余烬

by miaopanda



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 89,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaopanda/pseuds/miaopanda
Summary: 安度因国王受到了恩佐斯濒死之息的影响，他听到了一些声音，但他选择不告诉任何人所有人都为忽视他的无声求救而付出了代价，尤其是国王的顾问
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	1. 不速之客

0序

从前，有个来自深渊的恶魔制造了一面颠倒黑白的镜子：越是美丽的东西，在镜中就越发丑恶。地上的人们在历经了漫长残酷的战斗后击溃了它，镜子从主人手中跌落，摔成无数个碎片，它们大部分陷入尘埃，汇入海洋，但最后一块细小的碎片逃过了自然的侵蚀，落入了一个好人的眼睛。  
……我真的很想告诉你，那个曾经善良的人心底涌起的热泪融化了那块邪恶的碎屑。但不幸的是，那块碎片早已在不知不觉间深深融入他的眼睛，扎入他的心房，像颗倔强的种子那般昼夜不息地生长，直至结出一枚毒果，鲜亮明媚。

最终，它成了他的一部分。

01 不速之客

今晚的酒客散得极早。  
天刚一擦黑，他们就纷纷买了酒从百阶小巷逐级而下，没人想到要陪年过甲子的厨子坐下掇掇花生米唠唠嗑。童福拿墩布慢悠悠地擦着洒了菜汁的酒桌，把款式不一的木凳收在桌下，这活根本不算重，却让他喘了好一会儿。铁掌家的小鬼早在半年前就提出过想要盘下酒肆的主意，可他在这儿待了半辈子，没了酒肆的活儿还能上哪儿去逍遥呢？等他打扫完厅堂，给自己温上一壶酒，端着托盘缓缓踱向门槛的阶梯时，太阳已经完全没了影儿。  
今日午时的日头还热得很，但傍晚的微风已经让人禁不住轻拢衣衫。人言道：七月流火，九月授衣。能坐在院井中望月饮酒的日子眼瞅着就快过去，很快，北风就会卷着昆莱山亘古不化的积雪南侵，让小院落满银白。但照童福的话来讲，此时此刻着实是一年中最舒适的夜晚，微凉的晚风刚好能驱散半壶酒下肚的燥热，金桂的芬芳似有若无地在夜空中荡漾，清朗的月安静地洒下一地银辉。他掀起罩衣，毛茸茸的手掌轻抚着自己的肚皮，想着他该趁这时节再酿上几坛桂花酒才对。  
直到一个狭长的阴影投射在他的面前。  
有访客来了。熊猫人昂起脑袋的时候嘴里刚吞了一口酒，尽管童福上了些年纪，可他眼还没花，更何况这是个月色皎洁的夜晚。等他看清来者模样，那口酒就尽数喷向前方，伴随着掌柜凄厉的尖叫——他那架势活像是见了鬼。熊猫人连滚带爬地奔向自己酒肆的厅堂，从木桌上抄起一罐放盐的瓷罐就往门口冲，一面高呼着“诛邪退散”，一面一股脑地将那罐盐撒得漫天飞舞，可那个来自过去的鬼魂仍旧岿然不动，沉默得像是随时要从身后掏出索命的铁钩找故人一一清算。

“你来我这儿闹啥呢龙崽子！”见撒盐驱散不成，掌柜索性壮胆扯着嗓子高吼道，“我又不欠你的，谁欠你的你找谁去……唉，要我说还是甭找了，早日超脱成佛，我明早还能去青龙寺给你上柱香……”  
那沉默的亡魂突然噗嗤一下笑出了声。他动了动身形，抬起手摘掉连着斗篷的兜帽，随后扬起手掌向上以示和平。他清了清嗓子，“童福，我还没死呢。”  
童福这才将信将疑地抱着怀中的罐子踱步向前，在油灯下审视着来者的模样：那人看上去最多不到三十岁，棕色的眼睛却苍老得吓人，胡须像是两个月没动过分毫，和胡子一样乱糟糟的卷发随心所欲地在前额翘起，发尾扎在脑后。他穿着一身极为朴素、便于旅行的深色皮甲，腰间挎着一柄带鞘的长刀，靴底占满了凝固的泥土。尽管没有了那些金色的耳环和闪亮的宝石坠饰，童福依然头一眼就认得出——那正是许多年前曾在他酒肆赖下常驻的家伙，拉希奥，那头饭量惊人的小龙。  
“我以为你至少会先关心我一下。”不速之客轻声念叨着，“我以为你会尝试……给我一个沾着鼻涕眼泪的拥抱什么的。”  
童福沉默良久，注视着那头龙崽子脸上的假笑缓缓叼起又逐渐消失。  
最后他只是伸手拍了拍黑龙的肩膀，张口时顿觉得喉咙生涩的厉害，“我那点儿眼泪早在十多年前就流完了……你得赔我。”  
拉希奥笑嘻嘻地让童福扯着他的衣袖在桌前坐下，看着掌柜重新温上一壶酒，端上碟蘸着醋的花生米。“我以为你死了。”童福端上盘子的时候几乎是把它摔上去的。“我看出来了。”拉希奥耸了耸肩，任凭假笑再一次攀上他的脸。他伸手向后指了指洒了一地的盐。“如果我真死了，那玩意儿可对付不了黑龙的亡灵——”  
“别笑了！”童福猛地拍了下桌子。这下足够把枝头的雀鸟惊起，却不足以轰走那惹人烦的笑容。掌柜昂起脑袋对着酒壶灌了好几大口才终于平静下来。“别笑了……”他再次开口时几乎带上了些颤抖的恳求，“你们这些小鬼，根本不会体谅老人家的心。”他伸出毛茸茸的手掌随意抹了把脸，深深吸了口气。“到底是怎么一回事儿。”  
“既然认为我‘死’了，那你应当知道不少才对。”  
“消息跨越几个大陆，一片汪洋，活的都能变成死的。”童福严肃地板着脸，“更何况我想听你说。”他没把自己的心里话讲出来，他更想讲的其实是，更何况你需要我听你讲。他几乎从那头龙刚进来的时候就知道了，但他知道自己万万不可讲出来，这涉及到黑龙极其微妙的自尊心。  
拉希奥低头嘬了口杯中酒，酒香沁人心脾，他似乎正在慢慢卸下一路沾染风尘的戒备。“故事是这样的……”他放下酒杯，低头凝视着自己杯中的倒影，棕色的眼睛对着自己缓慢地眨了三下。  
“最后的上古之神是个攻于计谋，玩弄人心的家伙。它能在你毫无防备的时候深入你的梦境……这些不说想必你也明白……那个时候的锦绣谷离这儿没多远，对吧？”  
童福点了点头，那些阴沉天空下扭曲蜿蜒的彼岸巨虫着实令他印象深刻。  
“它潜伏在世界的另一个维度，向我们的世界源源不断地传输着恶意，再多的军队深入它的领地也无济于事，它会扭曲他们的思想，扰乱他们的心智，让金戈铁马在自己面前化作孩童的玩具。所以我们不能号召徒有勇气的士兵毅然深入彼界，我们必须精挑细选……”  
“我们必须选择那些意志顽强，信仰弥坚的勇士，要有足够聪明的头脑和一颗……纯粹赤诚的心。”他的目光穿越酒肆的竹墙，望向久远的迷雾。“总而言之，我们凑齐了这样一支队伍。一路深入上古之神的老巢，击败它的爪牙，最终站立在它的面前，胜利在望。”  
“但我们被唾手可得的胜利迷惑了。那是古神最后的陷阱……我们相互猜忌，相互怀疑，溃败，奔逃。那时他就在我身旁——安度因，受了重伤，古神的肢体紧攥住他的脚踝。”他闭上眼睛，似乎努力构建着那个悲壮画面，“为了救助他我失去了一对翅膀，最终众人合力击杀了那个总是躲藏在梦靥深处的伪神，而我耗尽了泰坦仪器残留的、以及吞食雷神之心得到的力量，所以才变成了这个样子。”他抬手指了指自己棕色的眼睛。  
“但很遗憾，我没能救得了他，他死了。”他拿起杯子，朝童福晃了晃，将故事匆匆结束。“就是这样。”  
“你放屁。”童福毫不留情地打断了他的话。“我听到的根本不是这样——”  
“啊，是的。”拉希奥恍然大悟般地拍了拍脑壳，“我忘了说很重要的细节，我不是最先飞去救他的，最先冲上前的是图拉扬和他的妻子，他们率先尝试……但没能成功，他们牺牲了。”他朝童福笑了笑，“然后我才去的，不然谁理他呀。”  
“小骗子。”童福依旧面无表情地盯着他。“我也许不知道具体的细节，但是你不要欺人太甚——”  
“真的就是这样的。”拉希奥转过脑袋，棕色的眼睛专注地望着掌柜皱起的眉头，“真的。”他轻声道。“不然你告诉我，你听到的版本是什么？”

“我……”童福脸上泛起痛苦的挣扎，“我知道安——国王，我知道国王杀了圣光军团的大主教，杀了很多人……杀了你，然后被处决了。”  
拉希奥叹了口气，摇晃着脑袋，“你听听，这是个多么糟的故事啊……你不会想听这样的故事的。”  
“如果我说我想呢？”童福穷追不舍，紧盯着黑龙的眼睛。  
拉希奥咧了咧嘴角，童福看得出来，这是他进入肆之后第一个真正的微笑，尽管那看起来像是一个饱经风霜的旅者快要累垮时展露给同伴最后的安慰。“好吧，这故事确实存在另一个版本，相当糟糕，相当漫长……你确定你真的想听吗？”  
童福突然站了起来，宽厚的手臂向前伸去，一把揽住那个年轻人的肩，将他拉入一个过于用力的拥抱。他使劲锤着龙崽子的后背，坚定地回答着：“是的。”  
拉希奥僵直的身躯正在缓慢地松懈，他无奈地晃着脑袋，“我提醒过你了，这真的是个相当糟糕的故事。”

“那时我们刚从尼奥罗萨回归，以为自己赢了……”


	2. 微光蜜酒

02微光蜜酒  
暴风要塞很久没有这么喧闹过了。  
当然，它的宴会厅在先前总是挤满了身着各式华服的贵族老爷：翘着小指，文质彬彬地捏住小巧的高脚杯，里面半盛着北郡新产的波特酒；或是轻捻着羽毛扇娇羞地遮住面庞，等待着什么英俊又富有的先生邀请她们参加舞会的贵族千金；几个苍颜白发的宫廷乐师弹奏着老掉牙的奏鸣曲，不同香调的香氛混在一起，汇成令人昏昏欲睡的馥郁之河。  
但绝不是像现在这样：他们请来了牛头人酋长乐队——音乐是不分阵营的，在狂热的鼓声中，紫皮肤的精灵和尖牙利齿的狼人翩翩起舞，长着羊蹄形似恶魔的骑士和留着胡子的矮个子女士交谈甚欢，扎着小辫子的侏儒骑在肚皮浑圆的熊猫武僧肩上发出快乐的叫嚷。他们沾满泥土鲜血与粘液的靴底踩着光洁的大理石地砖，载歌载舞，一醉方休。他们畅饮着黑啤，蛋奶酒，微光蜜酒，壁炉堡特酿，达拉然葡萄酒……觥筹交错，洒出来的液体远比灌进胃里的要多。这有点儿可惜，单拿微光蜜酒来讲，有传闻说这种酒只有在维迪卡尔洒满星光的舰桥上伴随着圣光熔炉的热度才能酿造，喝下它会使你周身遍布着温暖的光芒，就好像一位高声吟唱着神圣赞美诗的虔诚信徒。

“那东西尝起来味道如何？”  
安度因国王猛然抬起头来，瞧着那个带着浮华金饰的顾问轻盈地向他靠近。“什么？”他的头脑显然还沉浸在另一个与嘈杂现实无关的梦境中。  
“这个。”拉希奥扬起手，弹了弹国王手中攥着的玻璃杯，微光蜜酒的金色残余液在杯中晃了晃。“圣光军团的家伙告诉我喝下这玩意儿能让人变得闪烁迷人，但没告诉我它到底味道如何。我不想冒险尝试……一头闪烁着微光的黑龙总归是有些奇怪的。”  
“唔……”安度因再次小啜一口，让金色的液体徐徐滑下自己的喉管，那份在胸腔徘徊的阴冷潮湿似乎被短暂地驱散了。“还不错？尝起来像是包裹着金砖的柠檬。”他话音刚落就被人捏住手腕向前，那头身兼联盟临时顾问的黑龙毫不见外地将那杯尚未饮尽的酒凑近自己的唇边，而后一饮而尽。“希望这玩意儿的功效没有他们说的那么明显。”黑龙咂舌道，“而且你也不该喝这么多，你用不着它就已经足够闪亮了。”他一边说着，一边笑嘻嘻的向后闪躲。  
人类没有佯装生气地弹他的脑壳，或是对他的玩笑有什么别的反应，安度因依旧有些木讷的望着手中的空杯。拉希奥严肃起来，伸手探向国王的肩，却又在触碰到之前停下，“你的伤，”他的手指极其轻缓地拂过国王肩上华丽的绶带，“它还痛吗，安度因？”  
“不。”安度因似乎直到此刻才如梦方醒，他朝他的顾问笑了笑，“完全没事，一开始就只是擦伤，现在它一点痕迹都没有。”  
“你太鲁莽了。”黑龙微微皱着眉头，他似乎依然能想起那个令他呼吸一窒的瞬间：在他手持艾泽拉斯之心，引导起源熔炉之力对上古之神执行净化协议*1之时，那个突然冲向他身后的牧师，从斜后方蜿蜒而来触须看上去几乎贯穿了人类的肩颈——“我完全能躲开那个，一个垂死的古神对我来说一点威胁力都没有，你没必要这样做。”黑龙低声叨念着。  
“拉希奥，你才是那个过分鲁莽的家伙。”人类国王的声调顿时提高几分，好在周围欢庆的人群过于喧闹，无人侧目于此，“私自与纯净圣母商定备份计划，’由生命体定位新的锚点，将起源熔炉同艾泽拉斯之心链接，释放守护巨龙的魔法精华，执行净化协议’[想象一下尼奥罗萨团本最后用艾泽拉斯之心击杀恩佐斯的不是角男而是黑龙，就是这个意思。]，哈？你可能会死！”  
“但我没有。而且谢天谢地，幸亏我那样做了，所以我们才有今天。”那头倔强的龙傲慢地扬起下巴，扫视着在舞池中扭动的人群。“感谢我吧，陛下。”  
安度因对此嗤之以鼻，但很遗憾，大部分勇士很明显不是这么想的。自从拉希奥站定在这里开始，几乎每个路过的联盟勇士都会向他举杯致敬，有几位甚至挣扎着挤过来要和他撞杯共饮。  
“接下来有什么打算？”安度因叹了口气，试图让自己的语气变得毫无波澜。  
“四处闲逛？”拉希奥低头啜饮着一杯刚从一位人类战士那里顺来的雷霆特酿，“……我想看看我守护的地方，我想看看彻底清除了低语与腐化的大地。也许是至高岭？在心之密室的时候艾比西安邀请我很久了——你知道的，我的兄长，虽然他看上去像是一头牛。他说铁角飞地的天蓝得惊人，向我这样年轻的黑龙会在天上缩成一个看不清的逗号……”他昂起脑袋，望向暴风要塞天花板的繁琐枝形吊灯，纳闷为何这里的窗户总是严丝合缝。

安度因注视着那双红色的眼睛，一股难以言喻的暗流涌过他的喉头，一个熟悉又刺耳的声音在他耳边呢喃：*看吧，他果然忘记了。*  
闭嘴。他在心中低吼道。

“黑角没有和我们一同进入尼奥罗萨。”他突然冒出一句毫不相关的话，就好像它是突然从唇边冒出的杂草，“我以为你不喜欢和你的……同族待在一起，我记得你总是考虑着要如何杀死他们。”  
“那时我才两岁。”拉希奥有些诧异地挑了挑眉，“而且他们当时全部被腐化了，满脑子都是古神的杀戮命令，我不得不……你不会以为我乐在其中吧？”  
“当然不。”安度因快速地嘀咕着，“只是我没见过你管奈法利安或者……奥妮克希亚叫兄弟姊妹。”  
“我从未见过他们，他们的‘好’名声就让我如雷贯耳，他们和死亡之翼一样都是恩佐斯可悲的玩偶……但艾比西安和他们不同，他在数万年前就被创世之柱之一的卡兹格罗斯之锤净化了。他和我一样，我们都是纯净的。”  
“但你依然没有准许他和你一起深入深渊之城。”人类似乎在这个话题上执着得要命，这令拉希奥禁不住侧过脑袋仔细端详向他的眼睛。  
他笑了笑，而后轻声说道，“因为他是我的家人，我仅剩的家人……我不能冒这个险。就像你完全能理解，为何瓦里安国王不允许你同他一起前往破碎海滩，对吧？”

*他胆敢提及你的父亲！是他害死了他，让他闭嘴！*  
不。安度因说，安静。那声音怪笑着静默下来。

“不过我想我会在暴风城再待上一会儿，在你们找到希尔瓦娜斯之前我不打算离开，况且此时此刻联盟仍需要一个顾问。”拉希奥俏皮地朝国王眨了眨眼睛。“别这样看着我，我知道你和泰兰德之间的争执，我百分百同意你的决定，陛下。艾泽拉斯刚刚恢复脆弱的和平，我们不能轻易和部落开战，但我知道你的人正在四处搜查女妖之王的下落，不仅是为了给暗夜精灵一个交代，更是为了搞清女妖之王的计划……我一直有种不祥的预感，我最近的眼皮总是跳个不停。”  
“你只是太久没有好好休息。”安度因有些忧虑的看着他的顾问——  
*“临时”顾问。*  
闭嘴。

“这句话原封不动还给您，国王陛下，你真该找个镜子好好看看自己眼睛，你看上去活像半个月没睡过好觉。对了，关于女妖，我的人有好几道消息，只是太过繁杂，难辨真假：灰谷、菲拉斯、辛特兰、晶歌森林、银月城甚至刀锋山……这里面至少一半都是在胡扯，刀锋山？她去外域干嘛？”  
“谁知道她在盘算些什么，我们最好早作打算。”  
“我有同感。”

他们安静站立着，过了好一会儿，安度因才突然开口。“拉希奥？”  
“嗯？”  
“当你在心之密室的时候……你一直在为勇士开启通向被腐化的未来的传送门是吗？”他踟蹰已久，终于抛出那个哽咽在自己心头的问题。  
“只是个幻象罢了，根本算不上是未来。你问这个干什么？上古之神已经陨落，这与我们的未来再无瓜葛。”黑龙有些诧异地张口。  
“我知道。”安度因快速地回答着，“只是……只是有些我个人想知道的东西。联盟的勇士曾告诉我他在暴风城……幻象中看到的一切，但是他无法走进暴风要塞。”他情不自禁地压低声音，“他说当他试图靠近要塞的时候你阻拦了他。”  
“没错。”黑龙看上去镇定如常。  
“拉希奥，我想知道你在幻象的暴风要塞里看到了什么，我想知道，在另一个可能的未来里，我变成了什么——”  
他的发问被黑龙打断了，拉希奥的双手搭上他的肩膀，双目专注地盯着他的脸，“你还好吗，安度因？我说过了，那根本不是什么可能的未来，那是古神专用来迷惑人心的幻象，仅此而已。”  
“那你看到了吗？里面有什么？”安度因迎着对方关切的目光继续发问。  
“不。”黑龙坚定地摇了摇头。“我没有靠近那里，我完全不想知道那里有什么。”

安度因紧绷的肩膀似乎突然松懈下来，他朝黑龙温和地笑了笑，面庞依然浮动着畅饮微光蜜酒泛起的光芒。“那可真不错。”他说。  
“嘿，”拉希奥朝他晃了晃手指，“安度因，我——”  
他话音被一群推搡而来的勇士打断了。那是几个腰佩长剑的女战士，为首的一位后背斜跨着盾牌，她的板甲沾满了灰尘和粘液，但面庞染着欢快的红润，她看起来直爽又有些忸怩。“嘿，您见过我的，我是您所在那个小队的防护战士。我和我的骑士队友打了个赌，我输了，她赌我肯定不敢和一头龙去跳舞——”  
“于是我就来了，在您跟前，我能有幸请您和我跳一支舞吗？”她伸手鞠躬的姿势像模像样。  
这把那头年轻的黑龙逗笑了，他伸出手爪攥住那个姑娘的手心，欠腰回应她的礼数，“当然，我非常乐意。”他故作严肃地低头说到，随后就起身跨步向前，准备踏入人群拥挤的舞池。  
“我晚些时候再来找你！”他回头朝他的国王笑嘻嘻地高喊着。  
安度因微笑着注视着他们跌入拥挤的人潮，他的顾问刚刚拯救了世界，他值得所有一切的敬酒与崇拜——

*他看不见你了，现在你可以把那个恶心的假笑去掉了。*  
闭嘴！

但是，在这漫长的一天当中，他第一次听从了低语的劝告。他收敛起自己的笑容，放松攥紧的拳头，而后又稍加用力地按向自己的左肩。  
他向黑龙说谎了：那里依然很疼。  
那里一直很疼。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1：想象一下尼奥罗萨团本最后用艾泽拉斯之心击杀恩佐斯的不是角男而是黑龙，就是这个意思。


	3. 死寂之城

03死寂之城

黎明到来之前的黑暗总是最难耐的。  
当然啦，你尝试过整宿点亮床头的灯，尝试过饮下掺了罂粟的浓茶，尝试过大开门窗让冷风肆意徜徉——你抗争了，你抗争过，但这又有什么区别呢？你是个人类，安度因，人类总是需要睡眠的，你瞧见过没了燃油的发动机吗？它们平时扑哧扑哧运转个不停，可一但油烧光了就会瘫痪得像块废铁，时间久了就会被侏儒们丢回铁炉堡的大锻炉，冒着泡泡消失在沸腾的熔岩表面……哦，你真是令我意外，小国王，瞧瞧你的小脑瓜在想些什么：熔岩泡泡和龙的吐息何者温度更高？换个问题，求你了，谢天谢地你就快要死了，放弃这些无聊的臆想，试着想些真正重要的问题……某些你真正关心的，在乎的，迫不及待，放弃一切也想要知道的问题——

“……在辛特兰和晶歌森林都出现过疑似女妖的身影，最新的情报显示甚至是在银月城——陛下，陛下？”  
乌瑞恩国王突然一激灵挺直脖颈，手中的钢笔在羊皮之上戳下一个显眼的墨迹。肖尔停下了自己的汇报，有些忧切地扫视着国王越发深重的眼圈，他看上去比古神陨落之前更加憔悴，活像一个星期没睡成好觉，如此以往他早晚能在奥格瑞玛伪装成一个烂得不那么厉害的亡灵。“您需要休息，陛下。这件事情我们可以等——”  
“我们不能等下去。”国王含糊地咕哝着，“我们必须抓到她，赶在泰兰德之前。”  
“我个人认为这是女妖之王有意为之，让依然效忠的游侠扮成自己的模样，分头前往不同的地点，以此掩盖她真正的目的。”  
“那就增派人手！去每一个她可能出现的地方，找到每一个伪装成她的游侠，逮捕每一个依然效忠的亡灵——”国王骤然抬高了自己的声调， “——然后撬开它们的嘴。”他戴着皮革的手掌重重敲向桌面，那架势活像是瓦里安·乌瑞恩国王被突然告知王子殿下失踪了。“抓住她。不惜一切代价。我说得够明白了吗？”  
纵然肖尔心中闪过无数遐思，但饱经风霜的刺客大师只是颔首片刻，坚定答到，“是的，陛下。”随后转身离开了房间。  
安度因国王一直注视着特工的身形渐远，直至消失在长廊的另一端。而后颓然跌坐下去，趴在桌前，没拿笔的那只手用力掐住自己的鼻梁，试着驱散那片突然来袭的愤怒与困意。

*他是对的。你的确需要好好睡上一觉。*  
闭嘴。

*或者说你需要我唱首安眠曲？*  
*你是真的很困了，不是吗？睡眠不足的时候易怒就轻而易举了——但你总会睡着的，梦境里有你想要知道的一切。*  
*面对现实吧，其实你没那么厌烦我，如果你真的这么想，为什么不去和你那位不足六岁的“临时”顾问谈谈呢？*  
闭嘴！

*哦，是的，我忘了，那头龙崽都做过什么事儿来着？他在不到两岁的时候就把自己的同胞都杀光了，全部的，只是因为它们的脑子里有一丁点儿幻听……这听起来很有趣不是吗？来吧，来吧！去告诉他，让我们瞧瞧他会做出什——*

他扬起右手一直紧攥住的那支旧钢笔，笔尖重重扎向自己另一只手的手背。尖锐的刺痛像烟花般顺着他的血脉蔓延，顺着脊髓一路在他脑中绽放。但没关系，疼痛很好，疼痛至少是安静的。他弄得桌面满是殷虹，反正这支笔的墨水本身就是红色的——或者是蓝色，他记不清了。  
他一面想着如何让那些尖耳朵的精灵配合联盟行动交代女妖的动向，一边试着召唤那些温暖的光芒治愈自己的创口，很快，它就会变得和他之前的肩伤一样，完全看不出有丝毫异常。

***  
银月城的摄政王委婉地拒绝了他要分派小队前往银月城调查的提议——他本来就没指望这能成，不然他要这整建制的圣光军团作何用呢？他的老师当初太过仁慈，那些曾对纳鲁不敬的血骑士就该为他们的所作所为付出代价。在一年之前，他们煞费苦心夺回了洛丹伦——人类王国昔日最璀璨的明珠，可那颗珍珠落入掌心之时只剩下了一片灰烬。女妖毁了它。希尔瓦娜斯的部落曾企图将这世界按照海岸线的形状一分为二，他不认为如今替代大酋长的“部落议会”能有什么区别，仅仅换了几个唯利是图的家伙汇聚在一起，扯了面自由商讨的旗帜就能号称自己迎来了民主？别说笑了，他们应该被赶进荒地与丛林，在沾染着兽血的帐篷里继续自己的禅让制。  
所以，将东部王国北方那颗红色的钉子从东部王国的版图上拔除，就显得尤为重要了。更何况女妖之王极有可能会在永歌森林一带徘徊，他毫不怀疑，如果有朝一日自己落入和希尔瓦娜斯相仿的境地，他也会在艾尔文森林稍作停留的，有些东西并没有那么容易舍弃。  
总而言之，圣光军团在他的整个计划当中扮演着至关重要的位置，他需要维迪卡尔的制空力量，但仍有一个问题需要面对，他得说先说服圣光军团的大主教，矗立在英雄谷中的圣骑士：图拉扬。

“马迪亚斯·肖尔告诉我你最近需要休息。”一个声音在他身后炸开，他触电般地将视线从东部王国的战略图上移开，注视着他突然来访的顾问。  
“肖尔不会告诉你这件事的。”他继续看回手下的地图。  
“也许。也许不是他亲自告诉我的，也许是他告诉了一些信赖的特工，而那些优秀的年轻人刚好特别信任于我……总而言之，你可以把搜寻女妖的工作大胆下放给我们，安度因，没必要把自己搞得焦头烂额。”  
“嗯，我会考虑的。”他漫不经心地答应着，一边思索着那些潜伏在军情七处的黑爪……早在潘达利亚的时候他就知道，那头小龙的效忠者遍布联盟内部，他早晚得想办法解决这个问题，但不是现在……“也许我会交给你一些任务，也许我会让你帮我干掉几个最危险的目标，也许我会需要你替我前往最重要的地方，你会去吗，拉希奥？”他抬起头，望着那双闪烁着狡黠微光的红眼睛，“我能信任你吗？”  
“永远乐意效劳，陛下。”（Always.）  
有些微妙的变化发生在了安度因的身上。黑龙微笑地注视着他刚刚宣誓“效忠”的对象，而他说不清这是件好事还是坏事。他唯一确定的是，如果他在迷雾酒肆的时候在十五岁的安度因王子身上看到这样的眼神，他不用一丝犹豫就会把砝码全部抛向联盟的一方——那是只属于狩猎者的眼神，是一位合格储君早该拥有的眼神。他有些陶醉于这变化本身：这令他们变得更相似了。  
“如果您需要我出行，我会把左右留下。”他低语道，“她们会绝对服从于您的差遣，如果有什么‘危险的目标’近在咫尺的话。”  
“如果我需要的话，我会告知你的。”国王朝他礼貌地笑了笑，扬起左手作别，“如果没什么事儿的话，你可以先——”  
他的手腕被猛地攥住了，那头小龙的速度总是快得惊人，“你的手怎么了？”拉希奥昂起下巴，示意人类包裹着绷带的左手，“你受伤了吗？”安度因朝他无辜地笑了笑，“如果我说罪魁祸首是一支钢笔你是绝对不会相信的，我想我在打瞌睡的时候把自己的左手当成了能蘸墨水的砚瓶。”  
拉希奥上下打量了他一会儿，话到嘴边变成了温和的劝慰。“你需要休息。”  
“也许。”

*哦，你需要的可不只是休息。*  
他不置可否。

“我……拉希奥，告诉我，在暴风城的幻象，你在暴风要塞究竟看到了什么？”  
“我说过了，”黑龙困惑地开口，“我从未进入那个幻象中的要塞，那毫无意义。”

*你毫无意义。*  
“是因为那里被什么堵塞了，你无法找到入口吗？”他挣扎道。  
“不，那里的大门一直敞开着，畅通无阻。”  
“是因为那里有什么过于强大的力量？”  
“我不知道，也许吧……”黑龙眨了眨眼睛，将过往的黑暗抛向脑后，“但就像我说的，我完全没有进入那里，那个骗人的幻觉毫无意义，我从不会在无意义的东西上浪费时间，唯有我们所处的当下才是真实。”  
“你难道就没有尝试过去救——”安度因用接近喘息的气声呢喃着，他甚至连自己都听不见这个。

“好了。”拉希奥没有注意到他最后的呓语，“我看得出来，你的确需要休息了，安度因，我扛也要把你扛进卧室。”

***  
他说谎了，他不仅仅是听联盟的勇士提起，他早已无数次看到过这个地方了。  
那晚本该群星闪烁。  
因为前一日的傍晚有着绚烂的晚霞，从眼前一直绵延到天边；因为那日的清晨有着万里晴空，蓝得像刚从深海中淘得。无论如何，这都应该是个适合仰望繁星的夜晚，从港口吹来的海风令人沉醉，白色翅膀的狮鹫间或穿梭在空中，教堂的钟声在午夜时分响彻整座白城。  
而不是扑面而来的腐败气息，像是七个月无人打理的厨房，不是徜徉在黑紫色天穹的彼岸巨虫，让周围的一切活物沾染上缓慢的死亡，不是光明大教堂顶端在烈火中摇摇欲坠的钟楼——它的名字本该意味着在茫茫黑夜中驱散魍魉的圣光，而非末日的烟火。  
他穿越过那些哀嚎着化作畸变怪的市民和卫兵，穿越过那些像人一样大声求救的“老鼠”，穿越过那些把颅骨当做皮球的孤儿院孩童，他看着虚空精灵的领袖，奥蕾莉亚·风行者将她的丈夫用虚空之力活活扼死——不知为何，他有点儿羡慕图拉扬，这位活了几千年的圣骑士，他身为凡驱，却被圣光恩赐，可以陪伴着自己的近乎永生的伴侣度过漫长的岁月，无论是在崩裂的外域并肩作战，还是在虚空裂隙中奋勇杀敌……即使他的伴侣变得不再像从前那样，变得更加危险，更加黑暗，他们也依然在一起。共赴黄泉岂非和白首偕老一般不朽吗？  
他穿过贸易区的桥梁，路过那个总是推着手扶车叫卖玩具的侏儒商人，他的机械发明缠绕着不详的黑色——如果虚空之力连无生命的造物都能沾染，那还有什么活着的东西是能够成功抵抗的？他穿过旧城区商铺，那些潜藏在阴影中的刺客摘下面罩朝他颔首微笑……

他穿过一座已死的白城，最后站定在暴风要塞的门前。  
那里有他过去所恐惧的一切，那里有他现在最不想面对的未来。  
他尝试了，抗争了，但这又有什么区别呢？他总是会来到这里——每当他闭上眼睛进入梦乡就会来到这里，梦境有牙齿，会咬人，梦境喋喋不休。他闭上眼睛，试着幻想接下来可能瞧见的一切：一个邪恶的，恐怖版本的自己，可能浑身冒着黑烟，可能没有一点儿实体……总而言之那绝对非常难对付，可能比奥蕾莉亚，马迪亚斯·肖尔，魔导师乌布里克加在一起还令让人作呕。  
他睁开眼睛，怀着对黑暗的幻想，走进寂静的要塞。  
这里空无一人。  
他一直漫步到王座厅都没有瞧见一位本该戍守的卫兵，也没有瞧见一个他想象中的……邪恶版本的国王，他困惑地四下张望，一直到他听见极其细微的声音从王座的方向传来。  
没人端坐在那里，他绕了一圈才瞧见声音的来源。  
一团小小的阴影蜷缩在那里，间或发出极其压抑的声响。他扬手召唤出温暖而严厉的光芒向前走去，无论他要面对的是什么，他都必须要在这里解决一切，这是他最后的机会——

“你是来救我的吗？”那团“影子”抬起头，嗫喏道。  
“我不知道是怎么回事儿，一瞬间大家全都离开了……我知道外面很危险，天空看起来很可怕——我看不到星星，什么都没有，什么人都没有——”  
那不是什么拥有邪恶力量的阴影，那是个孩子。  
确切地说，那是孩童模样的他，没有堕落，没有走向黑暗，没有拥有灭世的力量，就只是一个无助的，被遗忘的孩子，小声嚷嚷着自己的恐惧：  
“一直没人来过这儿，没人来找过我，我很害怕……”  
只是没人来试着找到他，仅此而已。  
“你是来救——”  
他手中的光芒闪烁了片刻，随后熄灭于暗影。

***  
于是许多事情变得清晰可见。  
他要为他的目标清扫障碍，他要肃清军七内部的奸细，他要拿下东部王国，如果圣光军团的大主教拒绝配合，那么——那么他可能需要任命一位新的主教了。只有一件事，一件很简单的事，比起前者它根本不需要花费多久的时间，不需要调动太多的人手。  
首先，他需要他的顾问。  
“你需要我前往刀锋山？”黑龙有些诧异的反问道。“不是灰谷、菲拉斯或者辛特兰？老实说我个人觉得希尔瓦娜斯本尊出现在晶歌森林的可能性甚至会更大些……”  
*让他去辛特兰，这是最近的地点。*  
“刀锋山。”他冷静地开口，外域，这是他所能想到的最遥远的地方。他希望这趟差事能耗费那头黑龙不少的时间，他希望在这段时间里拉希奥的消息足够灵通，足够迅速，他希望他顾问的小脑瓜像从前一样精明——这样，拉希奥就能在一切发生之后明白，他该躲得远远的，再也不要回来。  
“那好吧。“拉希奥叹了口气，“如果你需要的话。”  
又或者不是，他并不希望拉希奥离开，他希望他能留下，就现在，爪子掐着他的肩膀，覆盖上他的额头，大惊小怪地嚷嚷着，“安度因，你病了。”  
“——我会把左右留下，嘱咐她们遵从你的吩咐。”拉希奥笑嘻嘻地回应着，“这是趟远门，我需要准备些东西……”他转过身，迈开步子。  
“哦，对了，安度因——”  
*留下来，求你了。你会留下来吗？*  
留下来，求你了。你会留下来吗？  
“照顾好自己。”拉希奥侧过身，合上了作战室的门。


	4. 皆为利来

04皆为利来

“为了结束联盟与部落之间的漫长纷争，你愿意牺牲什么呢，我亲爱的王子？”那头红眼睛的小龙侧着脑袋，呻着童福刚沏好的茶，轻蔑而好奇地朝他微笑。  
他当时是怎么回答的呢？  
“那你呢？既然你常把艾泽拉斯挂在嘴边，你又愿意牺牲什么呢？”他有些气愤，他将这个棘手的问题反抛给那个提出它的人。  
“一切。”两岁的黑龙幼崽不假思索地回答道，“——为了更伟大的利益，我愿牺牲一切，这就是你我之间的差距，安度因。”

***  
大法师艾萨斯·夺日者年纪轻轻，肩负伟大使命，脚踏远大前程。  
早年间他曾为修复银月城与达拉然之间的关系做出了极大努力——虽然这份努力在加尔鲁什·地狱咆哮执政期间几乎被毁于一旦，但他本人依然以夺日者的名义对奎尔萨拉斯忠心耿耿。现如今，大法师在破碎群岛险遭鹰身女妖非礼的挫败早已成为过往，鉴于他在达拉然中立的影响，艾萨斯受奎尔萨拉斯的摄政王之托前往暴风城同联盟首脑进行谈判。尽管他同一些联盟领袖和银色盟约的高等精灵闹过一些“不愉快”的插曲，但为了更远大的利益，为了银月城和奎尔萨拉斯，他宁愿冒着些“小小的风险”毅然前往。  
“我希望年轻的乌瑞恩国王能在理性交流后做出正确的判断：女妖之王和奎尔萨拉斯没有任何瓜葛，他可能受到了一些……非理性的干扰。”在嘱托艾萨斯出使暴风城之前，洛瑟玛·塞隆仔细斟酌着字眼，他们彼此都认为安度因·乌瑞恩国王不可能是那个下达分派一支军队前往银月城“搜查”的人，该策略的制定人听起来似乎应当更为年长：确切地说，以搜捕希尔瓦娜斯为借口来一统东部王国，恢复人类王国在这片大陆昔日荣光的人更应当姓格雷迈恩。在这混乱的一年中，部落与联盟确实有过诸多纷争，但它们彼此依然有共同战斗的时刻，摄政王本人甚至同普罗德摩尔女士一同前往最深的海底，在永恒王宫推翻了一位暴虐而傲慢女王。更何况它们刚刚携手从尼奥罗萨归来，洛瑟玛认为那个年轻的人类国王应当会极力维护眼前得之不易的和平。  
正因如此，大法师艾萨斯·夺日者此行的心态颇为轻松，只要年轻的国王依然是联盟的话事人，阻止一场可能引发的军事冲突，这能有什么难的呢？更何况他同普罗德摩尔女士在达拉然还曾是旧交……算了。这事儿不提也罢。

安度因国王待客彬彬有礼，态度温和可亲，他甚至在艾萨斯和血骑士们抵达的当晚没和大法师探讨任何政事，而是为他们接风洗尘。而在翌日的会面中，国王本人也显示出了极大的包容和理解，他对银月城在对抗上古之神的贡献表示肯定，并轻而易举地达成了共识：女妖之王的问题必须由他们携手解决——以非对抗性的方式。而在整个会见过程中，吉恩·格雷迈尔始终一言不发，灰白的双目死死盯住夺日者，尽管大法师本人知晓自己的年龄远大于面前的狼人，可吉尔尼斯国王阴鸷的目光依然让他心生胆寒，一如回到学徒时代由于调错了试剂被年长的法师斥责。这更加深了他从奎尔萨拉斯出发时的观点：他必须越过鹰派领袖格雷迈恩的影响，同乌瑞恩国王本人达成确定的和平协议。  
这机会不久便来临了，两日之后的晨会上，安度因国王约他晚饭后在书房会面。“有些重要的事务需要和您单独探讨。”国王本人是这么讲的。艾萨斯志得意满，他有绝对的信心在同乌瑞恩国王的单独会面中说服这个年轻而温和的统治者，他换上一件轻盈闪亮的深蓝色法袍，将法杖换做更小巧（也更为美观）的单手魔杖，杖端的增幅石在烛光下闪烁着淡青色的光芒。通常来讲，他更青睐于将奥术魔法模拟成火焰之力焚烧一切，这意味着他更欣赏暖色调的长袍，这样，当火焰在周身起舞时看上去会更有威慑力。但显而易见的是，红色看上去和暴风城格格不入，选择和联盟更为相似的底色也许会更容易获得某些心理层面的认同。

书房光线昏暗。  
夕阳早已落山，屋内零星地燃着些蜡烛。艾萨斯能闻见艾草的芳香，四周的窗大开着，冷风肆无忌惮地在房间内穿梭。他要交谈的对象端坐在书桌前，温和地朝他招手微笑。他巡视一圈，桌前没有别的椅子，只好在国王面前尴尬地静立。  
“我等您好久了，大法师，请坐。”国王朝前示意，仿佛前方放置着一把带靠背的、精美舒适的座椅。  
艾萨斯有些尴尬地朝国王耸了耸肩。  
“啊，我真是失礼，抱歉。不过我们的谈话不会持续很久，希望您能稍有耐心。”人类国王毫无歉意地摇着脑袋，漫不经心地注视着手中旋转的钢笔，“我知道您是达拉然首屈一指的火焰法师，也曾是六人议会的一员……”他突然抬起双眼，朝血精灵轻蔑地扬起眉，“……不过您是否在修习奥术的时候有些偏科，过于信赖纵火了？”  
“此话怎讲。”大法师有些诧异地盯着话锋一转的国王，试图瞧出什么端倪，但那张俊俏的脸依然看上去谦逊有加。  
乌瑞恩国王笑了。像个听到有趣笑话的孩童一样发出一阵压抑不住的欣喜，他小声咳嗽着收敛笑意，“我听说您在破碎群岛的时候，被一群鹰身人女妖的魅惑术困住，遇见了一些……不小的麻烦，被勇士救下的时候，裤子和衬衫都已不翼而飞。”他无视血精灵涨红的脸，继续说着，“看来，您的法术反制学得相当糟糕啊。”  
即使他面前坐的是暴风城的国王，艾萨斯·夺日者依然认为这太过冒犯了。他几乎想要立即操纵炎爆术烧糊这张微笑的脸，但他的速度明显落在下风——在他抽出魔杖试图吟唱的瞬间，牧师先挥动了手指，法师察觉到来自虚空的冷寂与昏暗——  
随后就什么也感觉不到了。

安度因国王没有起身，他的心灵控制法术操纵着血精灵法师向前迈步，他只消勾勾手指就能让这个蠢货俯下身来，同这张蠢脸上无神的双目相视。“达拉然把你从六人议会中移除真是明智之举。”他轻挥着手中的钢笔敲打着血精灵的脑壳，一边轻声嘀咕着，“希望你的炎爆术学得还不错，至少能和我的大主教过上两招。”

***  
圣光军团的大主教梅尔拉斯·图拉杨信仰弥坚，尽管泽拉的破碎曾一度为他带来某种挫败，但他始终坚信，为了更远大崇高的理想，有些东西永远值得供奉在心中。  
譬如诚实和怜悯，譬如对公正永无止境的探求。  
这也是为什么，当他听到乌瑞恩国王要求他统领圣光军团奔赴银月城“搜查女妖的下落”时，在第一时间就给予了义正言辞的回绝。他曾在虚空同恶魔对抗千年，他见过无数残酷的杀戮，更见过无数的“狡诈”的战略，但那是针对燃烧军团的铁蹄。身为一名圣骑士，他的巨锤可以砸烂所有不义的恶行，可他不会忘记，在自己成为圣骑士之前，在他还是一名牧师的时候，他更擅长治愈伤痛而非带来裂痕。  
久战沙场的敏感使他一瞬就明白了他所效忠的国王的真正旨意：找寻希尔瓦娜斯·风行者绝不是安度因·乌瑞恩国王进军北上的唯一目的——那甚至不算是一个目的，他知道银月城昔日的游侠将军绝不可能在故乡久久游荡。国王此举意在争夺出兵洛丹伦时没能获得的硕果：翘掉部落在这块大陆的最后一颗钉子，一统东部王国。  
倘若他的国王是义正言辞地告诉他，此举对联盟的生存具有怎样至关重要的价值，他并不会回绝得如此直接。谢天谢地，在锤翻那些恶魔之前，他几乎半辈子都在同兽人作战，他是暴风城的将领，他自然知道部落和联盟之间必然不存在永久的和平。但怪就怪在安度因国王措辞的方式：  
“维迪卡尔似乎很久没有启动了。”在大法师艾萨斯·夺日者和他的血骑士离去后，在作战室只有他们两人时，安度因国王镇静地向他诉说着，“我们应当让它派上用场。我听说它的轨道炮可以从空中发动威力强大的精准打击，你觉得它能一击炸毁太阳之井吗？”  
这几乎让图拉扬当场惊愕到无法回答。可能是意识到了他的缄默，安度国王马上抬起头耐心地解释，“抱歉，只是个比喻，图拉扬。我想我会留下新的太阳井，毕竟全知全能的先知曾对这里给予祝福。”  
但那孩子的眼睛里全无抱歉的意味，他甚至在提起先知维纶时颇为揶揄。国王在同血精灵的协议会议上表现得极为坦诚和谦让，但私下则不然，这令图拉扬有些不寒而栗。听听他真正想说些什么吧：同银月城表面签署和平协定，同时派遣星舰闪击银月城，如果可能的话——炸毁太阳井。再重申一遍，身为圣光军团的主教，同时也是联盟的圣骑士，图拉扬明白联盟和部落必然会再起冲突，到那时他的圣锤毋庸置疑会捍卫暴风城的荣光。但不是现在，不是在双方的民众刚从战火中得以喘息之时，况且他的国王在谈论战争时的态度和他的父辈全然不同……恕大主教直言，年轻君主的意图令他想到操纵聚焦之虹炸毁塞拉摩的地狱咆哮，或者驱动投石车焚毁泰达希尔的风行者。  
而他实在不愿将圣光军团的炮火对准平民区的孩子。

当他刚从阿古斯回到久违的艾泽拉斯的时候，他听过许多关于年轻君主的故事：那些故事里讲述了一位仁慈，悲悯的国王；一位虔诚，强大的牧师。他喜欢那些故事，这孩子的名字也令他深感亲切，但事实就是，他并不了解安度因。  
这个安度因。  
安度因·莱恩·乌瑞恩。尽管他是如此地熟悉这个名字，两位他所熟知的英雄，安度因·洛萨和莱恩·乌瑞恩的灵魂似乎一同深植于那孩子的灵魂，但他并不熟知这个名字背后的年轻人。他隐约觉得年轻的国王似乎并不像那些故事里所说的那样，那样悲天悯人，不可动摇，安度因看上去似乎……似乎非常迷茫，他几乎能感觉得到那个年轻人体内紊乱的圣光能量。他想要和国王谈谈——他必须和国王谈谈，如果有必要的话，他应当邀请先知维纶前来一起面对这个问题，这个他尚且不知该如何定义的问题。

晚饭过后，他同妻子一道折回联盟大使馆的客房。他们谈论过银月城的问题，不止一次，奥蕾莉亚甚至亲自前去拜访并试图劝说摄政王回归联盟——但现在他们都知道这是个不切实际的妄想。“莉亚，”他突然开口，转向他的妻子。“如果暴风城决定出兵进军银月城，你会随军前往吗？”  
“何出此言？”奥蕾莉亚·风行者颇为惊愕地打量着他，下意识皱起眉头，“我们不是正在和银月城达成和平协定？是的，我知道艾萨斯·夺日者是个傻瓜，但洛瑟玛是个聪明人，为什么银月城会想要和联盟再起冲突？”  
她理解错了。图拉扬想，他的妻子先入为主地断定是银月城方面心有嫌隙，而不是他们年轻的，向往和平的国王。“没什么。”图拉扬很快扯开了话题，“我只是想……鉴于银月城所处的位置，也许我们早晚要兵戎相见。”  
“我会让银月城成为联盟的一员。”奥蕾莉亚不以为意，“就像一开始时那样，摄政王会想明白的——谁在哪儿？”  
有访客突然叩响了他们的房门。  
大使馆的访客一向不多，尤其是在这个时间。来访者没有自报家门，他们相视一望，彼此点了点头，离门较近的风行者女士向前跨去一步，拉开了房门。

“艾萨斯？你怎么——”  
来者正是银月城的使者，艾萨斯·夺日者在房门拉开的一瞬间就挥舞起手中的魔杖。  
“小心！”大主教怒吼着，冲刺向前，在火焰魔法燎着妻子的发梢之前对奥蕾莉亚释放了破咒祝福。风行者在第一时间向后跳起躲闪，翻身抄起挂在墙上的弓箭，不需瞄准的时间，三根箭矢就稳稳地射向袭击者，可它们尚未射中目标就在空中被焚烧殆尽。艾萨斯·夺日者在谈判桌上也许是个蠢货，但在不算宽敞的空间内，他称得上是一名杀伤力极强的火焰法师。他不做任何解释，接连不断地照图拉扬夫妇喷射着炙热的火舌，他们在高强度的进攻下一时间竟疲于躲避。  
直到大主教握住了雕刻着埃索达纹样的盾牌，然后将它重重掷向大法师。这一下正中目标的胸膛，打断了法师企图吟唱的咒语——这应该足够让他昏厥好一会儿了。可怪异的是艾萨斯仅仅在行动上迟疑了几秒，他马上就抬起手臂试图弯曲手指再次释放一道法术——  
他没能成功，游侠猎人的箭矢刺穿了他的臂膀。“你主子派你来的？！”奥蕾莉亚怒斥着，“摄政王只遣派一位法师执行刺杀任务？我感觉被冒犯了。”夺日者依然缄默，他碧绿的双眼甚至没有因为伤痛而动摇分毫，依旧紧盯着面前的骑士与游侠。几乎在同一时间，几位先前一直随同他身边的血骑士手执剑盾冲向了房间，试图掩护他们的法师并朝大主教发起攻击。  
“够了！”图拉扬伸出右手，灿烂千阳般夺目刺眼的光辉从他掌心迸发，盲目之光的璀璨令血精灵们暂时晕眩了双目，在原地恍惚地徘徊着。图拉扬上前几步，拾起自己的盾牌，并端起腰侧的单手锤。“够了。”他扫视着眼前的乱象：东倒西歪的士兵，七零八落的家具，被烈焰焚毁的半个房间。

“出来吧。”他注视着艾萨斯·夺日者茫然瞪大的碧绿双眼，“出来吧，乌瑞恩陛下。”

门廊外传来一阵轻盈的脚步声。  
安度因·乌瑞恩国王从阴影中走来，迈入熊熊燃烧的房间。那个年轻人依然穿着白日会见血精灵使者时候的礼服长袍，没有身着板甲的戎装。他的腰间空空荡荡，没有那把令人闻风丧的的上层精灵之剑，甚至连把匕首都没有。他专注地望着眼前的一切，望着联盟的大使馆和本应受到礼遇与保护的贵客们，像个打碎了父母珍贵古董的、茫然无措的孩子——某个瞬间图拉扬甚至觉得，他看上去非常伤感。  
“您为什么要叫我呢，大主教。”安度因国王垂着脑袋，迈过被击晕的血骑士，迈过零落的兵刃。“图拉扬，奥蕾莉亚……我真的非常、非常不想伤害你们……阿拉托尔该怎办呢？”他昂起头，像是在认真思考着阿拉托尔，那个年轻的半精灵圣骑士要如何面对双亲被杀害的事实。  
“你们让我别无选择。”

***  
在安度因·乌瑞恩国王还是安度因王子的时候，他听过许多壮志壮志凌云的呐喊与殷切期盼。  
“为了联盟！”出征的军士们扬起手中的剑。  
“为了国王的荣耀！”暴风要塞的守备军竖起手中的矛。

但何为国王的荣耀呢？在他还是个小王子的时候，他并不懂得这个。等他再稍大一点儿，过了九岁的生日，他父亲在前往塞拉摩的会谈的中途失踪，于是他短暂地接过国王的冠冕。在他第一次成为“国王”的时候，他是否懂得权杖之下的荣光呢？他想他的答案依然是“不”，因为他那时一门心思都在想着如何让父亲回家，就像他不喜欢成为一个战士一样，他不喜欢成为一个“国王”。  
好在父亲终于归来了，尽管有一番波折，但总归平安。他重新得到了“王子”的头衔，这让他觉得舒适而安全。当他逐渐从一个男孩成长为一个少年时，他的父亲开始身体力行地教育他身为一个王储的义务。“让兵士们骄傲地挺起胸膛高呼国王荣耀时，并不意味着你已经享有了它。”瓦里安国王严肃地讲着，“没有能力的人是保不住他的荣耀的，就算侥幸当上了国王最后也只能被逐下王位。荣耀不是你生来就享有的，你必须奋力拼搏，去与之相称。”  
“就像您当初在竞技场时得到‘拉戈什’的称号一样吗？”  
“是的。”  
“这听上去并不容易，父亲。”  
“我从未说过成为一个国王很简单，我的孩子，尤其是对你而言，有些事可能更为困难。记住，安度因，你永远不可能满足所有人，拥有所有人对你的爱戴。仇恨是缠绕在冠冕之上的诅咒，它与你的权力相伴相生。我要你记住，孩子，国王不可能不遭到人们的仇恨，他必须首先避免受到广大人民的仇恨，但如果做不到这一点，那么你就必须尽最大努力避免受到最有势力的人们的怨恨。我知道你想成为一个牧师，可人群就像羊群一样盲目，安度因……人群的性情是易于变化的，他们并不真正了解自己需要什么。因此，作为一位未来的国王——作为一位牧师国王，你必须这样做：当人们不再信仰的时候，就依靠武力迫使他们就范。”  
“记住这个，安度因，你之后总会慢慢懂得的。”他突然揉了揉男孩金灿灿的脑袋，“你会是一个好国王的，安度因·莱恩·乌瑞恩，你的名字是由两位英雄的名字组就的，他们可能是我见过最伟大勇敢的人。”  
“别担心，孩子。我会陪着你的。”

然后，他真正接过了冠冕。而那个曾向他阐述何为“国王的荣耀”的人已经同他姓名中那两位英雄一样，为联盟的荣光战死沙场。他想，自己仍未懂得“荣耀”背后的含义。

在这些日子里，他越发频繁地思索这个问题。他反复咀嚼同瓦里安的对话，思考着那些言语的意义。瓦里安国王不是唯一一个同他探讨国王荣耀与权力的人，在许久之前，在他顶着王子的头衔在那片被云雾笼罩的大陆冒险的时候，他和那头黑龙崽子曾在谈到雷神时有过争执，他笃定认为那个暴虐的魔古族皇帝理应被推翻，而拉希奥则对他颇为推崇。  
“成为一位国王并不意味着要成为一名世俗意义上的‘善者’，因为他要保持他的国家，常常不得不背信弃义，不讲悲悯，悖乎人伦，违背信仰。事实上成为一名国王就意味着他是规则的制定者，是‘善行’的定义人。当然，当然……我亲爱的王子，如果可能的话，他当然要尽量不背离善良之道，但是如果是必需的话，他就要懂得怎样走上作恶之途——为了确保更伟大的利益。”  
他那时不认同那头小龙的观点，他当即给予了激烈的反驳，可拉希奥对他的话不以为意。  
“举个例子，倘若能结束联盟与部落之间的漫长纷争，实现永久的和平，你愿意牺牲什么呢，我亲爱的王子？”那头红眼睛的小龙侧着脑袋，呻着童福刚沏好的茶，轻蔑而好奇地朝他微笑。  
他当时是怎么回答的呢？  
“那你呢？既然你常把艾泽拉斯挂在嘴边，你又愿意牺牲什么呢？”他有些气愤，他将这个棘手的问题抛给提出它的人。  
“一切。”两岁的黑龙幼崽不假思索地回答道，“——为了更伟大的利益，我愿牺牲一切，这就是你我之间的差距，安度因。”

他将那些话记在心底，并在最近反复沉思。他不再试图抗拒头脑中的低语，事实上，这些日子以来，它更像是一个老朋友，它同他一起思考，一起筹划，一起熟习新的力量。在银月城的使者抵达暴风城的两天前，他成功在十几米开外运用他“新的力量”击中一颗苹果树，这甚至没能让几片树叶纷飞，但是他知道，就在树干坚硬的表壳之下，他成功将那棵树的韧皮部“剥去”了，将它们丢弃在扭曲虚空……或者什么类似的地方。这几乎让他想起第一次成功在指尖亮起圣光的时刻，只是这次没人在身后为他叫好。  
或者不是。那声音一直都在，它引导着他如何协调体内的能量，如何达成自己的宏图。  
*一位合格的国王不能仅仅是一头狮子，他必须是一头狐狸，以便认识陷井，同时又必须是一头狮子，以便使豺狼惊骇，一位合格的统治者应当善加利用所有能被掌控的力量。*  
这种感觉很奇特，像是有生以来的第一次，他不再觉得自己是孤独一人。

银月城新来的法师是个蠢货。  
许多人在这一点上同他达成了共识，其中包括奥蕾莉亚风行者，只可惜她的丈夫似乎总是持有异见。他们必须向银月城进军，他看不出这里有什么值得商讨的必要，他的新朋友为他提供了一则方略：  
*利用那些愚蠢的血精灵，让他们杀死我们亲爱的大主教，让暴风城陷入渴望复仇的悲戚，这样我们就能顺利扫平东部王国。*  
他没有否认这则方案的正确性，只是他迟迟未曾行动。在艾萨斯·夺日者来临的当天，他就指派吉恩·格雷迈恩前往库尔提拉斯，同普罗德摩尔女士一起商讨追寻女妖的事宜，吉尔尼斯国王颇为欣喜地接过这个任命。他不知道自己为何要这样做，就像他不知道自己为何要让那头黑龙远离暴风城。

那声音一直催促着他。  
*快一点。*  
它说。  
*他们在质疑你的权威，别忘了你是一名国王。*

于是，在一个晴朗的黄昏，他突然决定去见见大主教与风行者的独子，阿拉托尔·救赎者。  
他佯装自己在光明大教堂前和阿拉托尔“偶遇”，于是相约一同漫步在夕阳西下的运河畔。年轻的半精灵圣骑士有些诚惶诚恐，他叫他“陛下”，并致以真诚的问候。  
“叫我安度因，拜托。”  
“是的，陛下。”  
他没再费力纠正，他望向光明大教堂洁白的尖顶，落日余晖为它镀上一层柔和的金色。“我好羡慕你，阿拉托尔。”他真诚地开口，“你的父亲相必能帮助你解答在圣光修习上的困惑，他是位当之无愧的大主教。”  
半精灵的脸上浮现出某种劫后余生的慰藉，“我……我知道那时大部分人都认为他们死了，然后觉得我疯了。可当他们回来的时候——我是说我的父母，我一度以为自己在做梦……虽然父亲总说我还只是个半吊子的骑士，但我很高兴我能听到这些斥责。”  
“真好。”安度因国王笑了，“这可不是梦境，‘救赎者’，圣光总会给予它最虔诚的信徒以奖励，这是你应得的。“  
“哦，别这么称呼我，陛下，请叫我‘阿拉托’，这才是我父亲给我的名字……那个称呼我实在当之有愧。”  
“那么，请叫我安度因。”  
他们同时大笑出声，吓飞了教堂广场上的鸽子。他们猜测着女妖可能的下落，讨论着银月城使节的目的，探讨着暴风城的下一步决定。  
“阿拉托尔，我感觉不太好。”他不假思索地就说出了这句话，他不知道这是不是这个月以来他讲出的第一句真话。有那么一会儿，他几乎想要告诉面前的半精灵一切，告诉他那些他本想告知黑龙的那些话，那些惶恐，那些失落，那些无孔不入的低语和铺天盖地的孤独。

可是，等半精灵圣骑士关切地望向他的时候，他只是说：“就是……你父亲，他似乎不是很支持我。”  
阿拉托尔当即给予了否认，他说大主教图拉扬在还是一名牧师的时候就为联盟和暴风城国王的荣耀而战，现如今安度因既然是暴风城的国王，那么他的父亲必然会献上自己全部的忠诚，包括他本人也是如此，这是一名圣骑士天经地义的职责——为他的国王的荣誉而战。  
不是这样的，从没有什么天经地义的事。安度因国王蓦然想起瓦里安告诉他的话：没有能力的人是保不住他的荣耀的，就算侥幸当上了国王最后也只能被逐下王位。  
当他们又一次绕过运河的桥梁时，阿拉托尔说他晚些时候同大教堂的修士有约，他们对一段箴言的理解有所不同。于是安度因国王同阿拉托尔挥手作别，他望着那个过于幸运的家伙在夕阳笼罩只下走入大教堂。告诉你的父母。他在心中高喊着，告诉他们离开这儿。  
*为什么你们从没有发现我糟透了？*

他信马由缰地闲逛着，等他意识到自己在做什么时，他就已经望见波光粼粼的海面和庄严肃穆的纪念碑了。这里曾是花园去的旧址，他不想来这儿，他几乎想立即落荒而逃，可他又忍不住走上前去，轻抚着大理石光滑的表面。  
“我知道您不在这，您也听不见。”他喃喃低语着。  
他知道这里是空的，这里什么也没用，想到这个令他感到愤怒：这座城里甚至陈列着死亡之翼的下颌，那个灭世者还能剩下一点残骸，可这里却是空的。  
“我感觉很糟，父亲……我觉得自己糟透了。”他的额头抵上冰凉的大理石表面，“我应该和您一起去的，我应该……我应该阻止拉希奥的。”  
再一次，他对那头黑龙翻涌起蓬勃的恨意。  
“我不知道该怎么办了，父亲……您说过我的名字是由两位英雄的名字组成的，  
我知道，祖父莱恩·乌瑞恩国王是为伟大的君主，他为暴风城献出了一切，而安度因·洛萨爵士，又是何等的无作畏惧……他和他的大皇家之剑，那把保卫着艾泽拉斯的誓言之剑……”他开始哽咽，因为他突然想到自己晚些时候可能会拿着萨拉迈尼踏入暴风城大使馆，他不知道自己是否会令上层精灵之剑蒙羞。再一次，他羡慕起救赎者阿拉托尔起来，“阿拉托”是他父亲为他取的名字，意为忠诚且勇敢的人，而“救赎者”则是达纳斯送给他的称号，是圣骑士自己争取来的。  
“借我一些勇气吧，父亲……我真希望您在这儿。“  
一如既往，雄狮之眠没能给予他任何答复。

*他们忽视你。*  
*吉恩拿你当孩子，吉安娜也是如此，图拉扬认为你不配执掌联盟的兵权，那个暗夜精灵直接扬长而去——因为你没能捍卫你子民。而你知道他们是对的。记得你父亲的话吗？“国王不可能不遭到某些人的仇恨，他必须首先避免受到广大人民的仇恨……但如果做不到这一点，那么你就必须尽最大努力避免受到最有势力的人们的怨恨。”安度因，你得完成父亲未尽的事业，真正践行国王的荣耀。*  
*你最爱的朋友抛下你走了，但至少他给我们留下些有用的东西：为了更伟大的利益，你能否牺牲一切呢？*

等夕阳不可挽回地坠入海平线时，安度因国王离开了雄狮之眠。他在书房还有一场私人会谈要处理，他可不能让大法师多做等待。

控制艾萨拉·夺日者比他想象中的还要容易，至于他麾下的那些血骑士就更加简单了。安度因国王一直不喜欢那些尖耳朵的骑士，他甚至憎恶他们在对纳鲁做出那样的事之后仍得到了维纶的宽恕——背弃圣光之人不配得到任何怜悯与救赎。在他出发之前，他将他的私人纹章交给侍从作为信物，让他禀告左右，“就是那对总是在我的顾问身后的一对兽人和人类女士。”他解释道，“告诉她们午夜时分在大使馆等候我。”  
然后他久久伫立在书房，像是在等待什么人似的，侧耳倾听晚风拂过露台的窗帘。  
那只是风而已，没有人掀起露台的窗帘而后悄然落下，他轻叹一声，迈出房门。

当他指挥那些精灵进入暴风城大使馆的时候，他操纵他们杀死了几个试图阻拦的德莱尼光铸者。他朝他们的冷却的身体鞠躬，他很抱歉，但他不得不做这样的事，这些牺牲是必要，这能让这场暗杀变得更为可信，能为他挥师北进提供更多的动力与支持。  
但他也许可以不杀掉图拉扬夫妇，如果可能的话，或者只是杀死他们当中的一个，他认为首先诛杀风行者女士是个不错的选择，这也许更能激发他的大主教复仇的热情。  
可他的大主教是位信仰虔诚的圣骑士，并且熟稔凝视深渊。当图拉扬注视着艾萨斯·夺日者的眼睛，仿佛透过他们直视安度因国王的灵魂。他听见图拉扬沉重地呼喊着自己的名字：  
“出来吧，乌瑞恩陛下。”

他轻盈地迈过血骑士昏厥的身体，扫视着几乎被焚毁的大使馆，这几乎令他心痛，他记得他曾站在这里的日子，在这里他曾热情地张开双臂欢迎联盟的新盟友：那些行走在暗影的精灵，那些受圣光祝福的勇士，那些熟悉水性的水手，那些和熔炉打交道的矮人……他理应保护这一切，这令他感到伤感。  
“您为什么要叫我呢，大主教。”他想起傍晚时分同阿拉托尔的谈话， “图拉扬，奥蕾莉亚，我真的非常、非常不想伤害你们……阿拉托尔该怎办呢？”他昂起头，他着实在认真思考着，阿拉托尔究竟会如何面对这件事，他感觉很抱歉，他觉得换一个时间和场合，他也许会同那个半精灵成为朋友。  
“你们让我别无选择。”  
但绝对不是现在。

安度因国王确实没有装备任何武器，事实上他并没有携带武器的必要。他勾起小指，操控着夺日者朝大主教和风行者正面发动攻击，而他自己则扬起右手，凝神汇聚着来自虚空的能量，他听见奥蕾莉亚·风行者在后跳躲闪的间隙发出一声惊愕。“我还是个初学者，奥蕾莉亚女士。”他谦逊地开口，“虚空着实是一个巨大的宝库，有太多我们尚且未知的奥秘，我真希望您能够对我加以指导，只可惜……”  
“您没有时间了。“他的手指指向前方，不详的深紫色顺着他的指尖爬满他的全身，一条通路在他指尖绽放，无数难以言喻的混乱之力啸叫着冲向虚空精灵。图拉扬将圣锤砸向纵火的法师，同时在那些混乱的能量缠上妻子之前举起盾牌，将风行者掩在身后。  
“啊，大主教，您的反应一直那么好，我猜这就是同恶魔搏战多年的本能：总能更快地意识到来自深渊的黑暗——你早就知道了，是吗？那你为何不去向我们亲爱的先知汇报呢？”他意识到自己开始难以压抑地怒吼，他的形状开始在燃烧的房间里变得飘忽不定。  
“他走得太远了！”奥蕾莉亚朝丈夫高喊着，“我见过我的同胞走向这样的末路。他被虚空吞噬了，我们必须阻止——”她在说话的同时拉起弓弦，却未装备箭矢，三枚暗影化的箭刃从她指尖诞生，它们呼啸着冲向那个疯狂的国王。

它们正中目标。  
一枚刺入人类的腰腹，一枚贯穿人类的胸膛，一枚扎进人类的眉心。  
“哎唷。”国王叫嚷着，“好痛。”几乎是片刻的功夫，那些暗影凝结的箭刃开始在他身上融化，缓缓成为他的一部分。“你没有立场指责我，奥蕾莉亚！我见过你真正的样子——就在暴风城，你杀了你的丈夫，你杀了你的儿子，你带来了毁灭与死亡，而我是在捍卫我的王国！”他愤怒地挣扎咆哮着，更多来自虚空的通路开启，混乱力量的实体从四面八方来袭，没有空间给予风行者进行躲避了。  
可游侠将军在被阴影贯穿之前消失了，与此同时图拉扬在圣光壁垒的庇护下冲刺，他手中的盾牌刺向人类的咽喉，力度之大以至于墙面都微微振动。风行者从虚空裂隙闪现而出，站在丈夫的身后。“够了，安度因·乌瑞恩。”大主教痛苦地说着，“醒醒，孩子，我知道你依然在那儿。”  
他盾牌上端的凹槽刚好卡住国王的脖颈，将他钉在原地。“我们可以修复你，孩子，你只是误入歧途，圣光不会抛弃你，它会为你指明道路……“大主教注视着他依然沉默但愤怒的紫色双眼，悲哀地开口道，“想想你的父亲，想想他为何赋予你这个名字，安度因。想想洛萨爵士和你的祖父——”  
国王恍惚了一会儿，有那么一会儿他似乎遗忘了自己的名字。安度因·莱恩·乌瑞恩。他尝试着在舌尖又一次把那名字轻念。“这没什么好想的，这些名字甚至不属于我。”他朝图拉扬伤感地笑了笑，“他们是逝去的英雄，他们永垂不朽。而我将永远活在他们的阴影之下，人们提到我的时候就会说，‘啊，那个小鬼国王，甚至不及他祖父和洛萨爵士的十分之一要强。’”

“……这就是我名字的故事，我的祖父和安度因·洛萨爵士，我父亲希望我能继承他们的勇敢与伟大。”他叹了口气。  
“那听上去很辛苦，我的王子。你不必理会这个，你完全可以开拓自己的故事，我相信它一定会是个好故事。”那头两岁的小龙朝他咧嘴微笑，露出尖锐的犬齿。“就像我的一样，你瞧，没人为我取一个名字，于是我决定自己代劳，我希望能记住上古之神对我的族群造成的不可挽回的伤痛，我希望铭记这份怒火，于是我为自己取名叫‘拉希奥’ 。它听上去还不错吧？”（ 注：Wrathion，wrath：怒火）

他不知道自己为什么会突然想到这个，他抽搐着嘴角想要还原那份俏皮的微笑。  
*那头龙已经走了，就像他之前丢下你的每一次一样。*

于是那个微笑尚未弯起就化作一声呜咽。他由衷地乞求着圣光，祈求它们响应自己的召唤，祈求什么人从未离开——或者下一秒就出现，阻止他，在一切太晚之前。他双手扶住盾牌的轮廓，那些暗紫色的阴影正从他的脸上消散，那些来自虚空的触手从无数通路中收回，温暖的，明亮的光芒回应了他的祈祷，它们再一次从国王的指尖绽放。“我很抱歉……”他听见自己哽咽着痛哭出声，他听见大主教欣喜的笑声，感觉到颈部的压力正逐渐减轻。

那是个机会。于是他闭上眼睛，松开盾牌，在空中打了个响指。  
那些光，它们失望着退却。

他听见盾牌落地的响声，随后是躯体倾倒的钝响。他睁开双目，看见大主教和风行者的身躯已然瘫倒在地。他的手指发颤，似乎依然记得两颗跳动的心脏划过指尖的触感——他又一次成功地将部分物体在瞬间移动至扭曲虚空，只不过这次不再是苹果树外壳下的韧层，而是两颗鲜活的、跳动的心脏。  
他在一瞬间倾颓下来，在图拉扬尚且温热的身躯旁双膝跪下，伸出双手覆上大主教诧异的双眼，“您错了……圣光没有抛弃我，我知道的。是我舍弃了它。圣光，或者暗影，都无所谓，我证明了它们没有善恶之分，他们只是能量和武器，仅此而已。这是那些血骑士给我的启发。”  
“但我……”他剧烈地喘息着，“我很抱歉，真的。”  
随后他挥了挥右手，召唤来自虚空的触须刺穿了夺日者法师的胸腔。

“这看上去像什么？”他突然开口道。  
“我在问你们，这看上去像什么？”他抬起手擦了擦眼睛，再一次发问，“我以为拉希奥让你们留下时嘱咐过，‘听从国王的吩咐’。”他转过脑袋，看见绿色皮肤的女性兽人突然抬起了手中的弩，但马上被右拦下了。“右！聪明的女孩，告诉我，这里刚刚发生了什么？”  
左右向顾无言，这里发生的一切显然已经超越了她们的想象。  
“事情是这样的：你们遵从你们所侍奉的黑龙之命，妄图再一次挑起联盟部落之间的纷争，你们勾结银月城的精灵暗杀我的大主教，然后企图逃跑。”

左右在一瞬间同时举起弓弩并朝他射击，无论拉希奥殿下在临走前是嘱咐她们如何行事，她们始终有自己的判断标准，什么时候该听命于人类国王，以及——什么时候该杀死他，她们一直有这种觉悟：为了黑王子最大的利益服务。  
“让我告诉你们接下来的事……”他扬起右手，虚空通路在他面前打开吞噬了那两支箭矢，并再次于二人身后开启，箭矢穿越漫长未知的空间最终射向了它们的主人。“……暴风城守备军发现了你们的罪行，并将你们当场击杀。军情七处接管了这起性质恶劣的谋杀案，刺客大师肖尔在严密地调查了现场痕迹之后，宣布黑爪和血精灵相互勾结，杀死了联盟的英雄：图拉扬与奥蕾莉亚。银月城想要一场战争？那么暴风城必然给予回应。”

“‘为了更伟大的利益。’”他轻声呢喃着。  
等他起身而立时，他突然意识到，自己和那头黑龙幼崽之间的差距缩小了。


	5. 去而复归

他离家很远了。  
当然，当他提及“家”的时候，某些场所的碎片会在刹那间接二连三地闪过他的脑海：成年雌性黑龙温热的鼻息，隐藏于山洞之后的庄园，迷雾笼罩的酒肆，海风吹拂的白城。但它们都不是那个词语本身，对他而言这个词永远只有一种含义：它意味着一整个艾泽拉斯，意味着春天湿漉漉的新叶和冬天的霏霏细雪……他永远不会忘记自己在拉文霍德庄园第一次用鼻尖碰到雪花的触感，他打了个喷嚏，而后燎着了半颗小树。说来奇怪，许多极其重要的决定往往是在很偶然的情况下发生的：他在那一刻决心杀死包括他生父在内的所有被腐化的同胞——只为庇护那些晶莹的雪花和被覆盖着的土地。  
他下定了决心，但这并不意味着容易。  
他依然能想起被黑龙头颅失去光泽的眼睛紧盯时的心悸，他不会告诉任何人这个：他从未从猎杀同胞的行动中获取任何快意，一时的宽慰？也许，但随之而来的更多是刻骨铭心的孤独。有时他会思考，自己儿时的决定是否太过鲁莽，也许并不总是只有最糟的路可选，也许他曾有机会挽救——到此为止了。死亡之翼最年轻的子嗣可能会犯错，但他绝不会后悔。

这不是他第一次离家万里。他曾去过另一个与此相仿的地方：一个平行世界的德拉诺，那里有着生长过剩的植被和璀璨星月的光辉，那是个完整的世界。不像这里，这里是德拉诺仅剩的遗骸，现如今人们叫它外域。他所身处的刀锋山正是整个外域最为险峻之处：在德拉诺破碎之时，霜火岭和戈尔德隆相互碰撞形成了无数耸峙的山岩，这些岩石在漫长的风化作用下变成了尖锐的锥形，如同数把尖刀从山体上凿出，刀锋山就此得名。  
他并不太了解外域的历史，在他被泰坦遗迹净化的时候，观察者之眼只为他灌输了关于艾泽拉斯的诸多奥秘，他只听麾下的勇士零星提及过黑暗之门另一侧曾发生的激战。但作为一个实用主义者，拉希奥对一个已死世界的历史并不过分关心，他只想知道如何让他的世界免遭这样的厄运。  
在他刚刚接到国王的指令，前往刀锋山搜查女妖下落的时候，他颇为惊讶。在他的理解范围内，外域大概是女妖之王最后一个可能躲藏的地点，这命令着实怪异得很……但他无法否认自己的双翼早已跃跃欲试，渴望着一场自由的远行。这并不是说他不喜欢待在他最喜爱的人类友人身旁：在那些奔忙的日子里，当他深怀愧疚与痛苦，迷失于流亡途中的每一个充斥着低语的噩梦时，那些闪烁在人类牧师指尖的温暖光芒几乎是唯一能让他醒来的东西……他只是在人类的城池待太久了，那些砖瓦和白墙并不适合一头龙，他甚至没怎么在那座城的上空展翅翱翔——只为了不吓坏在国王领空巡回的狮鹫。他保持人型的伪装太久了，远比他能自由舒展双翼的时间要长得多。是的，他的确擅长于周旋在人类之间，在生意场上玩弄筹码，在权力的游戏中肆意角逐，但这都只为为了一个崇高的目标：保护这片备受折磨的大地，还他的种族以救赎。他一生几乎都在为着同一个目的而奔走，他疲惫太久了，在上古之神的身躯崩垮的瞬间，他紧绷的神经似乎也一同松弛了下来。  
终于，他可以不再关心凡人的战事与冲突，不再畏惧被低语与虚空支配的梦靥，不再费尽心思、想方设法、虚与委蛇地叼上什么完美的微笑去哄骗一个贪婪的人类为自己奔走效命。  
有生以来第一次，他觉得自己是自由的。

昔日食人魔与鸦人之间的战火早已平息，逐利而行的冒险者们也早已远离，他在刀锋山唯一能找到的搜集信息的对象只剩下了留守的塞纳里奥远征队。那些德鲁伊们  
在卢安荒野的常青林建立了一个营地，他们展开行动的目的和在外域的其他地方一样，都是为了维护此地的生态。刀锋山算得上是整个外域最为破碎的土地，贫瘠高原，岩石峡谷和森林草原相互毗邻，头顶是永远怪异奇特的红色星辰。远征队踏入黑暗之门时，联盟在刀锋山建立了一座名为希尔瓦纳的营地，部落则重建了雷神氏族的废弃要塞。那些联盟与部落的勇士，他们砍掉刀锋山本就稀少的树木资源却又来去匆匆。时光荏苒，远征军早已不再，唯有那群大自然的簇拥仍然在尝试修复这片早已破碎的土地。  
毫无疑问，塞纳里奥远征队的德鲁伊们没有任何关于女妖之王行迹的消息。拉希奥对此心知肚明，他向那些留守的德鲁伊致以崇高的敬意而后决定开展一番搜查。一位保持着猛禽形态的暗夜精灵德鲁伊告诉他，如果他要找什么人的话，也许可以穿越洞穴隧道，顺着龙颅之桥前去鲜血之环看看，那里是戈隆之父格鲁尔昔日的盘踞地，现如今那些戈隆和食人魔早已湮灭，但幽深空阔的要塞与岩穴可能是良好的躲避之所。  
黑龙忽略了那座大桥的名字带给自己的不适感，向着鲜血之环进发。

桥上视野极佳，几乎能将刀锋山的一切低地尽收眼底，可这同时令他在望向峡谷时呼吸一窒。  
他瞬间明白了为何这里被命名为龙颅之桥。  
艾泽拉斯有种体型不大的掠食性小鸟*1，能用喙啄死大型昆虫、蜥蜴、或小鼠，然后将猎物的残骸穿挂在树枝或荆刺上，一如人类将肉挂在铁钩上。放眼望去，数只黑龙的残骸如同被食剩的蜥蜴一般穿刺在峡谷的尖刺上，在刀锋山混着砂石的凛风中风干。而在大桥的正中央，铁链悬挂着一颗被割下的黑龙头颅。  
活着的黑龙不寒而栗，恐惧比疑惑更先窜上他的心头。他从未一次性见过如此多同胞的尸骸，他甚至来不及思考为何黑龙会出现在外域就已经纵身跃下大桥，在空中化作自己真正的模样，冲向可怖的黑龙坟场。

他悬停在空中，距离那些已死的黑龙不过几丈远，压抑住颤抖和反胃的冲动仔细观察：这不可能是因为那些龙飞累了而后坠下刚巧被串成标本，他们全部都是不完整的，有些被扯去翅膀，有些被扯去尾巴……有些只剩下躯干。什么样的生物能抓起一头黑龙，扯去他们的四肢和翅膀然后把他们抛向山崖？他的心脏在胸腔中疯狂擂动着，冷静。他告诉自己，他再次端详那些死去的龙，他们在这里挂了有些年头了，这令他的心脏稍许平息。  
他们的大小不一，有些龙的体型和他差不多大（他提醒自己不要做这样的类比），有些比他还要大上许多。这看上去不像几只迷途的黑龙，他们年龄不同，这里似乎曾有过一整个黑龙族群，至少是一个巢穴——为什么外域会有黑龙的存在？是谁杀死了他们？……他们还有存活下来的吗？

——他突然听到身后袭来的猎猎风声。  
他来不及翻身回望就向左侧倾斜，随后扇动双翼快速拉高自己的位置堪堪躲避。拉希奥暗中责骂着自己的疏忽，他方才太专注了，有什么东西骤然对他发起偷袭，而他竟然在最后几秒才察觉。第二次冲击马上袭来，随之而来的是尖锐的咆哮——  
他在躲避之余惊愕地回首望向袭击者，那东西有着锋利的翅翼和尖锐的爪，极近距离的咆哮令他心悸。  
那是一头龙。

确切地说，一头和他个头不相上下，如假包换，活着的，黑龙。  
“你身上有‘门’那端的臭味！你不属于这里！”他怒吼着，并再次俯下脑袋，瞄准拉希奥的脖颈，准备发起攻击，“你的黑暗主子让你来的？”  
又或者不是“他“，而是“她”。那是头雌性幼龙，那些泰坦造物赋予的知识在拉希奥的脑海快速流淌，她的尾巴尖儿比拉希奥自己的要小上一圈，可后胯部却比他宽，从个头来看不到十岁。任何一个人类冒险者都会她此刻凶恶的尖牙利齿吓到胆战心惊，更不必说那些随时可能喷出的滚滚烈焰。但拉希奥却看得出她保持平衡的尾部微微发颤的，双翼急促地拍击着空气——不管她看上去有多么穷凶恶极，恐惧和惊吓深藏在她的心底。  
拉希奥没来得及发出声音就迎来了雌龙的第三次俯冲，这下雌龙的爪子离他的眼睛只有几寸距离。这么说这里的确存在活着的黑龙，甚至是一个族群，她说他身上有“门”那边的气息，这一定指的是黑暗之门，她知晓自己面对的是一头来自艾泽拉斯的黑龙。可她为何会无端朝自己发起袭击？她提及到自己的……“主子”？什么“黑暗之主”——  
不妙。她朝自己咧开上颚了。  
他慌忙疾速向她身侧闪去。拉希奥熟悉这个姿势，他经验丰富的勇士常常心有余悸地向他讲述他的长姊生前的绝技：奥妮克希亚深深地吸了一口气。虽然黑龙鳞具备极高的火焰抗性，但是并不代表他不会从致命的龙焰喷吐中受到伤害。这有点糟糕，他暗想着，对方的每一次攻击都瞄准自己的要害，她拿出了所有的真学实才想要置他于死地，而相反的是，他并没有这种打算，他甚至不想伤害对方——如果可能的话。

因为上古之神完蛋了。他亲眼看着它颤抖着分崩离析，他的族群因耐萨里奥堕落而开启的诅咒已经由他亲手了结，再也不会有一头黑龙因为饱含疯狂与杀意的低语在噩梦中惊醒。而他再也、再也不会，重现手刃同胞的惨剧。  
在他绕过了雌龙的烈焰吐息之后，他故意没有完全躲开她的第四次攻击，他们相互扑咬着坠向地面，在岩地上溅起灰尘。那头雌龙在坠落的冲击中摇晃着脑袋，她感觉自己方才抓住了他，那个从异世界而来的入侵者，可等尘埃散尽，她睁开双眼之时却发现爪下是空的。

糟了。  
那头黑龙想必在坠地前一秒化作了人型的伪装从她紧握的爪下闪开，她在反应过来的第一秒向身后扫尾，却又在一瞬间发现自己动弹不得。  
“您的礼数太糟糕了，小姐。在‘打招呼’之前甚至没告诉我您的名字。”一个丝绸般的声音在她身后炸开，她试图奋力蜷曲利爪抗争那股无形的力量，可压制她的力量如有千钧，她的爪子只能在地表上留下几道深深的划痕，而无法转身攻击。她眯起眼睛，愤怒地注视着那头从她身后缓缓绕至她身前的黑龙——现在他是个深皮肤人类的模样了，乍看之下还和她的兄长有几分相似之处。  
“好在我多少晓得些做客的礼节，初来乍到的陌生人有义务率先自报家门，闯入你们的领地是我的冒犯，我本无意于此，请多包涵。”他朝她彬彬有礼地鞠躬，等他起身时，她能看到他深邃的脸上闪闪发光的红色双目。  
“我是拉希奥，大地守护者纳萨里奥最年轻的子嗣。我来自艾泽拉斯。”

***  
这是克丽桑丝摩（Chrysanthemum）*2第一次负责巡逻鲜血之环一带。  
她不喜欢这里——她压根就不喜欢刀锋山。这里只有东北角的乌鸦林勉强算得上水土丰茂，其余四方都了无生机，破碎不堪，永远的猩红天空轮番交替着巨大的行星，而她听父亲提起过：在他们的故乡，在艾泽拉斯，那里的天空是蓝色的。  
除了天空的色彩，父亲还对她提起过许多往事，包括他们如何远离家乡，又为何不能返还，她的父亲名为萨贝里安，他是最令死亡之翼的骄傲的孩子之一，曾被黑龙之王亲口夸誉过是“艾泽拉斯最为优秀的造物”……当然，父亲也讲过，“死亡之翼”这个称号并不是她祖父真正的名字，她的祖父名为耐萨里奥，黑龙之王，以及广为人知的大地守护者。但这一切宏伟的称号都随着耐萨里奥本人的堕落而化为泡影，在上万年来自深渊低语的影响下，他和他的子嗣都沦为黑暗意志的执行人，狂妄，傲慢，心底的怒火和周身的烈焰足以将这世界焚烧殆尽。在第二次战争的末尾，父亲以死亡之翼本人全权副官的身份穿越黑暗之门，并将一批黑龙卵送往德拉诺。黑龙之王认为外域没有其他生物胆敢招惹强大的龙族，所以自己的子嗣们可以在那儿安全地成长……但死亡之翼选错了放置龙蛋的地方，他将龙蛋藏匿在戈尔德隆的高山之间，并亲自到那里进行准备工作。这些蛋暴露在这个混乱行星的扭曲能量下，渐渐发生了变异，于是虚空龙族诞生了。即使那些较早孵化出而没有被虚空能量扭曲的黑龙，在外域的日子也并不好过，异族的入侵激怒了在刀锋山生存的巨型戈隆——戈隆之父格鲁尔，他认为黑龙进犯了自己的领地，并带领戈隆和食人魔们发起进攻。恰巧来此地追寻古尔丹之颅下落的联盟远征军来到此地，他们帮助了格鲁尔与死亡之翼的战斗，一位白胡子法师*3用开锁术破坏了死亡之翼用于固定自己身体的护甲，迫使他暂时撤离。在死亡之翼离去后，刀锋山……到处都是黑龙的尸体，他们的尸体像被黏在粘板上的无头苍蝇一样被插在巨大的石齿上，被食人魔吊在火堆上，他们的骨骼被丢的到处都是。杀死了无数黑龙的格鲁尔则赢得了屠龙者的称号。

但凡事皆有两面性。  
对萨贝里安来说，在他身处故乡的漫长生命中目睹了无数同族——兄弟姊妹或是他的子嗣，因执行耐萨里奥的旨意而殒命，但他从未因此伤痛过哪怕一刻钟。一个自他降生时就盘踞在脑海中的低语反复向他叨念着，这些黑龙的死是多么的必要，多么的富有意义，他们的死为黑暗帝国的苏醒铺平了道路……为上古之神的复苏而献出心脏，这就是所有黑龙军团注定的宿命，他甚至从未怀疑过这点，一次也没有。  
直至他穿越黑暗之门，远离艾泽拉斯的大地。那些根治在他头脑中的低语回响逐渐消失得无影无踪，当他翱翔于刀锋山鲜血之环的天穹，目睹自己的孩子被扯去翅膀，拔去尾巴，像个活着的肉块一样被贯穿在刀锋山尖锐的石锥之上时，前所未有的愤怒与痛苦击中了他，令他在空中发出悠长的哀鸣。从那个时候起，身为“死亡之翼全权副官”，“上古之神的执行者”的萨贝里安已经消失，只剩下一个离家万里，孤独悲伤的父亲，因为没能保护自己的孩子而备受煎熬。  
再后来，萨贝里安和他们的表亲虚空龙族携手，在冒险者的帮助下，最终杀死了控制血槌氏族与刀塔氏族的戈隆。他没将那些悬挂在山崖之上的黑龙尸骸取下归于大地，而是放任他们在暴露呼啸的狂风中——这并不意味着他不爱他们，恰恰相反，他爱他的子嗣，以至于要将这一骇人的场景永远留刻在心间，时刻提醒他，黑龙军团在上古之神的低语下是如此的不堪一击，身为奴隶却又何等狂妄，而这样的不可一世又让他们付出了多大的代价。

萨贝里安和穿越黑门而来的黑龙再没有听到过上古之神的低语，他们达成共识：不再履行死亡之翼的命令，不再试图返回他们的家乡，他们尝试着在这片破碎的土地安稳下来，尽管这里一片荒芜，缺乏水源，风沙呼啸——但寂静之处就足矣构成天堂。他们繁衍生息，告诉新一代破壳而出的龙崽们过去的一切，告诉他们黑龙军团被奴役的恐怖往昔，告诉他们永远、永远不可穿越黑暗之门返回家乡。以及，所有从门那一端前来的黑龙都是死亡之翼的爪牙，都是他们的敌人。  
这就是为何克丽桑丝摩在瞥见那头陌生黑龙的第一时间就朝他发起攻击，父亲告诫过他们，“不要仁慈，不留活口”。她是萨贝里安年龄最小的女儿，她先前只在巢穴一带进行巡逻，并帮助她的姊妹们寻找水源，在鲜血之环上空巡逻是一份独特的荣耀，这意味着她已经从一头不经事的幼崽成为了一头能直面血腥历史的黑龙。她时刻准备好捍卫她的族群——从任何来路不明的入侵者手中。

可此时此刻，她在入侵者奇怪法术的压制下动弹不得，他坦言自己来自艾泽拉斯，是黑龙之王的直系后代——克丽桑丝摩才不稀罕这个，去他的大地守护者，她从没见过她祖父的模样，她只知道因为祖父的堕落使得他们不得不偏安一隅，永远无法回归故乡。她朝眼前化成人形的黑龙发出愤怒的咆哮，可这完全没震慑到对方，那个叫“拉希奥”的家伙甚至对此报以一笑。  
“我不是你的敌人，姐妹。”他微笑着向上抬起双手掌心以示和平，“我不知道外域仍有我们的同胞……但现在我很高兴知道这个，无意冒犯，我马上就会把你的咒缚解开，请你稍安勿躁……”他弯曲手指，呢喃着未知的咒语。克丽桑丝摩顿然觉得自己肩上的重担一扫而空，她瞧着那个在自己面前张扬的陌生黑龙，琢磨着下一次进攻。她的目标太大了，而对方懂得某种束缚魔法，她得在被击中之前成功制敌。她收起双翼，在一片烟雾之中效仿另一头龙的方式，将自己化作人型的伪装，她能察觉到父亲交给她的匕首依然稳妥地挂在她的后腰。  
她谨慎地抬起身子，向后退步，“你从艾泽拉斯来。“她陈述着对方的话。  
“没错。”拉希奥依然将双手扬起置于胸前，原地不动。  
“你说你没有敌意……你说你是纳萨里奥的子嗣。”  
“我是他最后的子嗣。”  
“骗子！”她突然向前冲刺，反手抽出后腰的匕首刺向那个满身是破绽的黑龙，可这一下她扑了空，那头龙竟在她的刀刃逼近的前一秒消失得无影无踪。“我没在骗你。”他那讨人厌的声音突然从她身后穿来，“呃……女士，你没有把你的角隐藏起来，这在别的地方可能会让你送命的。”  
克丽桑丝摩愤怒地转过身看也不看地就挥舞着匕首，“休要废话！你是奉那些黑暗低语之命前来为祸的！你这被腐化的渣滓——我不会让你接近我父亲！”她的匕首再一次勉强划过对方的胸襟，又被他闪开了。  
“我从来没有被腐化！‘父亲’？也许你父亲是一位更理智的交流对象，也许我是需要和他谈谈——”

他突然闭上了嘴。  
没有人望向空中，但他们都知道是什么即将降临，所有年幼的黑龙都能嗅出族群领袖的气息。克丽桑丝摩一直眉头紧皱的脸上终于露出了笑容，她注视着一只修长的手搭上那只狂妄黑龙的肩膀。  
“让我听听你想要谈些什么，小子。”萨贝里安的尖爪紧紧地扣住入侵者的肩，“然后我再决定要不要把你的脑袋咬下来。”  
“父亲！”克丽桑丝摩有些羞愧的低下了头，“我很抱歉——”  
萨贝里安扬手止住了她的话。“你叫什么，小鬼？”

那头入侵的黑龙看上起依然坦然自若，丝毫没有溜走的意思。“拉希奥，我是耐萨里奥的——”他的话被年长的黑龙打断了，“耐萨里奥的子嗣，是的，是的，我明白，我们都是黑龙之父的孩子，共享他的疯癫与狂妄，还有什么我不知道的新闻吗？”  
拉希奥侧眼瞥向压住他肩膀的黑龙，似乎在思索着措辞的方式。“当然。”他才一次叼上那副志得意满的微笑，“死亡之翼死了，连同他在艾泽拉斯所有被腐化的子嗣。我干的。”  
这似乎并没惊起萨贝里安太大的波澜，“这么说，你是个大义灭亲的小鬼，你是想要最后朝自己胸口捅一刀还是怎么的？”  
“没有那个必要。我还在蛋中的时候就被泰坦仪器清楚了腐化，那些罪恶的低语从未徘徊在我的耳边。”  
萨贝里安叹了口气，“一个被低语逼疯的可怜小崽子，自以为在贯彻荒诞的正义。我头一次见到这样的效果，你追到外域来是觉得能够只身一人‘干掉’耐萨里奥剩下的黑龙军团？”  
“不。”拉希奥严肃地开口，“我从未打算要伤害你们。听着，我不知道您的身份，不知道您的名字，甚至不知道你们是如何来到外域的。但我知道一点：你们一定对上古之神和它的奴役深恶痛疾，以至于要下令杀死所有从艾泽拉斯归来的黑龙。可我要告诉你们的是：上古之神完蛋了，恩佐斯被消灭了……你们可以回家了。”  
“顺带一提，这也是我干的。”

克丽桑丝摩从未见过这样惊愕的表情出现在父亲的脸上，尽管它转瞬即逝。“我现在没有证据可以拿给您，但我发誓——以艾泽拉斯的名义，只要你尝试踏上归途，就会明白，低语再不会成为我们的困扰。”那头年轻的黑龙听上去言之凿凿，几乎令克丽桑丝摩产生了些许动摇。她期盼地望向父亲，上古之神死了？他们可以回家了？回到……艾泽拉斯？  
萨贝里安松开了自己的手爪，他踱步到那头年轻小龙的正前方，注视着他闪闪发光的红眼睛，他似乎在一瞬间想要说些什么，却又转念放弃了。

“这里就是我的家。”他淡然开口，“我的家人都在这里。”  
“您似乎并不怀疑我方才所言的真实性……鉴于您的孩子一直质疑——我是个骗子。”拉希奥颇为无礼地直视着年长黑龙的眼睛。  
“你最好对我放尊重点儿，小子。如果你真的是耐萨里奥的子嗣……那我算是你的兄长。虽然我不像奈法利安那样是个狂妄自大的疯子，但不代表我能允许你揶揄我的孩子。”他朝拉希奥摇了摇头，“这里没什么你想要的了，小鬼。回到……黑暗之门的另一端去吧。”  
“可你们难到没有——”  
拉希奥在话音未落之前察觉到年长的龙消失了，一晃的功夫又出现在他的身后，手爪再一次轻轻搭上他的肩颈。“你最好在我打算咬死你之前离开这儿。“  
“恕难从命。”他耿直地答复到，“我来此地还有别的任务要完成，我可以担保这与黑龙无关，我想在接下来的几天可能会去东北部的乌鸦林走一走。”他讲话的声音故意拉得老大，并且双目扫向一直旁观一切的克丽桑丝摩。“我保证我不会伤害或者主动干扰你们的族群。”他故意拖长强调。  
而后他不知怎的，灵巧地从萨贝里安的手下脱逃，在一阵烟雾之中化作一头幼龙，振翅朝远山飞去。

萨贝里安严肃地凝望着他的声音，一直到他消失于刀锋山尖锐的石锥林。  
“现在回家，克丽丝。”他呼唤着女儿的名字，转身离去。  
“好的，父亲。”在克丽桑丝摩变成幼龙之前，她又一次抬起头，试图张望拉希奥消失的方向。

***  
拉希奥在鸦人的营地附近同样没找到任何关于希尔瓦娜斯的踪迹。  
事实上，在全面了解刀锋山的地质与资源之后，他认为这地方对女妖之王来说不具备任何吸引力。他收敛双翼，再一次站在乌鸦林破碎的边缘，凝望四周怪异而硕大的星辰。  
“出来吧，我知道你在那儿。”他突然对着静默的群星开口。  
树叶窸窣作响，他不必回头就知道那儿藏着一头好奇心旺盛的小龙，他听着对方蹑着脚爪悄然上前，在他身旁驻足。“你说让黑龙之王堕落的元凶已经死去，这是真的吗？”  
他侧过硕大的脑袋，瞧见一双同样红得发亮的眼睛。“当然是真的，我还能告诉你它是如何被消灭的，不过在那之前——我们还不知道你的名字呢，女士。”  
克丽桑丝摩咯咯地笑出声——以一头黑龙的标准，当然若是让人类旁观的话，他一定会觉得这头龙威慑地低声咆哮，只有龙们才能分辨出笑声和咆哮的区别。“克丽桑丝摩。”她收敛起笑声，“父亲不让我来找你。”  
“嗯哼。”拉希奥发出一声轻哼。  
“但我有很多想要知道的事，哦，我甚至不知道死亡之翼已经陨落了，更不必说上古之神，你说它叫什么来着？还有你说回到故乡——我们真的能回去了吗？我们真的不会再受到地狱的影响了吗——”  
“嘿，嘿，慢点，一次一个问题，女士！”  
“哦，哦！好的，抱歉，我只是太激动了，父亲甚至不让我告诉我的姐妹们！呃，让我想想……”她似乎真的陷入了思考，犹豫着首先抛出哪一个最令她关心的问题。“哦！我想要知道这个！艾泽拉斯——它的天空真的是蓝色的吗？”  
拉希奥没有第一时间回答这个问题，一时间许多蓝色的事物闪过他的脑海：艾比西安允诺的至高岭蔚蓝的晴空，波光粼粼无边无尽的海面，暴风城连绵的蓝色瓦顶，还有一双温和的、总是充满笑意的蓝眼睛。这令他忍不住想要微笑，“是的，它蓝得惊人。”他说。

一旦明白了你不是敌人，克丽桑丝摩就是一头容易相处的幼龙，她精力旺盛，生机勃勃，怀揣着有一个世界那么大的好奇心和求知欲，恨不得在短短几个小时的功夫榨出所有关于艾泽拉斯的奇妙故事。他们分享彼此的历史与生活，克丽桑丝摩向他诉说父辈的历史，拉希奥向她侃侃而谈自己多年来的冒险。这头小龙甚至开始逼问他黑暗之门的位置——  
“我不能告诉你这个，至少现在不能。”拉希奥摆了摆脑袋，“你父亲会杀了我的。”但在瞧见对方失望的眼神之后他又忍不住补充，不知为何他总是对被过度保护的幼崽抱有最真切的同情，“不过请相信我，你的父亲总有一天会回到故乡——带着他的家人一起，到那时你就能用自己的眼睛见证一切。”  
她小声嘟哝着什么，拉希奥没能听清，因为另一个许久未闻的声音引起了他全部的注意力。  
那是他的黑爪密探通过精神信号联系他的声音。自从他来到外域之后，他就断绝了包括左右在内的所有黑爪特工的联络信号，他不是有意而为，可能是这里离艾泽拉斯过于遥远。但如今，那个熟悉的暗号身再一次响彻他的脑海：如果没听错的话，这甚至还是一个级别颇高的警报。  
他的特工就在刀锋山，此时此刻。  
你知道我的位置，来见我。他闭上眼睛回应道。

那个向他发出警报的人类在半个钟头之内来到了他的面前，拉希奥熟悉这个人类，这位潜行者曾同他一起深入尼奥罗萨，他不仅是黑爪的密探，更是军情七处的特工，这样的身份对黑龙而言别有一番作用。  
可他最出色的特工此时此刻看上去极为糟糕，他受了不止一处外伤，虽然并不致命，但显而易见的是他曾被什么尖牙利齿的东西追逐过——也许是猎犬，拉希奥暗想着，他的精神同样疯疯癫癫，表现形式是他断断续续语焉不详的话语。“他们死了。左右手，还有大主教。他们死了。右手临终前让我看到，她一定要让我警告您……”  
一块坚冰顺着喉管滑入他的胃，“左右手”，拉希奥艰难地思考着，他想那只有可能是那两位从他幼时起就陪伴在他身边的，沉默但可靠的女士们……左右死了？  
“右让你告诉我什么？”他化作人型，俯身握住特工的手，努力忽视鲜血的黏腻，凝视着他的眼睛，试图翻搅他的思绪。但这没能成功，他的脑子似乎被什么东西入侵过，导致所有的记忆混乱不堪，“暴风城！国王……需要……？”  
“有什么人在暴风城带来了麻烦？？国王还好吗？是右让你告诉我，国王要将我召回？” 是谁？是女妖之王的调虎离山计？还是说——他的脑子快速思索着。  
“不！”潜行者突然瞪大了双眼，伸手紧攥住他的衣袖高声咆哮：“右命令我们告诉你——不要回到暴风城。”  
然后他的双手骤然松懈，停止了艰难的喘息。

他沉默良久。  
“我很抱歉，克丽桑丝摩。但我们今天不能继续讲下去了——关于艾泽拉斯，我相信你的父亲总有一天能想明白的。有非常紧急的要务有待解决……再见了，姐妹。“  
而后他转过身轻踮脚尖，张开双翼，义无反顾地奔向他刚被警告过、绝对不要折返的白城。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1 指伯劳鸟。  
> *2 夏荷取的名字，意思是“秋菊”，我们把autumn ass这个沙雕名字光速pass掉之后，找了个看起来漂亮点儿的。  
> *3 指卡德加。


	6. 向……祈祷吧，宝贝儿

06向……祈祷吧，宝贝儿  
每一位在暴风城居住过半年以上的酒客都知道该如何选择称心如意的酒馆，如果你是一位艳慕荣光，渴望冒险的新兵，你就该带着新打磨好的利刃叩响“镶金玫瑰”的大门，那里有着无数满载功勋的勇士迫不及待分享自己的光辉战绩。如果你是一名对环境要求苛刻，喜爱清幽，只愿独酌的神秘客，你就该戴上兜帽和斗篷迈入“蓝色隐士”的门槛，那里的顾客都是些安心品酒的学者，你只需要警惕冷不防喝到一杯错加了急冻魔法的香槟。若是你真正期待的只是一场酣畅淋漓的大醉，旧城区的“猪和哨声”绝对是你的不二之选，平价的桶装黑啤献给最不羁的旅人，热辣迷人的女郎青睐最豪迈的勇士，只需要几枚银币，你就能痛享一整夜的迷醉。  
暴风城是座开放包容的港口城市，宝贝儿。她是联盟冠冕上最闪耀的明珠，无论你是功勋老兵，新兵蛋子，独行侠还是酒鬼，你都能找到合适的去处，热闹非凡的酒馆向所有人敞开怀抱——哪怕你是一名恶贯满盈，指尖沾满鲜血的法外之徒：肖像和全名印在一张张戳有皇家火漆印的牛皮纸上，下方附加着一个令人咂舌的悬赏金额。你依然能在这座宽容的白城找到暂时歇脚之处，虽然那儿光线阴暗，空气浑浊，酒水昂贵又刺鼻，你相中的那位红发美人儿随时有可能掏出怀中的匕首将你捅个透心凉。但此时此刻，对你这样的亡命之徒来说，能藏污纳垢之处就美好得如家般温暖。  
此地名为“已宰的羔羊”，地处法师区最不显眼的的角落，一个破破烂烂的招牌，一道吱吱呀呀的窄门。扎雷·穆尔是这所酒馆的经营者，酒馆得名于一本老板极爱的侦探小说：《已宰的羔羊》讲述了一位热衷于将受害者四肢逐一砍去并欣赏他们哀嚎的连环杀手兼厨子，在杀死了追捕自己的侦探之后浪迹天涯的故事。扎雷·穆尔的奇特之处不仅在于对推理小说的独特审美，这位老板的来历向来众说纷纭，有人说他曾是迪菲亚兄弟会的一员，有人说他是被肃清却又假死的军七特工，其中最离谱的说法是，他的真实身份是一头伪装成人类的黑龙，在“拉特拉娜女伯爵”入主暴风要塞时一同潜藏入暴风城，时至今日依然伺机为他的女主人报一箭之仇。但他本人坚持自己是一位遵纪守法的联盟公民，“每个周日上午准时前往光明大教堂参加礼拜，该上缴的税款一个子儿都不少”，可你若问及那些隐藏在“已宰的羔羊”地下窖穴的隐秘勾当，他只会一脸困惑地朝你眨眨眼皮，并矢口否认：“地下窖穴？什么窖穴？我可以把这里的施工图纸拿来给您看，我这儿除了酒窖什么都没有。”  
如果你连这个都相信，那你想必在暴风城只待了不足半年。

***  
那位神秘贵客推响吱呀的木门时，酒馆没什么顾客，只有几个喝高了的侏儒刺客正趴在桌下此起彼伏地打鼾，扎雷·穆尔正在拿着一块分不清底色的墩布同一只脏兮兮的酒杯搏斗。酒馆老板在瞥见来客深色兜帽的瞬间就丢下了手中的活儿，不动声色的朝对方指了指吧台后的暗门，露出一条阴暗深邃的走道，他朝对方递上一根蜡烛，却被那人摇头回绝。那人脚步匆匆地冲进了暗道，仿佛有着一宗价值千万的交易等待着他完成。扎雷·穆尔凝视着他的身影，他马上就要消逝于黑暗之中了。  
“——殿下！”扎雷·穆尔突然开口，那个身影停住了，他稍稍向上走上几阶阶梯，抬手脱下了自己的兜帽，一双暗红的眼睛在黑暗中闪闪发光。  
“怎么？”黑王子朝他的簇拥扬起下巴，等待着老板的发言。  
“没什么要紧的事儿……”人类男性吞吐道，午夜的凉风正透过半开的窗户吹拂过他的后颈，他却觉得自己背后发烫，“就像我一开始建议的那样，您最好抓紧时间，最近……城里的日子不怎么太平。”  
“我略知一二。”年轻的黑龙低声开口，片刻之后就朝人类咧嘴微笑，“我们不是早已习惯了身处这样的世界吗？”他转过身，继续朝幽暗的地道中前行，可没走几步就突然折返向上。“扎雷·穆尔。”他轻念着人类的名字，“感谢你的多年的支持，你一直是我最出色的特工之一。”  
“您过誉了。”  
“待会儿见。”  
然后他转身向地下深处走去。

扎雷·穆尔回到他的吧台前坐下，继续拿起那个玻璃酒杯试图擦去底部的污痕，他忙碌了一会儿，弯腰从吧台的出柜中抽出一瓶波特酒，咬开软木塞，往那只没能擦干净的杯中倾倒。他的手心有些滑，指尖发颤，他能熟稔地调制出数十种风味独特的鸡尾酒，但现在却不能为自己完美地斟上一杯，他最后一下没能及时收住，深红的液体顺着吧台的边缘弄湿了他的靴面。他骂骂咧咧地拿起那块脏兮兮的墩布划拉着吧台，将它狠狠地丢向身后的垃圾桶，抄起酒瓶一股脑地吞咽。  
他伸手玩弄着那支蜡烛的烛芯，手指快速地拨弄着火焰。他呆坐了好一会儿，直到酒瓶见底，直到蜡烛快要燃尽。他昏头转向地从抽屉里又拿出一根蜡烛，朝那支快融化的烛头借了点儿火，他捧着蜡烛跌跌撞撞地踱向窗边，把半开的窗户完全敞开，将那支新燃着的蜡烛放在了窗边。  
窗外的栗树沙沙作响。

***  
拉希奥一回到暴风城的边缘就开始密切联系他的特工们。  
他回到暴风城当然是源于那个垂死黑爪的警告，那位黑爪几乎马上就死于失血过多，带来的还有左右模棱两可的死讯……一些极其糟糕的预感呼唤着他不得不回去，某些人可能急需他的帮助。令他意外的是能够回应的人屈指可数，他一向同他的特工有特殊的联系方式，他能通过他们随身携带的水晶增幅器直接同他们交流。他最先联系了左右，可无人回应，某些相关的传闻令他不寒而栗，他做好了最坏的打算，但却依然忍不住奢望一线生机。萨茉·卢托斯（Summer Lotus）和斯普瑞·匹奇（Spring Peach）[ *：萨茉•卢托斯（Summer Lotus）：夏荷；斯普瑞•匹奇（Spring Peach）：春桃。夏老师的两位狼狈为奸的二五仔oc]是最先回应他的人，他们是一对虚空精灵夫妇，萨茉热爱毒药和锋利的匕首，匹奇先生则热衷于和恶魔打交道，盗贼和术士就像牧师与圣骑士那样天生一对，后者擅长治愈伤痛……而前者则擅长给后者增添“业务”。他们不是拉希奥最好的特工，事实上拉希奥只认识他们不足半年，他当然更希望同帮助自己杀死父亲的那位传奇潜行者见面，但眼下显然不是挑三拣四的时候，来自黑爪的情报至少比大街上的流言要可靠的多。

他同那对精灵夫妇在地下窖穴的角落处落座，没有酒精，只有几杯提神的茶和简单烘制的烤肉，但此时此刻，听到的消息令他食欲全无。  
萨茉·卢托斯和斯普瑞·匹奇再一次向他证实了左右的死亡。他们收到了两位女士在临终前向所有黑爪发布了一条消息（是的，当然，除了他自己之外，左右也有同所有特工联系的权限）：乌瑞恩国王运用某种特殊的力量杀死了辛多雷的使者、大主教图拉扬和游侠将军，并将密谋的罪行加在左右和黑龙身上。“我最后听到的讯息是，她们让我们离开暴风城，找到你，警告你，不要回来。”萨茉·卢托斯皱着眉头轻念道，“然后讯号就中断了。”  
“但你们依然留在这里。”黑龙沉着地应答道，他没有功夫为他的女士们哀悼，“你们没有听从她们的指示离开，当我不在的时候，你们应答优先服从左右的命令。”  
精灵夫妻相互凝视了彼此。斯普瑞·匹奇捻了捻自己的小胡须，恭敬地回答：“我们听从了，殿下，在一开始的时候。但事态瞬息万变，暴风城的武装力量几乎在第一时间展开了对我们的搜捕——”  
“我的特工有许多扎根于军情七处，我以为你们会有更多的反应时间。”黑王子皱眉打断了精灵的解释。  
“问题正在这里。”萨茉·卢托斯摇晃着脑袋，“马迪亚斯·肖尔亲自突击过滤了所有军七的特工，所有持有……您制造的魔法物品的人都被列为了怀疑对象。许多人在一开始就被拘押，于是我们决定派少部分人留守这里，等待您的回归，大部分则逃离城市，向您发出警告，只是这并没有看上去的那么容易，暴风城实施了宵禁，一些人类说他们许多年未曾见过这样的阵势。”  
拉希奥沉默了一会儿，而后突然冷笑出声。“‘所有持有黑龙制造的魔法制品的人’都被列为了怀疑对象？如果我没记错的话，深入尼奥罗萨的那批勇士——那些联盟的精锐可是人人佩戴着我制造的披风。“  
“哦。”精灵们叹了口气，“所以他们都被‘特殊关照’了。”

“您最好吃点儿东西，不然赶路的时候就更加没工夫了。”萨茉有些关切地朝黑龙指了指面前的晚餐，这东西目前为止还没人碰上一下。  
“不，我现在就出发。”拉希奥原地站起，拉开椅子就准备向上走去，可那对夫妻几乎在同一时间起立，“您打算去哪里？现在不是出城的好时候，他们在夜晚比白日更要警惕。”恶魔术士急切地开口，并试图跟在黑龙的身后。  
“去哪里？”拉希奥没有看他们，他凝望着隧道上方的黑暗，“这取决于我们的客人希望我去那儿——”他话音未落就向身侧突然翻滚闪避，几枚小巧的匕首扎在他原先站立的地方。  
“女士，先生，你们朗多雷真令我失望，我早该料到和虚空打交道的家伙都不值得信赖。”他聚精会神地凝望着匕首射来的方向。  
“就像所有的黑龙都不值得信任一样，在选择信任的对象方面，我想我们总会难免走些弯路。”军情七处的现役首脑，马迪亚斯·肖尔从隧道上方的阴影处悄然现身。  
“我亲爱的刺客大师！没想到是您亲自前来，看来我们的国王对我尤其器重。”他回过头朝那对提前走漏风声的精灵呲牙笑了笑，“安度因陛下居然策反了我忠诚的特工，我不得不要对他刮目相看了。”  
手持匕首的精灵盗贼原地突然消失，片刻之后腾空出现在黑龙的身后——伴随着一声痛苦的尖叫而后跌落在地。“影袭用得不错。”拉希奥扭头瞥向自己曾经的特工，面颊上突然泛起的黑鳞闪闪发光，像只尾巴沾到水的黑猫那样随意甩了甩自己锐利尾尖上的鲜血，他在一瞬间将部分的身体化作了自己真正的模样。“只是你离开艾泽拉斯的时间太久了，这里的冒险者都知道：永远不要站在一头黑龙的身后。”  
“国王要见你。”肖尔清了清嗓子，言简意赅，“你知道我们在这里没有交手的必要，你一向是个识时务的人，‘顾问’。”  
“啊，安度因，”拉希奥望向肖尔，他的尾巴已经消失了，“我正准备去见他呢，匹奇先生！”他突然望向那位精灵术士，“我们正巧才说到这个呢，我们方才就是打算去拜访国王呢，请带路吧，刺客大师。”

“已宰的羔羊”里大概从没有像现在这样挤满了全副武装的军七特工，拉希奥从隧道中探头的时候，他们还试图将黑龙制服拘押，被肖尔摆了摆手阻止。扎雷·穆尔还在接连不断地为自己倒上一杯又一杯的酒，他絮絮叨叨，疯疯癫癫，一见到拉希奥就吞吞吐吐地胡言乱语，诸如“我很抱歉”，或是“你不知道他会对我做些什么”。  
“我知道的。”拉希奥打断了他的话，朝那位身世传奇的酒店老板温和地笑了笑，“替我向左右问好。”  
那个醉醺醺的人类尚未来得及发出一声疑惑的呢喃就倒下了，一击隐晦的龙族魔法巧妙地正中他的胸膛。这引发了特工不小的骚动。“如果你继续这样做，我将对你采取一些必要措施。”肖尔朝他警告道。  
“抱歉，不会有下次了。”黑龙朝他耸耸肩，“快走吧，我迫不及待和我们的国王好好谈谈了。”

***  
他们没有走向暴风要塞。  
他们沿着护城河前行，穿过法师区花园中分岔交错的小径，穿越蓝顶的贸易区，直到能望见光明大教堂的塔尖，距离黎明还有好一会儿，晓月的光辉依然轻柔地包裹着洁白的教堂。他们在教堂大门前驻足，黑龙和刺客大师在人群的最前方。  
“马迪亚斯·肖尔，我知道你对暴风城忠心耿耿，所以这话我只问一次，”黑龙将声音控制在只有他们二人能听清的范围，“安度因究竟怎么了？”  
肖尔发出一声不屑的鼻音，“你的诡计你自己自然一清二楚。”  
“哦，刺客大师，拜托！”黑龙似乎有些焦躁，“动动脑子！我们的国王派我前往外域的理由你知道的一清二楚，将我的全部特工暴露在我不在的城市而后远程发动‘政变’？你就是这么看我的？”  
肖尔没有言语。“国王在里面等你。”最终，他只这样开口。  
黑龙只身一人，踏上光明大教堂门前的蓝毯。

他步入宽阔的教堂厅堂，他察觉到温暖，他感觉到明亮的光辉洋溢在这座建筑内部，他听见悠远肃穆的祷歌从不远处传来：圣光将给予你智慧，圣光将愈合你的伤口，圣光将展现你的命运。他注视着那个闪闪发光的人类穿着紫红的主教长袍矗立在祭台之前，那些明亮耀眼的光辉从他周身源源不断地涌出，照亮了教堂的彩窗，他站在那些长椅之间安静等待着，一直到人类结束他的祷告。  
“有用吗，那些祷言？”他朝主教的背影发问。  
主教转过身，那些方才充盈着整个建筑的光芒消失了，这里的温度似乎一下子冷了下来。  
“从未。”（Never）  
他听上去似乎迷茫又破碎。

拉希奥直到迈入这所教堂之前，都怀着一个不真切的猜想：有什么人中伤了国王然后扮成了他的样子，真正的安度因想必藏在某处期待着帮助；或是国王被什么女妖的邪恶力量所控制。可这个毫无根据的猜测在此时完全立不住脚，他几乎一望见那些璀璨光芒的就明白了，那是安度因，仅此而已。  
他想问问人类的肩膀还好吗，可话脱口而出的时候却变成了：“安度因，你还好吗？”  
“哦……你猜不到，”人类方才的迷茫似乎凭空消失了，他发出咯咯的笑声，“我从来没有这么好过。”  
“我可以帮你——”黑龙挣扎着开口。  
“帮我？”安度因打断了他的话，他的声音越来越大，情绪越发激动，“怎么帮我？就像你杀死你的父亲和你所有被腐化的同胞？就像你最信赖的两特工——你意志的执行人在第一时间对我亮出弓箭？”  
拉希奥没能回答，但他知道自己心中已有答案。  
“我知道的，拉希奥。”人类朝他疲惫地笑了笑，“我太了解你了。”  
他们沉默半晌，直到黑龙率先打破静默。“左右在哪儿？”黑龙察觉到苦涩的味道正顺着他的舌尖蔓延。  
“我不知道。”安度因困惑地开口，他站在高台上低头望向黑龙的眼睛，“我的意思是，我不知道我的人把她们埋去哪儿了。这不是我的错，拉希奥，是她们企图弑君在先，她们是自己杀死自己的……你明白吗？”他看上去有点而悲伤，他朝祭坛边捧着圣契的男孩招了招手，“帮我去教堂外叫一位精灵先生进来，孩子，对，那个深色皮肤的精灵施法者，只他一个。”  
男孩一溜小跑离开了教堂，这里又只剩下他和黑龙两个了。  
“就像这样……我会演示给你看的，拉希奥。”

朗多雷术士踏入教堂厅堂的时候，安度因兴奋地朝他招了招手，“斯普瑞·匹奇先生，这儿！我有个任务交给你：攻击那头黑龙，用你的……那叫什么来着，很多火球的那种魔法？“  
“‘混乱之箭’？” 斯普瑞有些忐忑地开口。  
“对，就是这个！”人类笑嘻嘻地了拍手，“别谦让了，我们先前不是相处得很愉快吗？现在快点儿，匹奇先生……攻击那头黑龙！”他突然朝术士咆哮道。

拉希奥眯着眼睛，注视着那个慌乱的朗多雷术士慌忙地朝自己吟唱着一道咒语，他的脚跟已准备好发力，随时向左侧闪躲，他看见术士结束自己的吟唱了——  
混乱的魔法之箭冲向他的胸膛，他及时做出了躲避，可它们在中途就消失了：一道虚空传送门吞噬了那些能量箭，它们就这样凭空消失了。  
或者不是。  
那道虚空通路再次在朗多雷术士的身后开启，混乱之箭中穿了它主人的胸膛。

拉希奥望向人类，安度因放下了方才抬起的右手，虚空能量的残余依然萦绕在他的指尖，这令黑龙有些反胃。“就像这样……这不能怪我，对吧？如你所见，他们是自己杀死自己的。”  
黑龙注视着精灵的身躯向前倒下，他依然能闻见来自虚空腐朽的气息，每一头黑龙都熟知这种感觉，这份恐惧深藏在他们心底深处。“你不是安度因。”拉希奥没有意识到自己已经咧出了尖牙，黑色的鳞片难以抑制地爬上他的脸，“你是什么？”  
“是我。”人类面无表情朝他点了点头，“我是安度因……仅此而已。”

“你不是！”黑龙昂首咆哮着，他的下颌快速地撕裂并前移，尖锐的角冲破了他的颅骨，双翼透过他的胸腔向后扎出。黑龙硕大血红的眼睛紧盯着人类随时可能施法的手，以至于他没能察觉到对方向下抽动的嘴角。  
“好吧，”人类轻轻叹了口气，“我想我们只能这样了。”  
一道虚空裂隙出现在黑龙的身后，从中蜿蜒而出的触须正试图缠上黑龙的翅膀。拉希奥振动双翼，原地腾飞，巧妙地闪躲开那些令人恶心的虚空能量，可更多的裂隙出现在他的周身，他在越发狭窄的闪避空间内移动的越来越困难。  
“你不是总喜欢烧点儿什么吗，小龙崽？”牧师国王冷笑道，“你总是个纵火狂，为什么你不敢烧掉这里呢？”  
黑龙没有理会他，他像当初在尼奥罗萨的天际穿越上古之神层层触须那样，冲破裂隙的防线，试图冲向施法者本人——可当他靠近安度因之后呢？之后他要怎么办呢？  
在他犹豫的间隙，人类朝教堂的二层摆了摆左手。两列持弓箭虚空精灵从阴影中鱼贯而出，那些带着暗影锁链的箭矢于半空中射向那头片刻迟缓的龙，拉希奥的翅膀击散了几支，但更多带着锁链的箭矢绕过他的身躯，将他拉向大地，像一只被图钉定住的飞蛾那样牢牢地钉在教堂光滑的大理石地砖上。  
黑龙愤怒地昂起脑袋，朝人类咧嘴咆哮，他注视着人类手中多了一把利刃：他见过那把双手剑，当它中心的光芒还是金色的时候——可如今那里闪烁的光晕变成了暗紫色，一如安度因指尖吵闹的虚空之力。  
安度因持剑在黑龙的身前站定，“你不准备尝试烧死我吗？”  
黑龙合上了下颌，他闭上眼睛。“我以为你不是那么容易向命运低头的家伙，拉希奥……你太让我失望了。”

在许多个世纪之前，有一位暴君、独裁者、征服者以及皇帝，魔古人的雷电之王，他曾获得了至高守护者莱登的心脏，那里曾汇聚着来自泰坦创世的能量。再后来，复活的雷电之王被凡人勇士击败，大部分人没能在意那颗心脏的下落，只有少数人知道，那颗凝聚着泰坦之力的雷神之心被一位贪婪的冒险者藏走，交给了一位年轻的黑龙，后者直接将它吞入了自己腹中。拉希奥始终未曾像雷神那样自如调动出莱登之心的力量，他还太过年轻，尚不足以掌控这样的能力。但此时此刻，他发自内心的寻求那颗心脏的力量，帮帮我，他闭着眼睛，试着在黑暗中翻搅着自己体内混乱的能量流，他能察觉到上古之神的残响依然回荡在世间，泰坦啊，帮帮我。

等他再睁开双眼的时候，人类发现黑龙的红眼睛闪烁着灿烂的光芒。  
那些定住他身躯的锁链开始消融，但与之伴随的是撕裂般的痛苦贯穿了他的胸腔，他察觉自己的胸前的鳞片几乎快要裂开，那里的岩浆似乎正欲喷薄而出。他恰好瞥见人类极其厌恶的表情，“你现在看起来就像死亡之翼……而你居然管这玩意叫‘泰坦之力’？”  
“让我告诉你一些历史常识，拉希奥。”在黑龙试图挣脱最后几根束缚在他身上的暗影锁链之前，安度因悄声说着。“凯尔萨斯·逐日者曾在外域虏获了一位纳鲁，并将它作为礼物送至血精灵的主城——银月城。在天灾入侵期间，许多血精灵牧师失去了感应圣光的能力，他们认为圣光抛弃了他们，于是背弃圣光之道，转而试图奴役圣光，穆鲁被囚禁在银月城，每一个血骑士都需要从它身上抽取纯正的圣光之力。”  
“这些血骑士给了我启发，当我们的辛多雷‘朋友’访问暴风城的时候，我恰好知道了他们当年使用的魔法，这需要一些辛多雷的魔法天赋……你知道辛多雷和朗多雷本质上是一样的吧？”  
他朝那些虚空精灵挥了挥手，更多的暗影锁链射向那头几乎快要挣脱的黑龙，“他们能吸收圣光的能量，我想这和你身体里的那些能量相比没有什么不同。”  
人类是正确的。

不到一刻钟的功夫，黑龙就精疲力竭地瘫在地面上，双瞳再次黯淡下来。安度因踏着黑龙的身侧，轻巧地翻上黑龙的后背，拉希奥能感觉到人类正踩着自己的长角的后脑，而他无力将他甩下身。“萨拉迈尼曾斩断过另一头黑龙的头颅，所以我想它也能做好这个。”人类双手握住上层精灵之剑的剑柄，而后施力将它分向两侧，双手各执一剑。“你丢下我一人。”他用叹息般地气声在黑龙脑后轻念着。  
我没有。黑龙争辩着，可他疲惫到说不出话。  
“许多次。”安度因补充道，“我不是说这一次，在许久之前……许多次，太多次了。”他稍稍后退，踏上黑龙的肩胛，找准下手的地方。“所以我想你不再需要这个了，小蜥蜴。”  
他扬起手中的双刃，略微抬高声调地叫嚷着，“为了联盟……哈！”这声不像样的呐喊变成了自嘲般的狂笑，“无所谓了。”他向下挥剑，深深地扎入黑龙肩胛的翅翼根部。

剧痛从黑龙的背部翻滚而上，仿佛蚁群顺着血管爬上他的心脏，扎入他的头脑，恐惧呼啸而来，他听见刺耳的咆哮，他看见黑暗，他看见黑暗之中的万千琥珀色的眼睛，他看见翻滚的眼球和错乱的视线，那个困扰他种族上万年的低语再一次回响在他的脑海：  
*你是我的了，黑龙崽子。你输了*

他不想望见那些眼睛，于是他向黑暗更深处下沉，向泰坦祈祷，向圣光祈祷，向黑暗祈祷……向随便他能想到的任何东西祈祷着奢侈的宁静，可那些低语依然萦绕在他而耳边，最终它们汇聚成了一句诅咒：  
*你丢下我一人*


	7. 最后的庇护所

07最后的庇护所 

那枚匕首碰起来似乎还是温热的，这令他想到曾在指尖跳动的雷神之心。  
他将萨塔拉斯向上抛出一个漂亮的弧度并接在手中，怀揣着对胜利的渴求腾跃而起，在猩红的天空下自由地展开双翼，冲向如山峦般连绵扭曲的躯体。他知道，他会在那些致命的触手中翻腾闪跃，而后将匕首深深掷入上古之神的外壳——  
但绝对不是被骤然增多的触手击中翅膀，不是在锥心的刺痛中下坠，他试着扇动双翼，它们却毫无力气，被不详的阴影笼罩着，无精打采地耷拉在身侧，他似乎一瞬间又变成了那个几个月大的龙崽子，在拉文霍德庄园背后的山上被法拉德敦促着学习飞行。他会摔死的。他麻木地想着。

“飞行的诀窍就在于，要学会怎么把自己扔向地面但又错过地面。”[ 参见之前的一个短篇故事《我是如何停止恐惧并爱上飞行》，法拉德教拉希奥飞行]  
一个他几乎已经忘却声音如蚊鸣般悄悄钻入他的脑子，他的心脏在瞬间紧缩。这没用，不是这个，说些有用的。  
“必须在落到一半的时候让注意力突然被别的东西吸引走，这样你就不会再想着坠落，以及随之而来的疼痛。”  
那个年长又坚定的声音再一次随着他的思绪降临，“这是你的世界，小鬼，你说了算，别让它逮到你。”  
注意力，注意力……他试着想象自己最开始学会飞行时的喜悦，微风滑着他腹部的鳞片，让他的翅膀根发痒，他试着想象自己见到的第一缕阳光，第一次日落，第一场雨：雨丝坠入湖水泛起的微微波澜，柳树过长的枝条拂过雾蒙蒙的水面，草尖上露珠倒影之中的一整个世界……  
可这没用，他双目所见依然是尼奥罗萨恐怖可憎的地表以及近在咫尺的深渊之口，他无法挪动自己的翅膀分毫，在对疼痛的恐惧中坠入无边的黑暗。

没有摔死。  
真的不幸。  
他的脚下发烫，他似乎身处一道漫长而逼仄的阴暗走廊，刺鼻的恶臭和腐木的味道混合在一起，让他头晕目眩。他能听到心跳的声音——不，不是他自己的，那声音来自墙壁之中，仿佛将一颗心脏连带着动脉完整地取出，再将它嵌入砖墙深处。  
“砰砰——砰砰。”  
那声音循着壁板而来，越来越响，越来越近。  
他缓慢转过身，仿佛这样就能不引起那“声音”的注意，这里一下子变得明亮起来，就像夕阳的余辉透过窗子铺满房间的地板，他看清了身处的“长廊”——实则是一道细长狭窄的肉腔，上面盘绕着扭曲的经脉和蜷曲的触手，那些滑腻的组织正随着心脏的节奏而滴下深色粘稠的液体，这让他的呼吸变得急促。“长廊”的另一端漂浮着那声音的源头：蜂巢般金黄密集的眼睛如同菌类攀附着腐木，寄生在两颗巨大的心脏上，那些颤抖错乱的视线在沸腾的夕阳中紧盯着他的脸。  
*我看到你了。*  
那些眼睛“开口”说话了。

他拔足而逃，脚下的“地面”翻涌震动，他得离开这儿，越快越好，他在气喘吁吁的间隙瞥向四周，有什么拐角之处潜藏的庇护，有什么能让他暂时躲避的地方吗？这是他的世界，他的……他只需要用力去想。  
他成功了，他瞧见许多扇奇形怪状的门突兀地出现在前方肉腔壁上，一扇不起眼的木门安静地出矗立在正中央，破旧的木板上贴着一只铁钩，挂着一头小小的，涂上黑漆的雏龙玩偶，他不明白自己为何在头一眼就瞥见了这个，他的指尖几乎已经碰上温暖的把手——他犹豫片刻，最终选择了旁边的一扇石拱门，在那些触须袭来之前跻身越入了门槛。

这里黑暗寂静，空无一物。他尚未来得及松上一口气就察觉到四周的振动，所有的墙壁向他挤压而来，他所立之处越来越小，越来越窄，他几乎无法站立，只能堪堪蜷缩着用双臂抱紧膝盖。好在墙壁终于在碾碎他之前停下了。他察觉到自己似乎被包裹在温热的液体中，可这没有阻碍他的呼吸，这里突然变得安全而舒适，让他禁不住闭上眼睛，发出低声的鸣叫。  
“我希望你能好好长大，好好吃东西。”  
一个温和细腻的声音打扰了他的酣睡，紧随而来的是一阵欢欣的轻笑，“你会是个健康的小家伙，我能感觉得到，你比我所有的蛋个头都要大。”  
那是位母亲。那会是他的母亲吗？  
“我真希望我能看着你破壳，我会帮你舔掉眼睑的粘液，我会是你第一眼见到的东西，我想知道你的眼睛会是什么颜色的，我猜那一定很漂亮。”  
他闭上眼睛，想象着眼睑被温柔触碰的瞬间，这感觉不坏，他会喜欢这个的。   
“我想看着你扑闪着翅膀，吐出你的第一个火球，别被它吓到，你不会被那些小火苗弄伤的，如果喜欢的话，你甚至能在里面打个滚儿。”  
他会试试的。  
“……我想做你的母亲本该为你做的一切，我很抱歉把你从你的母亲那里带走，真的。我很抱歉你不得不在监护和看管之下长大，但这一切都是必须的，你是唯一成功的那个，你是最特别的那个，你肩负着重大的使命，孩子。你必须成功，你不能输，你是你的族群最后的希望。”  
她在说些什么？这么说她不是他的母亲？他突然不能理解了，他还是个幼崽，他甚至还没有破壳就沦为了一名囚犯，这听上去很糟透了。  
“可惜我不能看到这一切了……我们只能再相处一小儿。你一定会记恨我……虽然我们在一起的时间很短，但我想我会一直记得你的。”  
她要离开了吗？她要去哪儿？他开始慌乱了，为即将到来的孤独而惶恐。  
“你会很安全的，我发誓，我会用一切保证这个。”她停顿了一会儿，“好好长大，好好吃东西。”  
“永别了，小家伙。”

于是这里再次变得黑暗寂静，他在温暖舒适的液体中蜷缩着发呆，想着即将到来的命运。但某些不妙的变化正悄然发生，这些液体变得越来越烫，他甚至听到了沸腾的气泡裂开的响声。  
“你好啊，小家伙。”  
那个声音又回来了。救救我，我快要被煮熟了。他试着张口说话，却发不出声音。  
他听见尖锐刺耳的响声，他意识到这是锐物划刮着他的蛋壳。  
“我为你而死。”那个声音提高了音调，周围的水似乎更加滚烫了、  
“我的孩子为了你被烧成了灰烬。”

*看看你都做了什么，你输了，你搞砸了一切。*  
那个先前温和的声线染上了深渊的气息，他在刺耳的喧哗中挣扎着，他会在降生前就被煮沸在蛋壳中，死得毫无价值，如同一枚人类餐桌上的鸡蛋。他不是他所想要的命运，他拼尽全力挥舞着四肢，用力推搡着周围的一切——

他打碎了那片黑暗，重新跌入腐败的肉腔，他跪在地上气喘吁吁，能听见依然紧随其后的心跳，他必须继续奔逃。  
门依然在那儿，数不尽的门像数不尽的甜美诱惑在黑暗中闪闪发光，呼唤他轻轻推开它们，在记忆中获得短暂的庇护。这次他选择了那扇挂着雏龙玩偶的门右侧的一扇，那扇门上挂着竹制的卷帘，顶部挂着一盏小巧的灯笼，他掀起它，坠入其中。

屋脚燃烧的檀香令人昏昏欲睡。  
金发的王子坐在方桌前慢悠悠地啜饮一杯热茶，拉希奥摘掉了帽子，趴在床上极其专注地阅读着什么，没有人说话，只有翻动书页的声音偶尔沙沙作响。  
“我要走了。”安度因突然将那杯茶扣回原处，扶着自己的拐杖原地站起。  
“为什么？”黑龙终于从书页中抬起脑袋，困惑地盯着人类发问。  
“为什么？”人类愤愤地用拐杖敲了敲地面。“你告诉我‘为什么’？为什么你让右神秘兮兮地把我从楼下叫上来，然后让我观摩你呃——认真读书？谢天谢地，你一定能在暴风城读书日的比赛中拔得头筹。”  
“哦，我很抱歉，我忘了你在这儿了——”  
“——好吧！那还真是谢谢你！”

“嘿，安度因，”那头黑龙崽子合起书，将它丢在一旁，翻身从床上跃起，拿起床头的围棋棋盘，三步并作两步在人类面前站下。“我很抱歉，我有点儿入迷了，但我很需要你，真的。”  
“我可没有看出来你哪里需要……”人类王子一边嘀咕着一边放任那头龙轻捏着他的肩膀，让他坐回带着靠背的竹椅。他配合地收起茶杯，让拉希奥把棋盘在小桌上摆开，拿出旁边两个装着棋子的木盒。“还用黑的？”安度因一边将那盒黑子推向拉希奥一边询问道。  
“哦，这次不了。”拉希奥摇着脑袋，“童福今天下午为我找到一本旧书，上面写满了旧棋谱……不是那些惊骇世俗的精彩对局，都是一些半途而废的残局，那些逝去的棋手觉得自己输定了，于是干脆认输。这本书就是对这些‘山穷水尽’棋局的记载。”  
“所以有什么我能帮助你的？”安度因有些好奇地向前倾身，他有点儿想用信仰之跃将那本书召回自己的手边。  
“我想证明一件事。”拉希奥若有所思地回答，他捻起那些黑白的棋子，将它们按照记忆摆在棋盘上。“我想证明熊猫人的那句古诗是真的：‘山重水复疑无路，柳暗花明又一村’，我想要你陪我把那些残局下完。“  
“哇哦。“安度因下意识微笑着，“这么说你是想要用已经认输的那一方，你想要证明那些已经被放弃的局面其实仍有挽回的地步。”  
“‘挽回的地步’？”等他把最后一颗棋子归在原位，他抿着唇着抬起头，“不仅仅是挽回的地步而已，我亲爱的王子，我要证明那些被认作必输的局面其实是可以赢的。”  
“哈，那我们就来试试。”安度因从黑色的木盒里拿出一枚棋子（显然黑子在棋盘上的局势大优），“你不能永远赢下去，我的朋友……“

*我会让你亲口认输的，龙崽子。*  
那些棋盘上的黑子在原地盘旋着，汇聚成一汪黑潭，它们越来越大，越来越深，牵引着执棋者的手让他们一同沉沦。震耳的心跳声又回来了，他回过头，那些战栗的眼睛依然紧随其后，那些腐败的肉腔翻腾起恶心的酸液，它们溅上他的腿，试图阻碍他的行动，他在那些眼睛盯住他之前再一次掀开了一扇帐篷的门帘。

他在窃窃私语中醒来，发现自己的腿疼得厉害。  
他挣扎着抬起一点儿眼皮，他看不见天空，屋顶低的吓人——不是屋子，更像是一件简陋的帐篷，有盏灯就在这附近，他能感觉得到微弱的光线。有什么滚烫的东西紧贴着他的腹部，可他依然觉得周身冰冷，冷得令人想要入睡，然后再也不要醒来。  
那些蚊鸣般的声音依然再继续着，这有些惹怒他，他只是想要片刻的宁静，只需要短暂的寂静他就能再度堕入梦乡，为什么这些家伙总是要烦他呢？他试着侧耳倾听，试着将那些字眼连成串，翻译成自己能理解的内容……  
“他额温如何？”一个低沉的女声说着，沙哑得像是抽了过多的烟草。  
一只温暖柔软的手拂过他的脑门。  
“还是老样子。”另一个声音回答道，那听上去音调更为尖细。  
“我们不能在这儿待太久，他们很有可能会追上来，鉴于那头青铜龙已经死了，我不认为兽人们愿意和我们谈谈。”  
“他现在的状态不能跋涉，他的腿受伤了，浑身冷得要命，而见鬼的地方连根宁神草都刨不出来。”那只手的主人咬牙说着一边抽回了手，他发出一阵不满地嘟哝，似乎希望那份温暖再在额间多待一会儿。  
“我们还有一个办法……你可以试着说服他，让他变成那个样子，你知道的，这样我们就可以轮流把他抱在怀里。”  
“该死，为什么要我去讲。”  
“因为你是个人类，我们都知道他喜欢人类——”

“够了！”他突然完全睁大眼睛翻身坐起，他腹部灼热的东西咕噜噜滚落在一旁，他注意到那是个装满了热水的铁质水壶。“你们吵死了！”  
“抱歉，殿下。”左右齐声开口。  
“汇报情况。”他挣扎着起身，系好斗篷外套。  
“凯诺兹死了，加尔鲁什扭断了他的脖子，一些兽人埋伏在那里，他们的箭矢射中你的小腿和肩膀——鉴于你一直低温昏迷到现在，我认为那些箭上可能淬了毒，好在那对龙来说并不致命……至少目前看来是这样。”  
黑龙试着扭动着脖子，嘶。是的，看来他的肩膀的确也有点问题，他觉得自己的胃部在燃烧，那个愚蠢的、肮脏的兽人，他就应该让他烂死在白虎寺的监狱。  
“我们希望您能变成真正的样子。”右开口说话了，人类女性听上去不像方才那样急切，也可能她们习惯了在他面前保持专业。“这样我们就能带着您加快赶路。”  
“赶路？你是说我们在被那个兽人追着逃亡？”拉希奥咬牙切齿地说着。  
左右相视颦眉，“是的。”她们客观地发言，“我们是在逃亡。”  
“该死，我——”

然后他听见自己吐出一个又一个尖酸刻薄的字眼，伸手砸着手边一切能拿到的东西，将它们摔向两位陪伴在他身边的黑爪特工，他诅咒着霜火岭的天气，诅咒着操蛋的加尔鲁什，诅咒着简陋的帐篷，诅咒着两位搭建起简陋帐篷并一心想着要救他命的女士们，诅咒着面前的一切。  
这吓到了他。  
另一个他，他像是话剧观众看着台上演出一样瞧着自己的咒骂，“不是这样的。”他看见右欲言又止的受伤的眼神，这刺痛了他，他向后退却着，“我不是这样说的，我没有……”可那个帐篷里的他依然喋喋不休地咒骂着。这让他喘不过气来，那些眼睛又来了，有那么一会儿，它们似乎不再是金色，而是泛相当迷人的蓝晕。  
“我没有！“他朝那眼睛挥起拳头，“你这个亵渎一切的伪神——”

*哦，龙崽子，是这样，不是这样，这又有什么关系？反正她们都已经死了。*  
他看见从虚空通路中涌出的箭刃刺穿了那两位女性的胸膛，他压抑住尖叫的冲动掀开帐篷的帷幔，重回腐败的黑暗，他看见扭曲大理石地板和闪烁着光芒的银质烛台，他听见歌剧院的提琴悠扬拉出一个小调，他慌不择路，闯入那扇把手雕着奥术之眼的门扉。

逆风小径连接着静谧幽暗的暮色森林与芦苇丛生的悲伤沼泽，那里怪木丛生，乱石嶙峋。一座高塔伫立在这片荒无人烟之所。最后的守护者早已陨落，塔外是寂静的，可这不代表它毫无生机，当夕阳的最后一缕光辉被明月吞噬，当喧闹的繁星登上夜幕的舞台，无声的画面便从窗口飘进飘出，如诗岁月的残影在露台与墙围的缝隙间舞动。尽管塔中充满着时空错乱的空间，充斥着被束缚在原地的亡魂，可那些被塔中神秘的奥术实验室的传言诱惑的冒险者们仍然蜂拥而至。这些不可告人的秘密在那里形成了一个由魔法构建成的广袤空间，每当夜幕降临，塔中的一切奥秘就开始悄无声息地野蛮生长，等待着那些勇敢而愚蠢的猎物一个个跌入它们的陷阱。

图书室亮着灯。  
或许你是一个与奥术魔法毫无关系的门外汉，或许你并不知晓卡拉赞高塔的所有奥妙，可当你站在卡拉赞图书室的中央仰首望去，你不无法不去想起麦迪文那黑暗而传奇的一生：无尽的书架在你的头顶悄然伫立，像一颗深扎泥土的巨树那样肆意生长，一些被施加了魔法的书籍拍击着封面如同飞鸟或是蜂蝶扑闪着双翼，在书架与阶梯间来回穿梭。提瑞斯法最后的守护者搜集了大量的书籍和艺术品，数量足以匹配他的头衔，业已远超整个肯瑞托的收藏。

那头年轻的黑龙手持油灯，在书籍的黑暗森林中贪婪地寻觅着。他渴望从这座高塔中获得些许关于上古之神知识：如何净化上古之神的的腐化，如何隔绝它们的低语。他已经独自在卡拉赞的图书室待了整整三天却一无所获，他满腹牢骚，自怨自艾，一本飞翔的书快速地掠过他的眼前，他急忙伸手抓住它——《人类七国的历史》。烫金的大字镶在书的侧脊。这毫无用途，他将那本书重重摔向一边，却听见一声嗤笑。  
他惊愕地抬头，发现那本被丢置墙角的书正微微喘息着，间或发出轻盈的笑声，它扇动着书页，在一次腾空而起，等它降落在高高的书架之中时，那本书消失了，一只漆黑的怪鸟展开双翼，再一次发出尖刻的嘲笑。  
那是只渡鸦。  
这是个陷阱。三天未眠黑龙此时燃起了全部的警惕，他知道这座高塔中古怪的幻象与奇异的时间流……这本书——这只鸟，和他之前看到的那些都一样，不过是一个祸乱人心的幻象，仅此而已，幻象的宿命只有一个：那就是消逝于真实。他放下手中的提灯，抽出腰侧的继承者准备好一个应击的姿势——  
可那只渡鸦太快了，他才刚拔出长刀，那只鸟儿的喙就穿透了他的胸膛，啄光了他的心脏，恐惧在一瞬间升腾，却又在一瞬间冷寂。他的心脏仍旧安然无恙地躺在他的胸腔，有力地跳动着。那只渡鸦落在他身后的地板上，黑色的尾羽和双翼发疯似的生长着，在黑色羽毛纷飞的漩涡中，一个戴着深色兜帽的男人朝他神秘地微笑。  
守护者的名字在一瞬间闪过他的脑海。  
不，这不可能是真的。麦迪文已经死了，守护者不可能在这儿，给他以想要的指引。这只是个幻象，仅此而已，他持刀而立，将继承者刀刃上扬，再一次朝那个鬼魅般的声音发起冲击。

继承者被一道他没能看清的法术击中了，而后叮叮咚咚地坠落在地。  
“放松。”  
“就和我所期待一样……如此年轻，如此任性。”那过去的鬼影张口说话了，“现在，你愿意听我讲话了吗，拉希奥？”  
黑龙依然警惕的弓着身子，他在犹豫化作真正的样子是否会摧毁这里储藏的万千奥秘——一条能够抵抗古神低语的知识也许正安静地沉睡在这些书籍当中？  
“你在寻找怎样的知识呢，年轻的黑龙？”守护者再次询问，“我觉得我能帮助你……我观察了你三天，你在同那些深渊的低语作对，是不是，孩子？啊，你必须警惕，年轻的黑龙，你必须当心。须知当你在凝视深渊之时，深渊同样窥视着你的心房……”  
“我知道。”黑龙紧盯着守护者挥舞的手指，“告诉我——如果你是真正的守护者，告诉我该如何终结上古之神。”  
“我当然可以告诉你，孩子……但有一件我很好奇的事。”麦迪文的残影在刹那间飘至黑龙的身后，“告诉我你为何要这么做，告诉我是什么驱使着你。”  
“我是一头黑龙。”他不假思索地回答着，“最后一头。我身上肩负着黑龙军团最初的使命与最后的遗产：保卫艾泽拉斯，终结上古之神。”  
“听起来像是你接过了耐萨里奥曾经的重任，年轻的黑龙……听起来像是你认为自己就是新任的大地守护者。”  
拉希奥没有回答，他沉思不语。  
“你知道我的过往吗？”守护者突然开口，“肩上担负的是守护提瑞斯法议会的重任，心中潜伏的是毁灭艾泽拉斯的恶魔[ 炉石传说法师英雄麦迪文皮肤的注释]……看看我们，拉希奥，我们和彼此多像啊。”

*你和我一样，将军团和它绿色的火焰带来了这个世界，而你还自诩守护者？*  
*好一个监守自盗的守护者！拉希奥，也许我们该放下那个头衔的重任，也许我们早该承认：有些人只是喜欢看着世界熊熊燃烧。*

*那就是你，不需要来自低语的腐化，恶魔一直在你心中。*  
守护者的残影重新化作那只冷笑的渡鸦，啸叫着，翻腾着，尖锐的爪和喙穿透他的胸膛。他在慌忙之中打碎了那盏油灯，灯光汇成一汪河流，河流潺潺奔腾，涌向光明的洞穴出口，他奔跑着，再一次来到星光下。

他在漫天的宇宙繁星下望见自己龙形的尸体，他看见那个金发的人类迟疑着，摇晃着，在尼奥罗萨之中怀着一颗破碎的心颤抖着向前——安度因甚至没有披上一件抵御腐化的披风。他在那个人类试图跪伏下身子的时候一把搀住了他，“嘿，安度因，安度因，看着我……安度因！”人类恍惚地抬起他，双眼在看到他的一瞬间惊愕地瞪大。“不，你……你明明……我看到你死了。”  
“你说的是那玩意儿？”黑龙显示出鄙夷的神情，“我在你心中就这么不堪一击吗？我可真受伤……”  
他侧过身子，让人类仔细瞧着方才轰然落地的黑龙帝王。那头掀起岩浆与烈焰的黑龙消失了，一个无面者快速腐败的尸体取而代之。“这只是个幻象，是恩佐斯专为动摇你们的心智而设。”拉希奥皱起眉头，努力让自己的语气听上去更像是不满而非深刻的关切，“我告诉过你不要来，是谁让你来的？”  
“我的特工……”牧师的声音依然颤抖，“我的特工在队伍中，他奉命第一时间将一手消息通过传讯设备告诉我。”  
“好吧，陛下。”他加重了那个称谓。黑龙的心脏依然疯狂轰鸣着，他故作镇静地转头望向闪闪发光的代言人，“麦格尼，刚才的幻象对你我来说一样真切，恩佐斯想让我们相信，我的腐化在所难免。只是……看来我们的国王对我信心不足，轻易就相信我会背叛他。你们可以随便怀疑我，但请记住，在他烧焦的残躯倒在我脚下之前，我绝不会罢休。”  
他不去看那个人类，他的余光寻觅着尼奥罗萨的出口，似乎这样就能激起那个人类的愤怒，然后让他回到他该去的地方——更安全的地方。

可现在它消失得无影无踪了，该死。他得为国王准备上一些足以抵抗低语的防御，没有决意之护的庇佑，安度因站在这里，每一秒都如同暴露在丛林中的婴孩，可他现在来不及制作一件披风……他突然想到了什么，快速摸索着自己的脖颈，从中取下一个简朴的挂坠，上面悬挂着一些小小的利齿和深色的鳞片。  
“过来，安度因。”他攥住人类的手，然后将那个挂坠一股脑套在人类颈间，“既然你不能离开这里，那么你需要些防御。这上面有一些相当强大的保护符咒，能让你免受低语的影响。”他试着抽动嘴角，朝人类咧出一个宽慰的微笑，“放心吧，腐蚀不可能跑到你那里去的——况且，就算跑到你身上也没什么威胁。”  
他背过身去，没能注意到人类垂下的脑袋。  
一切有条不紊地如约进行。  
他们干掉了那个热爱刑讯的审判官，那个投身于古神的暮光龙，那个彻底堕落的虚无者……直到他们冲破外壳，深入核心，看着那个令人作呕的深渊生物在艾泽拉斯之心的冲击下颤抖着化作碎片——

除了这个。   
在他手持艾泽拉斯之心，引导起源熔炉之力对上古之神执行净化协议之时，那个突然冲向他身后的牧师。从斜后方蜿蜒而来触须贯穿了那个人类的胸膛，他听见那个潮湿粘黏的低语发出狂喜的战栗：  
*他是我的了。*

“不——”  
他猛地张开眼睛，那些阴魂不散的笑声依然萦绕在他的耳边，周围的一切都在坍塌，那些肉腔化作腐败的液体，冒着令人作呕的气泡，那些眼睛离他越来越近，越来越近。他还剩下什么吗？还有什么能让他得以稍稍喘息的地方吗？  
那扇不起眼的木门又来了。它安静地出矗立在他的面前，只有它，再没别的了。就在一伸手就能触及的距离，破旧的木板上依然挂着一头小小的，涂成黑漆的雏龙玩偶。这扇门似乎凝结了世间所有魅惑人心的法术，他难以抗拒地将指尖碰上木门温暖的把手，轻轻转动：

一个男人模糊的影子。  
不知何故，他觉得那人应当在微笑。那影子朝他轻轻招手，他只来得及听到一句： “快过来，孩子！”，就将门掩上了。  
他的理智在尖叫，他的胃在灼烧，不，不是这个。他在心碎之前咆哮着，我决不允许你随意涂抹这个。他转过身，不再奔逃，背对着那扇温暖的门，直面那些尽在咫尺的金色巨目，一字一句地咬牙高吼着：  
“滚出我的脑子！”

***  
仿佛是今天的第一千次，他在背部的剧痛中睁开双眼，而这一次他在心底明白，自己回到了真正的现实，因为现实永远是最糟糕的那个，你尽可以在梦中逃亡，躲避，可你永远无法逃避现实的剧痛。  
他发觉自己正趴伏在什么柔软的织物上，那个频频在他梦靥中出现的金发牧师正坐在他身边，手指覆在他背后的创伤之上，低语着一些他从未听到过安度因讲出的咒语，刺痛随着那些吟唱再度蔓延上他的脊椎。“安度因……”他有些困惑地呢喃出声，你不能责备他，作为一个被梦靥折磨许久的人，在刚刚苏醒时你也不会比他做的更好了。“我不记得被你用圣光治愈的时候有这么痛。”  
这不应该。圣光应当是温暖的，干燥的，它们轻抚过你的伤痕就像阳光拂过干木，绝对不是潮湿的，粘黏的，像是来自深渊的叹息舔舐翻搅你的创口，一定是哪里出了问题。他困惑地思考着，大脑的齿轮开始生硬的转动，他这是怎么了？

“这不是。”金发的国王沙哑着开口。他沉默良久，最终发出一声嗤笑，“我不能再召唤它们……我办不到了。所以我想你最好尽快适应这个，暗影愈合，这是你能找到最好的治疗了。”  
哦，这样。他麻木地思考着，他想要试图伸展翅膀，拱起背，伸上一个舒舒服服的懒腰，可这个动作只让他难以自制地发出一声哀嚎。他有点想笑，他试图调动自己所有的幽默感，说上一个相当嘲讽的笑话，能让大家都开怀大笑的……想想，他办得到的。

“我很抱歉。”他说。“我想我要失约了，我不能再带你飞了。”  
困倦再一次袭来，他没来得及去注意人类的反应，他希望这个笑话有取悦到他，不过，话说回来——反正牧师自己也会漂浮术。  
他在陷入深度睡眠的前一秒思考着。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 那些拉希奥梦境中推开的门属于他真正的记忆，但是都被某种程度地扭曲了  
> 第一个是他在蛋中红龙瑞亚对他的安慰，  
> 第二个是他2岁的时候在潘达利亚的迷雾酒肆和安度因王子下棋，  
> 第三个是他在《战争罪行》劫走加尔鲁什来到德拉诺之后和左右在一起的时候，  
> 第四个参考了8.2拉希奥日记中的文本，他在卡拉赞寻找关于抵抗古神的知识，夏荷之前有画过类似场景的小黑和麦迪文的对质，  
> 第五个是这个长篇故事的起源，安度因得知“拉希奥”被腐化然后匆忙赶到尼奥罗萨，最终被古神击伤，  
> 最后一个，那扇挂着小龙玩偶的门内的记忆是在拉文霍德庄园关于法拉德的，关于这段回忆之后会详细提及。


	8. ‘So you think you can love me and leave me to die？’

08 ‘So you think you can love me and leave me to die？’[ 皇后乐队 《波西米亚狂想曲》]

那些低语停下了。  
也许是因为它回到了家，也许每一个离家太久的生命在回归故土之后做的第一件事都是陷入昏睡。但这并不意味着身处此地会让人感觉舒适，即便没有低语的嘤咛，这里的寒冷和荒芜依然足够令人胆寒。他踏上破碎的土地，路过枯萎的寒枝，这里也曾有过绿叶成荫，有过雀鸟啁啾——然后爆炸来袭，它像块从母体身上剜去的腐肉那样剥离了自己的星球，被裂隙吞入虚空，在遥远而冷寂的群星之环中逐渐坏死。那群研究虚空之力的朗多雷赋予了它新的名字：泰洛古斯裂隙。[ 虚空精灵的老家]  
金发的国王走过那些流沙般盘旋下坠的黏状地表，在那片黑洞状的表层中央找到了他想见的人。那个被绷带缠绕的人型生物漂浮在深邃的虚空能量之上，这里没有风，但它的衣摆却在缓慢飞扬，安度因知道这并非是那个生物的真正模样——没人知道虚灵绷带下面是什么，正如同没人知道它们是如何运用法力晶格实现那些奇异的科技，这些都和星界财团的进货渠道一样，同属于商业机密。他只晓得这些生物是扭曲虚空的原住民，也是在混乱的宇宙中穿梭的星界旅者，如果有什么人能为他解答驾驭虚空之力的奥妙，那么，他只能向它们求教了。

“我一直等着你呢，人类。”虚灵缓缓落地，在回头之前率先开口，它的声音听起来遥远而含混，令安度因想到儿时第一次将海螺靠近耳畔。“双界行者。”国王向它颔首示意，他没有质疑虚灵对他的称谓，远有比虚荣更重要的事。“奥蕾莉亚在近日遭到了残忍的谋杀，和她的丈夫一起遇害，我知道她是你的学——”  
“无须客套，人类。”它转过身来，“注视”着面前的国王——如果虚灵有眼睛的话。这声音听上去比方才清晰许多，“我知道奥蕾莉亚是怎么死的，我也知道你为何而来，它们已经告诉我了。”  
“它们？”安度因的双眉纠结在一起，他不安地看向周围进行法术练习的一些朗多雷法师，但他们似乎并没有听到双界行者的发言，他这才蓦然明白：那声音是投射入他脑中的，只有他才能听到这个，就像……  
“奥蕾莉亚曾是我最好的学生，但在你身上，我看到了她不曾拥有过的潜力。”双界行者没有回答他的问题，它在他身侧盘旋着，“她在本质上依然是一个擅长使用弓箭的游侠。可是你，人类，我能嗅出你身上圣光的余温，光影相生，只有拥抱过光明的人才会更好地懂得暗影的真谛。”  
“……相生？我的老师——先知维纶告诉过我，圣光和暗影位于天平的两极，同时驾驭两种能量是极为危险的。”  
“肤浅。”虚灵如歌般的声音从远方传来，“凡人种族的先知所见之域也如此狭隘。有一件事维纶没有教过你，现在我来告诉你：站在圣光面前的人，必将投下暗影。[ 炉石传说中暗影收割者卡牌的说明]更何况……”它发出来类似笑声的摩擦，“你难道不是来求学于我的吗？”  
人类沉默了。  
“就像我说的，你很有潜力，人类……我能看到那些强大而混乱的能量在你心底盘旋，我能看到你的敌人：那个女妖背后有着更深层的力量来源，如果你想要杀死你的敌手，你得比现在更坚定些，否则那些你所依仗的力量，随时可能会将你吞噬。”它循循善诱，像个在马匹前悬挂萝卜的骑手。  
“那么，教导我。”安度因开口了。  
“嗯……”它发出悠长的沉吟，“没有那么容易，你瞧，奥蕾莉亚曾是我的学生，我不能那么容易地就教导一个——你们的文化怎么说来着？杀人凶手？”虚灵无畏安度因突然攥起的手心，依然慢条斯理地陈述着，“你得让我看到些决心，奥蕾莉亚可是吞噬了一个黑暗纳鲁的力量，你呢？”  
“和那些凡人导师不同，我不认可循序渐进，我认为掌控的第一步往往要从挑战极限开始。”双界行者清晰地向它未来的学生发问，“你有目标猎物吗？”  
一些画面闪过了人类的脑海：被囫囵吞下的雷神之心，闪烁着光芒的红色眼睛，扬起的黑色双翼和皲裂的鳞片。他沉默良久。  
“我们代表着一种可能性，我们，虚灵……”双界行者的口吻突然缓和下来，“有人说我们是扭曲虚空深处滋生的邪恶，但事实并非如此，我们只不过是宇宙一种可能性罢了，我们没有实体，肉身无常，唯有力量长存。”  
“毕竟，一切都只是角度问题，只要站在赢家那方，你就可以书写一切。”

*它说的没错。*  
它又来了，它永不止息。

***  
他花费了一分钟搞清自己的身体状况，花费了一刻钟搞清自己的身处环境，然后耗费了数不清的小时用来思考和蹉跎：他到底是为何沦落至此的。  
第一个问题很简单：他将再也不能飞行。你瞧，龙的翅膀不是什么壁虎的尾巴或者人类的乳牙，换掉一个下个月还能长出新的，它们是独一无二的。切掉一对翅膀，剜出一颗心脏，这没什么本质上的区别。对一头龙来说，前者甚至是更加漫长而屈辱的苦刑。他仍然有双翼灼烧般的幻疼，尽管他尚未变成自己真正的模样，他不知道回归原型又会有怎样的煎熬。  
第二个问题同样没费多少工夫。一个金属质地的手环反扣在他身后，一个同样令人恶心的项圈——应当是阻止他变形的，项圈的另一端连接着墙面，他有半径两三米的活动空间，房间足够宽阔明亮，屋顶异常的高且突兀不平，他猜测这是要塞最顶端的阁楼，他能从带着法术光栅的窗口瞥见下方的花园，他把那些树数了一遍又一遍，奇怪的是他之前从来没在在意过那些树的种类。  
第三个问题……他到底是为何落到如此境地的。恕他愚钝，他在背部烧灼的幻肢疼中苦苦思索，却依然没弄清这个问题的答案。为什么天是蓝的？为什么鸟儿会飞行？为什么伯劳要把食物的残肢挂在树梢上——他又想起了在刀锋山的见闻，那些被扯去翅膀或尾巴的黑龙向被黏在粘板的苍蝇那样慢慢风干，慢慢腐败，他们空洞的眼窝盯着他的眼睛，昂起自己的头骨发出咯咯的摩擦声：“现在你和我们一样了。”  
可是为什么，究竟为什么，那个金发的人类会做出这样的事来？  
也许他依然没有醒来。  
也许他从来就没有离开尼奥罗萨，他想。现在他明白什么是清醒的梦靥了。

那扇门吱呀着响起时，他依然数着窗下花园中的苹果树的树梢。脚步声在离他几米远的距离停下了，他没有回头——他不必回头就知道那是谁，只是不知道那张面庞之下是什么。“那儿死了一棵树。[ 前文提及的，安度因刚刚掌控虚空之力时，曾在一棵苹果树上做实验，他将树的韧皮剥去，将它们传送至扭曲虚空。]”他突兀地开口，“我离开的时花园还是葱郁的，现在那儿有一颗枯树。”他转向来者，直视对方的眼睛，“安度因，发生了什么？”  
对方没有言语。  
“我在城里听到了一些消息，我听说大使馆烧了半个晚上，而国王是唯一从那里走出来的人，我听说暴风城实行了宵禁并对进出者严加审查，我听说四处的守备军在向港口集结，我听说那些无谓的牺牲，夸张的刑罚和蹩脚的计谋——只为一场不合时宜的，相当愚蠢的战争。”黑龙侃侃而谈，有些东西他尚不明晰，但这些，这些是他所熟悉的，拉希奥晃了晃脑袋，轻蔑地咳笑出声。  
“我宁愿相信是你暗杀了国王然后取而代之，你把安度因弄那儿去啦？我觉得就算是地狱咆哮再世也不会比你更蠢了。你这是自杀，马上就会完蛋的。”  
人类对他的嘲讽无动于衷，他只要扬起手指就能控制那个附魔项圈收紧，让那头放肆的黑龙立刻闭嘴。但他没有，他轻盈地走上前，审视着他的囚犯。拉希奥清醒应当有好一会儿了，他几乎能分别出那些黑龙挣扎的痕迹，他的脖子被项圈磨出了血痕，他猜测手腕也是一样。这当然都是他自找的，他若是安然处之，一切都没有问题，他越是挣扎抗拒，那些附魔金属就会自动给他些“教训”。  
他俯下身，手指靠近黑龙的脖颈，不假思索地吟唱着咒术，血液以可见的速度加快凝固着，那些痕迹变淡了。但他很快就被中止了，因为那头愚蠢的龙愤怒地低吼着让他滚开，周身颤栗，拉希奥还是没能适应这个，他似乎对于暗影愈合有着本能的畏惧，当然也可能是法术本身的刺痛让他不适。  
他会适应的。国王在黑龙的低吼声中思索着，他想起他未来的老师的教导：他不认可循序渐进，他认为掌控的第一步往往要从挑战极限开始。也许那个虚灵的话是对的，也许他应该现在就将拉希奥曾吞噬的雷神之心从他体内剥离，泰坦残魂的力量应当比黑暗纳鲁要强大得多，只是他希望这能简单些，希望这不用将那头黑龙的心脏整个剜出。  
然后在这之后，拉希奥自然就能适应暗影愈合的恩赐。

行胜于言，他很快就为黑龙解下了镶嵌在墙内的枷锁，下一秒拉希奥就在他的精神鞭挞之下痛苦地拱着背。他在光明大教堂的时候曾命令那些朗多雷尝试过这样做，那些血骑士给予了他灵感，当时这似乎起效了，而如今，双界行者改进了他的咒术，让他可以驾驭虚空来取代法力虹吸。  
但这似乎痛得厉害，那头龙的尖叫让他心烦意乱，黑龙奋力抗争着，他注意到即便在附魔项圈的压制之下，拉希奥的手指依然化作了龙爪并痛苦地深深凿入地板，划出刺耳的摩擦，黑鳞攀上了他的脸，他的瞳孔竖起，看上去更像是一头野兽而不是一位王子，安度因毫不怀疑，下一秒他的后背就可能裂出翅膀——  
哦，不会了，他在想什么呢，它们已经被自己砍下了。他加大了施法的强度，但这略微遭遇了些许阻碍，拉希奥突然在战栗中昂起脑袋，一道炙热的龙息擦着他的面颊划过。这头龙勇气可嘉，他没有过多的愤怒，他只是走上前抓起那头龙的乱糟糟的黑发，看着那双因疼痛和愤怒而瞳孔竖立的红眼睛，“真有活力啊，小……”他笑了，像是突然想到了什么有趣的东西，他微笑着补充着自己的话，“……小蜥蜴。”  
不过他最好还是免些麻烦，夜长梦多。  
他在他们身前张开了前往泰洛古斯裂隙的虚空通路，拉扯着那头龙跌入其中。

***  
时间似乎在高岭峰凝固了。  
这里是至高岭最高的山峰，亘古不化的积雪覆盖着山巅，顺着风筝的朝向望去，在白日，骄阳在没有一丝云的碧空高悬，巨大的雄鹰也在天穹会化作一个看不清的逗号，在夜晚，冷风扬起雪尘，璀璨的银河安静流淌，无数个未知的世界朝你好奇地眨着眼睛。一个毛发全黑的至高岭牛头人在山巅眺望良久，最终在吊桥和绳索的帮助下缓慢地攀下山崖，他其实有更快的下山方法，只是现在是白天，他不能太过放肆。倘若此时是午夜时分，他就能在夜幕的掩护下悄悄起航，巨大的黑色双翼翻卷着雪花，飞向大地的怀抱。  
他在这里叫做黑角，是一位健硕的至高岭牛头人，是高岭部族酋长梅拉的顾问。  
可是等他攀下山崖，溜进不起眼的洞穴之中时，他就那个名字暂且告别了。高岭部族的牛头人很少深入洞穴，这里是卓格巴尔的老家，但在这些石巨魔定居此处之前，这洞穴另有其主，这里曾是大地守护者耐萨里奥的巢穴。它是如此的广阔而深远，可供成年巨龙在洞穴中展翅翱翔，它绝非天然形成，而是大地守护者为自己筑造的栖地。  
他伸长脖颈和双臂，在悠长的鸣叫中张开双翼，冲散了那些盘旋的蝙蝠。在这里，他不是黑角，不是那个博学忠诚的至高岭牛头人——他是艾比西安，是大地守护者耐萨里奥的子嗣，他是一头黑龙。  
尽管这里和他诞生的时候相比，已经有了很大不同，卓格巴尔在洞窟的岩壁上开凿了很多住所，建造了巨型水车，利用激流的力量在这座巢穴中运转。可黑龙不需要这些，他只需要辽远宽阔的空间，仅此而已。他时常在此处飞翔，想象在自己诞生之前黑龙种族在此繁衍生息的样子，想象那些带刺的黑龙卵并肩排在一起，想象那些黑龙幼崽扑闪着翅膀吐出第一枚火星，想象倘若耐萨里奥不曾堕落，不曾毁掉他的整个种族，他的处境是否还会如此孤独。  
他感谢胡恩用卡兹格罗斯之锤的力量净化了自己，让他免于疯狂与腐化的命运，并在至高岭中为他留下来一个位置。但他无法忘记身为族群最后一员的感觉，因此，当他在心之密室第一次见到那个红色眼睛的年轻黑龙时，他发出难以抑制地战栗。即便对一头龙而言，艾比西安的年龄不算小了，可他先前从未离开过至高岭，更没有见过真正意义上的同类。拉希奥是他所见的第一头黑龙……当然，也会是最后一头黑龙，他唯一的同类，唯一的家人，他的小弟弟。  
艾比西安当然明白家人并非只意味着血脉的联系，他永远视胡恩·高岭和他的子孙为自己的家人，可当他见到拉希奥的时候，他才意识到流淌于血脉之中的本能，尽管生活环境千差万别，可他们依然有如此多的相似之处。他们能捧起一抔黄土，让它在手中肆意变换着形状，他们能将岩石化作砂砾，将砂砾化作岩浆，他们共享翱翔天际的快意，共享大地的奥秘与宝藏。最奇妙的是，他们不用张口就能彼此沟通：仅仅通过大地的链接，让讯息蔓延过艾泽拉斯的土地然后抵达脑海。当上古之神陨落之时，他曾热切地邀请拉希奥同他前往至高岭，他的兄弟对此显露出了兴趣，他们可以一同前往父亲曾经的巢穴，瞻仰过去的遗址……他拍击着翅膀，希望这一天能来得再快一些。  
正在他惬意飞行的时刻，一阵刺耳的哀鸣突然冲破了他的耳膜：  
“停下、停下——住手！”  
他恍惚了，这声音在寂静空阔的洞穴之中显得如此真切，哀鸣仍在继续，越来越响，越来越尖锐，它们不再能凑成完整的句子，而是在挣扎中化作破碎的呻吟。霎时间他几乎以为那是上古之神阴冷潮湿的低语，他马上就打消了这个念头，因为这感觉是炙热而蒸腾的，而非虚无寒冷。  
那声音还在继续，越来越多破碎的词语在啸叫与哀鸣中冲向他的脑子：  
“有没有人、任何人——停下，救救我。”  
以及更多的诅咒和谩骂：  
“我怎么能输在凡人手中！”  
那些哀鸣突然停下了，仿佛先前的一切都只是昙花一现的幻听。可这次，艾比西安完全听得真切，那饱含愤怒的咆哮，不是通用语，那不是任何凡人种族的语言，那是龙语，那炙热的触感正是透过大地传来的链接，古老的，只属于黑龙的联系方式。  
据他所知，艾泽拉斯只剩下另一头黑龙了：拉希奥，那头尚未成年的幼龙，他的家人，他的小弟弟，此时此刻正无意识地透过大地传来痛苦的呼救。他不知道拉希奥面临着什么，但他确信这痛苦无疑。他立即向洞穴出口飞去，振翅前往雷霆图腾，他必须立即向梅拉通告他要暂且离开的决定。

因为他的另一个家人正在某处痛苦地呼救，无论对方陷入何等绝境都要伸出援手，家人存在的意义不正在于此吗？

***  
他的第一个念头是寒冷。  
随之而来的是铺天盖地的孤独，仿佛他的心脏正在冷寂群星的注视下逐渐冻结，仿佛他终将在虚妄的虚空中独自死去，而没人会来救他。他颈间的项圈似乎在什么时候被取下了，他不记得了，他只记得自己在撕裂般的痛苦中挣扎着变出原型，在压倒性的虚空之力面前瑟缩着，哀嚎着，这是种相当煎熬的折磨，就像他的心脏被一分为二，其中一个正被引力活活地牵引出他的身体，这几乎令他血脉倒流，混沌的大脑无法进行正常的思考。

等那个人类住手的时候，他几乎没有抬眼的力气，可他依然在人类的手指靠近他的下颌是本能地试图撕咬。这没用，他的头颅被人类踩在地上。“你要是再想咬人的话，我会把你的牙齿拔掉，把你钉在地上。”人类平淡地说着，他跳上黑龙的脊背，注视着那里尚未愈合的丑陋伤痕，“你会被当做某种爬行动物的标本在铁炉堡的探险者大厅展览，看看这个，拉希奥……”他踩着黑龙的伤口，示意他抬起头，看向自己所指的方向：一只迁跃兽在对面破碎的山崖上一闪而过。“看看它，它和你多像啊，我亲爱的小蜥蜴。”  
“够了。”黑龙发出疲倦的叹息，“好了，别废话了，安度因，像一个成熟的国王那样对我谈话，而不是一个疯子……你到底想要什么？”  
国王在他的后背坐下，手指轻抓着黑龙的尖角。“让我想想……”一些久远的夏日记忆突然撞上了他的脑子，他看见那头年轻的小龙冲他不可一世地微笑：“我亲爱的王子，我要证明那些被认作必输的局面其实是可以赢的。”啊，是了。就是这个，这头龙一直想要做个赢家，任何事都是如此，下棋亦然，他是多么、多么的讨厌输啊。“我想要你认输。”他没头没尾地说着，“我想要你向我投降，说你输了，你会屈服于我。”  
“什么？”那头龙诧异地摇晃着脑袋，“你在说什么？我不明白……你想要我为何而认输？”（for what？）

今日的第一次，安度因感觉自己被激怒了。  
*他不明白，他从来不明白。*

他来去匆匆，从来不知道他带来了什么又毁掉了什么，他从来不知道那些漫不经心的回应和谎言有多伤人，他从来不知道那些空头支票般的许诺有多可怕，他永远不会输，永远要做赢家，永远心怀大局，运筹帷幄，永远朝前看，往前跑，向前飞，永远不会懂得被牺牲被抛下的感受，他从来不曾明白，今后也不会知晓……

那声音怂恿着他，给他些教训，印象深刻的。深色的暗影流转于他的手心，他覆在黑龙尖角上的手掌突然施力——

他将龙的断角拿在眼前端详，那枚金质的环依然镶嵌在角的尖端，在漆黑的暗影中闪闪发亮。他成功了，他轻易就能做到这个，他能感觉到那些体内流窜的暗流依照自己的意愿流淌着，他能操纵它们的方向，扭曲它们的角度。那个虚灵是时候教授他自己所承诺的一切了。  
他几乎喜极而泣，从龙背上纵身一跃，将手掌贴近那头龙的额头：他受够了这个蜷曲在大地上的爬行动物，他光秃秃的脊背和断角都让他恶心，他驱使着新获得的力量，驱使着那头龙再一次化作人型的伪装。他微笑地注视着那头龙在对虚空的畏惧中颤栗，蜷缩在那儿，像个投降的棋手。他蹲下身来，双臂揽向拉希奥的肩颈，将他抱直坐起。“谢谢你，拉希奥，谢谢你。”他反复呢喃着，手指一下又一下梳理着黑龙散乱纠结的长发，心满意足地享受着对方的僵直，“你帮了我很大忙，我会用好它的。”  
他扶正黑龙的脑袋，在额头飞速地啄下一个欣喜若狂的吻，而后拉远，微笑着望向拉希奥的红眼睛——哦。  
他的笑容凝固了，手指急促地抚摸着黑龙的眼眶，那对曾在黑暗中散发光芒的红眼睛消失了，它们变成了难看的棕色，像是枯萎的树干或是冷却的咖啡，它们盯着他，怀着困惑的恐慌，只有红色的鲜血沿着他的额角流下。  
“你可真难看。”人类皱着眉头扫视他，“早知如此我就不该砍去你的翅膀，而是挖去你的眼睛。我听说奈法利安在黑石深渊有一只失败的试验品[艾卓曼德斯，又称实验体25463-D，是企图为一只黑龙幼崽强化感知力而诞生的失败作品。剧毒的药膏夺去了他的视力，迫使他只能靠嗅觉和听觉来生存。]……”他的手指施力，扳起黑龙的下颌，“早知如此我便效仿的你兄长，至少到头来你不会如此丑陋。”  
“Wra……我的小蜥蜴。”


	9. 屠龙勇士

09屠龙勇士

那只迁跃兽听到了山崖另一侧细微的响声。它的身形黯淡下去，几乎和紫色的岩石融为一体。它警惕地环视四周，试图寻找声源所在，随时准备好瞬时移形到山顶的凹陷中。那声音消失了，它再度觉得安全，翻卷着眼睑，看着自己投下的漫长阴影，晃晃悠悠地朝石缝爬去。这块石头光滑得吓人，它觉得自己的爪子正反复地原地踏步却怎么也钻不进缝隙，就连它自己的影子似乎也在嘲弄它，它们缠住它的爪子，让它再也无法移动分毫，它纳闷怎么会这样——

“恕我直言，我觉得这简直是多此一举。”安度因国王拿斗篷擦拭着着萨拉迈尼上的血迹，闷闷不乐地开口。今日来的一系列冗事令他心烦意乱：大主教的葬礼，阿拉托尔的探究心，关在监狱的黑爪密探，追寻希尔瓦娜斯的下落，同圣光军团的新任代理人交代备战事宜……有如此多的事务需要他操心，他开始怀疑起在泰洛古斯裂隙向虚灵学习操纵虚空之力定住猎物的必要性来。“我不需要费劲练习用虚空之力定住它就能用剑瞄准并杀死一只蜥蜴，你是觉得我会在一米之内砍歪还是怎么的？”  
“你不会在一米之内砍歪一头僵直的迁跃兽，但是黑暗女王可不会老老实实站在原地让你砍她的脑袋，‘陛下’。”双界行者越过那只被剑刃斩断头颅的迁跃兽，注视着它的新学生练习新的法术。“我可以把她直接丢进扭曲虚空，”国王朝老师挑了挑眉梢，他头脑中的低语敦促他发出如同毒蛇吐信般的威胁，“就像我对待奥蕾莉亚的心脏那样。”  
“放弃惹怒我，孩子。我没有你们人类所谓的‘愤怒’情绪，我更像是好奇心与混乱凝结成的实体。”虚灵发出一阵类似嗤笑的声音，“试着对虚空怀以敬畏，而不是把它当做垃圾场。况且你的施法时间太长了，你之所以能那样做是因为她完全没有防备——带着杀意的那种，换作别的情境你甚至无法靠近她的身边。也许你应对吸取我上一位学生的教训，对敌手谦虚些对你好处，人类。”

*“不吸取教训是‘强者’的特权，年轻的王子。没有哪个伟大的王朝是通过仁慈建立起来的。”*  
那些低语试图模仿一个丝绸般轻快的声音，他花费了几秒钟才想起自己最初是在哪儿听到这句话的。时过经年，他这方才恍然大悟，那头黑龙真的教会了他许多东西。  
“多谢提醒，‘老师’。”他回过神来，朝双界行者装模作样地深鞠一躬，“接下来您还要教我些什么？”

***  
“雷霆之王！多么传奇的人物。你能想象若他的王朝若能延续至今，而不是被熊猫人推翻的话，那会是什么样的光景么？”年轻的黑龙激动地挥舞着自己的手臂，差点儿打翻面前的棋盘。  
人类似乎畏缩了一下，接着坚定地反驳着，“我不确定那会是怎样。但我能告诉你，没有哪个打压自己人民的‘宏伟帝国’能经得起时间的考验。要记住，魔古人是被推翻的，这就是雷霆之王得到的教训，我以为你该好好借鉴。到你了。”他把卒子向前移了一格。  
“那可真蠢，”拉希奥一脸嫌弃地看着人类刚刚落下的子，抬手让黑骑士吃掉王子的白卒，“吸取教训是‘强者’的特权，我亲爱的王子，没有哪个伟大的王朝是通过仁慈建立起来的。”他摇着头认真地说着，“我恐怕你太软弱了，年轻的王子，担不起暴风城国王这样的角色。你要是能学学你父亲的强硬会好很多。”  
人类终于露出了不满的神色，像只被挑衅的幼狮那样露出它的獠牙，“你在给我上课么？拉希奥？你才多大？两岁？”  
“两岁——是龙族的两岁。该你了。”  
拉希奥微笑着，得意地看着人类生气地闭上嘴。

他睁开眼睛，从一梦落入另一个梦。  
距离拂晓为时尚早，他看着弯月孤独地挂在天穹。这座塔楼并不像一个阴暗潮湿的监狱，充满着会咬人脚趾的老鼠和四处滋生臭虫，这里宽敞干燥，采光良好，里面陈列着些上了年头的老家具。他能透过窗子望见那些在暴风城领空巡逻的狮鹫，今晚的巡逻队尤其多，狮鹫骑士们似乎总是频繁向东飞去。他甚至疑心人类将他拘禁在此地就是要让他时刻瞧见天空，让他对长着羽毛的狮鹫心怀妒忌，时刻提醒他到底失去了什么。他手上的镣铐被解开了，只剩下那个挂在颈间的附魔环，似乎他的典狱长认定他无法从这里出逃，不管怎么说，这至少方便了很多事。他的手爪正不耐烦地抓挠着肩背，那里依然很疼，并且正在逐渐由疼痛变成难以忍受的瘙痒，如同万千白蚁叮咬着他的伤疤，渴望钻入血脉然后汇入他的心房。这折磨得他难以入睡，他费力地挠蹭着，像是要将自己的皮囊整个剥下。  
“停下。”他听见门轴转动的声音，他不用回头看就知道那是什么。“再抓那里我就把你的爪子给拔了。”来者冷静地威胁着他。  
他没作理会，甚至挑衅般地加上了一只手，一左一右地大面积抓挠着。这感觉好多了，至少不难么痒了——如果说疼痛能够转移瘙痒的话。  
他听见人类发出疲惫的叹息，紧接着走上前来。一只温暖的手握上了他的右手腕，将它慢慢掰开放下，然后是另一只手，那些柔软的手指轻轻松动着他的衣领，将丝绸衬衫扯下一半，挂在他的手肘。这件衣服不是他的，他不怎么青睐白色，白色总是很明显——当你受伤的时候，你不会想要在战场上穿一件白色战袍的，这想必是此地的主人的。  
“好吧……”他感觉到人类的手指轻抚过他肩后的绷带和他刚刚抓挠的地方，“好吧，你赢了。”他听见安度因这么说。他没有阻止人类接下来的举措，放任安度因为自己脱下那件沾染血迹的衬衣，小心翼翼地查看他后背严重的裂伤。那里一直没有愈合，他想这可能并非由于治疗的疏忽，而是自己总是喜欢在那里刚刚结痂时用力抓挠，留下更多的创口。  
人类在他面前坐下，一圈一圈解开染血的绷带，他看见那双蓝色眼睛一直盯着自己的脖子，他伸手摸了摸才发现那里方才在被自己的爪子挠出了血痕。人类的视线令他的后背越发瘙痒，他不想看见那双眼睛。  
于是他朝前栽去，脑袋倚在人类的肩颈，双臂放松下垂。放任安度因将绷带从他的伤口完全取下，放任那双柔软的手悬在本该是他双翼的地方，放任带着刺痛的暗影愈合法术覆盖他的创口。疼痛是好的，至少它能暂且驱散绵延的瘙痒。

直到人类放下手，他也没有直起身子。  
“依然在忙着如何跨越整个大陆进军奎岛？”拉希奥突然开口。这似乎把国王吓了一跳，人类的肩膀不自然地抽动着。  
“听着，安度因·乌瑞恩，我不知道你在想些什么，但我知道你的整个方略都冒着傻气，你在驾驭难以控制的力量，你指望狂热的圣光军团为你卖命……你不会想知道等他们意识到大主教之死的真相时会发生什么的。我觉得你应该记得那个妄图驾驭亚煞极之心的兽人酋长的下场，我希望这让你吸取了些教训……“  
“‘不吸取教训是强者的特权’“安度因突然开口，”‘没有哪个伟大的王朝是通过仁慈建立起来的。’”

这下轮到黑龙僵硬了。“我那时才两岁。”他停顿许久后才重新开口。  
“‘是龙族的两岁。’”安度因轻笑出声，“记得吗，拉希奥？这是你教我的，我太软弱了，担不起暴风城国王这样的角色，要是能学习我父亲的强硬会好很多，不是吗？”  
黑龙静默片刻，任由牧师为他缠上新的绷带。

“‘学习’？”拉希奥重复着国王的话，“呵。听上去像是你确实要向伟大的瓦里安·乌瑞恩国王看齐，是学习灵魂被撕裂成两份，还是学习他穿着兽皮做的衣服在沾满泥巴的竞技场里和人斗殴？”  
“都不是。”安度因的手拂过他的后颈，稍稍施力，他在黑龙耳畔低吟着，“也许我要向我父亲学习，如何用萨拉迈尼砍掉一头黑龙的脑袋。”  
这似乎把拉希奥逗乐了，他爆发出一阵尖锐的笑声，完全不在意这是否会撕裂刚刚愈合的创口，“哦，我亲爱的王子，我都有点儿等不及啦。”  
安度因没有纠正他在称谓上的错误，他站起身，从墙角厚重的衣柜中重新拿出一套干净的衬衫，隔空抛给那头龙。“耐心，拉希奥，耐心……我正有一份惊喜要给你呢。”

***  
艾比西安几乎没在旅途中做任何停留。  
他从破碎群岛出发，越过无尽之海，片刻不歇地拍击着双翼，飞向东部王国。那是他最后听到透过大地传来的哀嚎的方向，也是他最后听闻拉希奥要前往的地方。他在从心之密室返回至高岭时，曾极力邀请他的兄弟同他一起出发，那头年轻的黑龙应允了前去拜访——但不是现在。  
“职责在身。”拉希奥打趣道，“我也许不用在心之密室为勇士们打开幻境之门，但我仍是暴风城的‘顾问’，就和你一样。顺便一提，大酋长梅拉会克扣你的薪水吗？我的国王从来没我为支付过一枚铜币，我想我还有一笔债要先去暴风城讨回……”  
艾比西安不知道自己的兄弟陷入了怎样的的困境，他之后有试着通过大地再度和拉希奥联系，但无人回应，他希望这不意味着最糟糕的的情况。

他抵达暴风城英雄谷的大桥时还是深夜，以自己真正的模样，他毫不怀疑自己的尾巴能扫翻那些庄严屹立的雕像，但他觉得在一切未澄清之前，自己可以先选择礼貌。  
但尽职尽责的暴风城卫兵显然不这么想。上一次他们见到这样的黑龙还是翅翼遮天蔽日的灭世者，他焚毁了整个花园区和大半边城墙，可想而知他们会如何应对可能出现的威胁：巡逻指挥官在第一时间通报了狮鹫巡航队和本地守备军团，当然了，还有国王本人。一只体型庞大的成年巨龙出现在英雄谷？这可不是说笑的。同一时间进行准备的还有弓箭手和战斗法师，他们拉满弓弦或是举起法杖，朝那头安然坐地的黑龙投射着致命的剑刃或者火球——从人类的角度看相当致命，但也许对一头成年黑龙来说并非如此了。他发出不耐烦的低吼，扇动双翼击翻那些箭矢，偏斜那些法术，并且用低沉的通用语向攻击他的人类传达一个明显的信息：  
他想要见到暴风城的顾问，那头叫拉希奥的年轻黑龙。

但那些人类似乎怎么样听不懂他的话，好像他说的是高深莫测的龙语而不是通用语，他们孜孜不倦地发起无谓的进攻，就是不愿意替他通告国王。  
好吧。艾比西安有一个猜测，于是他决定自己去证实。  
巨龙腾空而起。

那些狮鹫骑士紧随在他的身后，像是追着人叮咬的蚊蝇，艾比西安没想要刻意针对那些长翅膀的狮子，他只是在它们不厌其烦地冲向自己并投掷闪电火球时，奋力拍动翅膀，掀起气流让它们盘旋坠落。黑龙飞过贸易区蓝顶的建筑群，降落在暴风要塞的门前，再一次咆哮着低吼：让国王来见我。  
有人影从要塞闪出，那是个着深色皮甲的虚空精灵。他轻快地走上前，朝巨龙深鞠一躬，“国王在议事厅等您。”他说，“不过他希望您变成原先的样子，毕竟这样比较……合乎体统。”

于是，他现在又是灵魂使者黑角了，同时也是大酋长梅拉的顾问。不过不管他变成了什么样子，头上长的是龙类的尖角还是至高岭牛头人宽大的厚角，他对家人的担忧时刻盘踞在他的心头。

他见过安度因·乌瑞恩国王，在心之密室的时候，那时他们刚刚从尼奥罗萨的位面中脱逃，那个年轻人的脸上带着疲惫的微笑。他听说过许多关于年轻国王的传言，有些事拉希奥亲口告诉他的，无论是早年间在潘达利亚的冒险还是在谈判桌上的态度，都印证了他是一名慈悲的君主。现如今，暴风城的国王端居在王座之上，像是对放在的阻击和伤亡闻所未闻，微笑着朝他张开手臂：“欢迎，灵魂使者黑角，梅拉和贝恩的还好吗？你是来向联盟传达来自至高岭的消息吗？”  
“并非如此。”艾比西安朝他颔首敬意。“他们安然无忧。但我此行同大酋长梅拉没有丝毫联系，我不是代表至高岭或是部落而来的。”  
“那你是以何身份来见我呢？”  
“以一头黑龙的身份。”艾比西安沉着开口，“我是来找我兄弟的，烦请让拉希奥来见我。”  
“拉希奥是我的顾问。”国王宣布道，“也是联盟的顾问，他此时正在外执行联盟的任务。”

“谎言！”艾比西安高声呵止了他，他蹄下的大理石地砖微微显示出裂痕来。“我知道他在这儿，我听到了他的呼救。”  
“‘听到’？”国王在王座上微微倾身，显露出好奇的神情来，“告诉我，你是如何在至高岭听到来自暴风城的声音呢？是‘大地母亲’那套把戏吗？”  
“我们能透过大地直接沟通，”艾比西安无视了国王话中的揶揄，“人类，这是你不理解的方式。”  
“哦，好吧。”安度因拖着长长的调子，“独属于黑龙的方式，我明白了。”  
他突然朝左侧挥了挥手，两个全副武装的虚空精灵架着艾比西安要找的人鱼贯而出。“我亲爱的顾问，你并没有告诉我你有家人来访。”拉希奥方才换上干净崭新的衣物，他身上没有过多的枷锁，只有背后的手环和颈部的附魔项圈，他几乎在看见那个深色毛发的高岭牛头人的瞬间就瞪大了眼睛。  
“看来你对此也一无所知，我还以为你们之间有什么类似心灵感应的交流方式呢。”人类轻笑出声。  
“你是怎么骗他来这儿的？！”拉希奥奋力扭动着肩臂，似乎想要冲突朗多雷的束缚奔至国王面前，“安度因，我提醒你，艾比西安是酋长梅拉的顾问，贝恩和梅拉是你的朋友，你不能——”  
“‘欺骗’？”国王打断了他的话，“你这么说可就太伤人了，我没有欺骗我们共同的朋友，况且此事和梅拉甚至贝恩毫无联系，你的兄长方才亲口告诉我，他并非代表至高岭或是部落而来——他说他是为你而来的。”他满意地注视着那头年轻的黑龙开始下意识的颤栗，为即将可能发生的一切。  
“我是来带他离开的。”艾比西安努力压抑着愤怒，一些火星依然不可避免地从他的口中喷出。他也许和温和的至高岭牛头人待了上千年，可他的本质依然是一头能驾驭烈焰与熔岩的黑龙，一些在破碎群岛游历的冒险者曾亲耳听到过他发出愤怒的威胁，千万不要逼他烤焦你的脸。[ 艾比西安的嘲讽语音：“不要逼我烤焦你的脸……呃，我的意思是，你好，旅行者”；“不要靠那么近，我的呼吸会把你喷倒在地”]

“你不能。”国王懒洋洋地回答道，“你无权带走暴风城的顾问。”  
“他在这里遭受折磨！人类，不要挑战一头龙的耐心。”那个牛头人的蹄子正在缓慢地扭曲变形，逐渐变成锐利的爪，“任何人都休想伤害我的家人！”  
“容我提醒你，灵魂行者，你正站在联盟的土地上，我还没有计较你在英雄谷引起的乱子。我有权按照暴风城的法律把你当做入侵者处理……态度好些，也许我可以把你关在你弟弟的隔壁，如果你求我的话。”  
这彻底激怒了那头成年的黑龙，那个牛头人消失了，一只硕大的黑龙正站在议事厅的中央仰首咆哮着，锋利的双翼向两侧炸起，带着尖刺的尾部烦躁地拍击着地面，在大理石地砖上留下一个又一个陷坑。  
“不！艾比西安，冷静！”年轻的黑龙依然没有挣脱虚空精灵的辖制，他费力高喊着，“听我说，我不会有事的，离开这儿！相信我——”  
他的话被人类打断了。安度因突然从王座闪身而下，他捏住拉希奥的后颈将他压向地面，一边挑衅地望向那头愤怒的黑色巨龙，“我得告诉你们兄弟两个，上一只在暴风要塞显露真身的黑龙，她的下场可不怎么好看。”  
拉希奥没有挣扎，他任凭人类将他压制着跪伏，“安度因，让他离开……求你了……”人类攥住他后脑的黑发将他的脸稍稍抬起，“感人至深的兄弟情，拉希奥。我怎么不知道你对你的同胞如此关注？我以为你对他们恨不得一个个杀之而后快呢。我从未阻拦我们的使者离开，他随时可以拍拍翅膀飞走，不像你。是他自己要留下的，是他一而再再而三地僭越暴风城的法律，这可和我毫无关系。”  
艾比西安的尾巴击飞了几个试图上前的士兵，他伏低身子，随时准备着致命的吐息。“艾比西安，“人类突然朝他开口，“你叫艾比西安对吗？我有些想让你看的东西，也许你一看就能识趣地离开，你的兄弟是不会和你一起飞走的。”  
他示意那些虚空精灵后退，深色的能量从他的指尖滑落，顺着拉希奥的脖颈下滑，拉希奥开始痛苦的挣扎，“不，不不不！住手！”他的脸上开始浮现深色的鳞片，声音变得越发低沉。“这有什么关系？”安度因继续施加着强迫黑龙变形的法术，“让艾比西安看看你真正的样子，你不是想要他离开吗？也许他一见到你马上就会嫌弃地飞走呢。”  
这法术没持续太久。很快，那头年轻的黑龙就痛苦而颤栗地趴伏在王座前，前爪深深地抓入地砖。他发出悠长的哀鸣，因为人类突然踩上了他的脊背。“喏，你瞧。”国王挑衅般地朝成年黑龙扬起下巴，“我告诉过你了，你的兄弟是不会和你一起飞走的，他再也不能飞了。告诉我，艾比西安，你还会把这头丑陋可怜的小蜥蜴认作自己的兄弟吗？”

成年巨龙咆哮着向前突刺，他的利爪里那个人类的胸膛只有不到半米。可人类却突然在一阵阴影中消失不见了，随即带着令人发毛的笑声出现在龙的身后。“你是在试图袭击暴风城的国王，黑龙。”  
那头失去翅膀的、年轻的黑龙依然试图朝他央求着，停下，住手，让他的兄长离开，就好像这真的能有什么用似的。  
安度因真挚地望向他自己的顾问，伤感地摇了摇头，“我给过他机会了，拉希奥，这不能怪我。”卫兵在国王的示意下举起盾牌靠近，却被黑龙的翅膀掀翻了武器，他们在巨龙张口之前捡起标枪，匆忙躲闪着。艾比西安没有瞄准那些卫兵，他突然侧身朝国王喷吐着烈焰，沿途方向上的地板和墙壁都烧成了碳色，可那人类不在原地，他再一次站立在黑龙的身后——  
这不是个安全的选择。龙的身后永远不是安全的选择，巨龙带着尖刺的尾巴在他立定喘息是毫不犹豫地击向他的腰腹，将他甩落在墙上。他有些费力地站起，察觉到口中的咸腥，他没有检查自己的伤势，快速地为自己施加了一道暗影愈合，并在第二道烈焰吐息来临之前向拉希奥身后闪去。  
他的判断没错，那头巨龙果然没有开口。他突然想起双界行者的教导：对敌手谦虚些对你好处。好吧，也许他得承认，在泰洛古斯裂隙向虚灵学习操纵虚空之力定住猎物的确相当有用。他在黑龙犹豫攻击与否的间隙快速吟唱着新学会的咒术，先前他曾在一直虚空迁跃兽身上成功施展，他没有多加练习，他并不知道这是否能在一头成年黑龙身上起到同样的效果——  
算了，其实这都无所谓。他烦躁地想着，大不了他可以直接将黑龙丢入扭曲虚空。

他成功了。  
巨龙张开的吻部正在控制法术的牵引下缓慢闭合，虚空如泥潭般在他的爪下流淌，让他深陷其中，难以移动分毫。

他稍微松了口气，他提起萨拉迈尼轻巧地跃上巨龙的脊背，保持好平衡，缓慢而坚定地走向黑龙的颈部。“我方才告诉过你。”他突然望向那只被虚空精灵压制的，年轻的黑龙，“也许我应该向我父亲学习，如何用萨拉迈尼砍掉一头黑龙的脑袋。”他朝他笑了笑，“你觉得呢，拉希奥？”  
黑龙发出颤抖的哀鸣，他费力地摇晃着脑袋，试图说出完整的句子。  
“不……安度因，求你，我恳求你……你想要什么？你是想要我认输对吗？好吧，你赢了，安度因，你赢了！我认输，我向你投降——求你，安度因，求你了！”

*你知道他不是这么想的。*  
*你知道他只是被迫使然。*

“太迟了，拉希奥。”安度因叹了口气，“你一点儿都不诚恳。”  
他站在龙的脖颈，举起萨拉迈尼纵身下跃，就像瓦里安·乌瑞恩国王曾经对另一头黑龙做的一样，飞身斩下了那头黑龙的首级。


	10. 旧日书简

10旧日书简

泰洛古斯裂隙荒凉如故。  
只有无数缓慢冷寂的群星高悬虚空，独自辉映，永恒地眨着眼睛。他集中精力，试着在面前展开新的虚空通路，召唤那些潮湿阴鸷的造物前来听从自己的指挥，黑洞般的小点逐渐扩大，修长粘黏的触须正如听见笛声的响尾蛇般摇摇晃晃地探出头来——  
没有头颅。  
萨拉迈尼在历经岁月磨洗后依然锐不可当，坚硬的鳞和骨在它的锋芒下不堪一击，留下完整的切面。温热的龙血浸透了他的礼服，他听见悲恸的哀嚎，那声音刺痛了他，令他头晕反胃，差点儿松下剑来。他的手指发颤，那些深渊触须似乎捕捉到了召唤者的虚弱，它们像野性难驯的黑蛇那样突然调转脑袋，缠住施法者的手腕并死命绞紧。他在锥心的刺痛中截停了施法，面前的黑洞消失了，只有腹腔深处的空洞如故。  
“自从结识这些对虚空之力充满好奇的朗多雷之后，我观察过不少初次尝试的法师施咒，”双界行者嘲讽的嗤笑从远处传来，“就连最愚蠢的学徒也不会在这样基础的魔法上失误，我的学生。你何时平庸至此了？”  
“闭嘴。”人类牧师飞快地转身而立，将受伤的左手背在身后。“我早说过这些练习毫无必要，我可以在实战中应用自如。我不明白为什么我们必须要在这里进行这些——这些无聊的闹剧，我在要塞中随时就可以——”

“你畏惧此地。”虚灵变幻莫测的声音透过他的思维飘摇而至。  
“奇怪，你掌控着虚空之力，却恐惧它诞生的地方。”它拖着悠长的调子，“这样你要如何成为它的主人呢？”  
“畏惧？”人类的影子在星光下开始变得扭曲不定，“我才不会畏惧一方了无生气的荒地，这里只是太无趣了。容我提醒你，我和你不同，一个活着的人类更喜欢待在活着的地方，而不是连风都噤声的死地。”  
“我以为你不是寻常的‘活着的人类’，”双界行者耐心教导，“国王，一些新的变化已经悄然发生在你身上——我愿称之为进化，你将成为某种更深远的存在，将视线从渺小的大陆上移开，望向无垠的群星之环，真理正潜藏其中。”  
“今天就到这里。”他没等到老师的答复就匆忙离开了裂隙。很不幸，他的眼界依然局限在小小的蓝色行星之上，他猜自己让它失望了，就像他先前对许多人做过的那样。

***  
路过焚毁的大使馆旧址时，有人喊住了他。  
“我正要去找您。”马迪亚斯·肖尔朝国王颔首致敬，他似乎一直待在联盟大使馆附近。这不禁让安度因心头一紧：他发现什么了吗，关于大主教的死亡？“我们发现了这个，在那两位黑爪[ 指左右。]房间的密室里。”他从口袋里掏出一个封紧的羊皮纸档案袋，将它双手递给国王。“我的特工在近日才发现那个狭小的夹层，很隐秘的魔法，里面有很多关于泰坦符文与古代魔法的书籍和卷轴，有些甚至是直接从卡拉赞偷来的，扉页上还戳着守护者麦迪文的藏书印……但是这样东西不同。”  
安度因伸出右手接过，掂量着纸质档案袋，那碰上去像是一本书。  
“它是个空白的旧本子。”刺客大师皱着眉头答道，“却放在一个附带符文锁的匣子里，简单的开锁技能无法打开它，我们是请附魔师来的。它有些年头了，有些书页都要散了，但一个字都没有，不是隐形墨水或者奥术魔法，法师塔的人确保了这一点。我们敢打赌它一定不像表面所呈现的那样空无一物，只是我们触到了死路。”  
“那些活着的黑爪呢？”安度因国王低声发问，“我记得暴风城监狱里还塞着不少神志清醒的家伙，你有审问过他们吗？”  
“他们没有一个人见过这东西，也没用一个人明白上面的法术。”刺客大师对答如流，“我想这东西是由右亲自保管，也许是顾问本人直接交付的。”  
他指的是拉希奥。安度因蓦然想到，尽管他搜捕并审讯了黑王子的特工，并将黑龙本人拘禁于要塞，可拉希奥仍是联盟的顾问，他并没有想到要撤掉这个头衔，他说不清个中缘由，在一切发生过之后，这似乎成为最无关紧要的事。  
“我会弄明白的。”国王回答道。

一直到他回到自己的书房，他才意识到自己先前被咒术反噬的左手依然隐隐作痛。他在灯光下仔细检查着，这并不是一个明显的伤口，不是在战场上常见到的那些，带着硝烟和血迹。他的左手没有流血，而是看起来更糟：手背和腕部的血管明显得吓人，透着怪异的深紫色。他试着施放了几个暗影愈合法术，但这似乎让他感觉更糟了，只是轻轻蜷曲手指就足以让他战栗。这让他想起自己肩上的伤痕，在那里刚刚被上古之神贯穿时，看起来和这个有相似之处。但那处伤痕很快就消散了，至少从皮肤表面看上去是如此，也许等他明早醒来左手也会复原如初。  
他假装他的肩膀噬咬般的疼痛没有持续至今。

夕阳的光辉耀眼灿烂，他没有点燃桌前的灯，而是拿起肖尔给他的档案袋踱步到阳台的窗前，一本被左右仔细珍藏的笔记？它空白的外表下想必潜藏了很多秘密。他将档案袋在天光下急切地打开，肖尔所言不差，这确实是个老旧的本子，皮革制成的封面已经斑驳，脊背处被摩挲得有些发滑，他小心地翻开封面，泛黄扉页的左下角用黑色墨水写着一个漂亮花体字母：

F

等等。  
他快速地翻动着书页，黑色墨迹像雨后春笋般骤然填满了纸张，只有最后的几页是空的。他下意识颦起双眉，这不该是个空白的本子吗？肖尔在向他开什么玩笑？他暂且放下对刺客大师的怀疑，转而研读手中的笔记——  
——请记住这个时刻。  
这是个相当奇妙的瞬间，按照那些青铜龙的话来说，这就是那个导致时间线变动的重要节点，它的重要程度对他而言介于前往尼奥罗萨和吃掉第一颗苹果之间。一直到不远的将来，在安度因·乌瑞恩国王只身面临一切后果的前一刻，他还在思索，如果那时自己没有打开肖尔递来的档案袋，这一切是否会有所不同。

但他那时还尚未知晓。  
他很快就将对肖尔的怀疑忘在九层云霄，贪婪而热切地读起那本破旧的笔记来。  
他将扉页翻过，“F”开头的主人在那页后面留下了一个粗糙的简笔画：一只浑圆的雏龙，正张着翅膀昂首打嗝。虽然画的笔触足够抽象，但他还是一下就认出了那个，那想必是拉希奥，早些年在酒肆时他经常瞧见那头小龙这样做。这本笔记一定属于某个熟识黑龙幼崽的人。  
他快速地翻动浏览着笔记，这似乎是某人的日记，每页的右上角注明了当天的日期，并随手记下天气——不。不是天气，他仔细审视着那些日期后几个简单的单词，它们看起来就像记录天气一样记录某样事物：“尚能忍受”，“尤为喧闹”，“刺耳”，“天杀的寂静”，“安静如故，希望这次能更久些”……  
他想自己定能在详细的记录中弄清它们指代的到底是什么，他将日记重新翻回第一页，仔细研读起来。

7月10日 安静  
乔拉齐·拉文霍德给了我这个本子，他说每天记点儿什么东西对我脑子有好处，我不知道一个不足百岁的人类公爵能对我面临的“小问题”有什么了解，但我收下了它并表示感谢，反正尝试没有坏处。就像学会使用匕首并熟习找到合适的悬赏令，你可以在暴风城的闹市揭下它们，而上面索求的脑袋多半在一片鱼龙混杂的中立城镇，那些绿色爬虫的领地：三分之一的概率在加基森，三分之一的概率在藏宝海湾，余下三分之一在前往这两处的路上。就像学会掂量铁箱的重量然后教会那些脑子发霉的笨贼如何快速开锁而不是把它们砸烂，我难以理解，为什么那些渴求财宝的学徒总是恨不得拿锤子敲砸箱盖，我自己从未那样做过——尽管这对我来说毫不费功夫。就像学会如何巧妙地拉开一把弓而不是把它折断，如何用它在昏暗的森林中射中一只警惕的麋鹿。我永远热衷于尝试，尝试做一个人类刺客不是一件毫无意义的事，它能让我通过合适的渠道发泄杀戮欲，它能让我专注下来。  
上个礼拜有件事让我记忆犹新：一个厨子碰翻的烛台点燃了窗帘，我的第一反应是起身后退并转头找水。我想我似乎习惯做一个人类了。

7月25日 尚能忍耐  
收再多的旧铁箱也赶不上那些学撬锁的笨贼弄坏锁眼的速度。我让一个长了一脸雀斑的蠢蛋把“潜行者”在一张纸上写了一百遍，而他只会眨着眼睛问道：刺客大师，为什么呢？好吧……祝愿他今后在执行潜入任务的时候就像他现在撬锁时这样惊天动地，他离开这儿去铁炉堡的大锻炉旁学锻造是个不错的选择。  
那个栗色头发的女孩是一整年来庄园的学徒中最有天分的，她充分掌握了这行的诀窍：鸦雀无声，绝不多嘴。他们叫她“怀特”[ White]，没人知道她姓什么或是从哪儿来的。好在拉文霍德都是些不知道上哪儿来的家伙，没人在乎你到底是谁，只要你愿意放下过去一切朝钱看，你管自个叫“黯黮烈焰·屠灭晨光·堕落泰坦三世”也没人在乎。我没机会把“法拉德”这个名字换掉了，我猜就算用我族类的语言发音自报家门，乔拉齐和他的小贼们也不会大惊小怪。

安度因暂时停下了阅读，他想起扉页的字母“F“，法拉德，这就是本日记主人的名字。目前来看，他是位在拉文霍德庄园待过的刺客大师，有着古怪的幽默感的人——不，不是人类。法拉德，他把这个名字默念了一遍，他总觉得自己似乎在哪里听到过这个发音。他没有费劲想下去，他选择获取更多的信息。  
他快速地翻阅着那些对庄园日常事物的记录，食用的储存，这个月悬赏的获取，特殊道具的收藏……他不关心这个，他没有忘记这本日记由拉希奥最为信任的黑爪特工藏匿，它一定有比“如何分辨适合涂抹在匕首上的有毒植物根茎”更重要的事。

9月6日 刺耳  
几个月来最严重的一次。  
它把他们的死相在我脑子里描述了一边又一遍，我不介意干掉几个冒冒失失的学徒，在我心情好的时候，我随时可以把他们烧成灰烬，但那也是我想要做的，而不是有什么对我指手画脚。  
……

距离上次造访荒芜之地已有六个月又17天，这对我们来说本应只是弹指一瞬，但我猜黑色就是和其他四色不同，混沌剥夺了我们可清醒支配的时光。在为数不多的宁日里，我想见她，我将“尼希昂卓拉”的发音在我的舌尖弹过一遍又一遍，用我们的言语。我想要撕咬她的脖颈，让她的血淌过我的爪子，如此甘甜，胜过世间的一切活物，哦，吾爱，你将成为我的骨中之骨，肉中之肉，永不离分——

那页后面的内容被墨迹弄污了，似乎书写者的情绪极为激动而无法继续。他急切地翻到下一页，日记的主人忘记书写了日期：  
不一直待在她的巢穴是正确之举，时间一旦拖长我恐怕重蹈覆辙。

2月3日 喧闹  
我失去她了，还有我的孩子们。  
它保证这次可不是它的错，都是那些人类和红龙……它说我应当给他们一些颜色看看，我应当复仇。我或许是疯了，但是还没有那么彻底，至少我现在依然明白我真正的复仇对象是什么。

再也不会有人轻声呼唤我了，我想。

3月1日 尚能忍受  
从南海镇到拉文霍德庄园，步行需要三个钟头，骑行减上一半，对真正的我而言不足一刻钟。稳妥起见，他们是骑行而来的。地下室的保温灯已经提前开启了，我希望这足够温暖。厨房还有下半只今早新宰的鹿……好吧，这也许是不必要的，距离他破壳可能还要再等上一阵子，但是事先准备永远是好的。  
三个小时。  
就算上古之神在我脑子里开派对也不能影响我此刻的心情：还有三个小时，我就能见到我的孩子，纯洁的，未被污染的黑龙。我愿献出一切来保证他的安全。我发誓。

黑龙。  
安度因突然想起自己是在哪儿听到过法拉德这个名字的，在许久之前，在他们还是孩子的时候，拉希奥曾为他绘声绘色地讲述过自己是如何学会飞行。安度因闭上眼睛，试着想象拉希奥在夕阳的余辉中张牙舞爪地在空中扇动着双臂，像是在模拟雏龙扇动翅膀……那头小龙告诉他，当自己受保护于拉文霍德庄园的刺客联盟时，一个叫法拉德的人类刺客敦促他学会了飞行，法拉德，法拉德……  
“在我选择信任法拉德之前，我先弄清了他的身份。”拉希奥沉默了一会儿，“一头被上古之神腐化的黑龙，毫无疑问。然后我杀了他，故事结束。”

哦。  
人类活动着肩颈，继续翻动着书页。毕竟，只要你不翻到结局的那一页，这本书的角色就会一直活下去。


	11. 以父之名

11 以父之名

小艾德琳在这世上有几样很喜欢的事物：四月的小雨，新翻好的泥土，穿过树荫斑驳的午后骄阳。当然，这些都要排在亲爱的爸爸妈妈后面，哦，在它们前面还有“芬芳的花朵”。“芬芳的花朵”是一家向阳的花店，坐落在暴风城贸易区的边缘，店主人是一对人类夫妻，他们在这家店开张的第一年就有了第一个孩子：艾德琳·加姆，现如今这家店铺已和小艾德琳共同成长了九个年头。小艾德琳喜欢这份家族行当，她总会在放学之后快快乐乐地站在柜台前，胳膊上挎着一只花篮，里面盛满了各色的花瓣，一旦有顾客踏入挂着花环的门廊，就会受到花瓣雨的洗礼。不管他们是为何来到此地，是需求一束鹅黄的康乃馨送给母亲，一束鲜红欲滴的玫瑰送给挚爱，还是想要一捧淡雅的鸢尾寄托哀思，都会被这孩子灿烂的笑容所打动。  
只是这些日子以来，有些让小艾德琳无所适从的事情发生了。先是晚上九点之后的街道一下子安静了下来，大家不能在随意出门走动，除非你身上有什么印着蓝色火漆的信笺，接着是莫名其妙的盘查，“芬芳的花朵”倒没怎么被波及，但是其他一些贩卖武器或护甲的店铺就受影响颇深了，特别是旧城区一些主打匕首和药剂的老店，他们的门槛几乎要被胸前纹着狮子的卫兵和特工们踏平了。她的父亲伯纳德·加姆上周五回家的时候面容严峻，他说马上就有一场仗要打，“打仗？和谁？我们不是才刚刚结束战争吗？”母亲困惑而焦虑地询问着，伯纳德摇晃着脑袋，理由？要什么理由？贵族老爷们相中了卡利姆多特产的香薰就能马上多加一项税种，谁敢质疑国王开战的缘由呢？除非你嫌家里的地方不够敞亮，愣是想去暴风城监狱的大堂走上一遭。  
小艾德琳不怎能听懂这些，她只知道父亲的脸色一天比一天阴郁，直到有一天他沉默着在桌边坐下，告诉妻子说他接到了军队的简章，他们说暴风城需要他的贡献，鉴于他是一位出色的草药师，那想必稍加训练即可成为一名随军医师。是的，他已经种花种了十年了，而不是捣鼓那些医人的草药，但军队上的人不管这些，他们并没给他留下太多选择的余地。“这没那么糟。”他试着安慰他的妻女，“医务班相对而言还是在后方。”于是小艾德琳明白，她即将和她的父亲分别，这和父亲先前前往铁炉堡根弄些耐寒花朵的种子不同，虽然父亲依然微笑着，而母亲却哭了。  
尽管如此，小艾德琳依然会在放学后站在“芬芳的花朵”门前，扬起手中花瓣祝福那些愿意来买上一束鲜花的人。  
不管他是谁，不管他为何而来。

***  
他踏上“芬芳的花朵”门阶的时候，朝阳的光辉才刚刚落在光明大教堂金顶的尖上。拍卖行还没有开张，贸易区的大部分商铺也是如此。但他知道定不虚此行，他要去的地方总是早早地就挂上了迎客的风铃，因为好些鲜切花需要从奥莉维亚的水池边提前运来。他当然可以令人替他走一趟，搞到任何颜色任何种类符合他心意的花儿，但不是现在，有些事情他只能亲自去做，不然就丧失了这么做的意义。  
一阵轻盈的铃声随着被推开的门扉响起，他注意到那串风铃的形状：那是一个小巧的玻璃纳鲁仿制品，随风响起救赎的悦音。他刚一推开门就闻见湿润的芬芳，刚被剪下的枝茎和馥郁的花朵杂糅在一起，令人稍稍松弛下来。“早上好，先生！”一个雀跃的声音在他耳畔炸起，店主的小女儿正微笑着从怀中的花篮里抓出一捧玫瑰花瓣向他身上撒去。“您想要些什么花？您想要带着束玫瑰去见您的女士？还是带着捧百合送给妈妈？如果您要医院的话——我今早刚扎了水仙。”  
“一束菖蒲，谢谢。”他扫视着饰满了鲜花的墙面，“最好是蓝色的。”  
“您是要去探望病人吗？”那孩子有些好奇的询问着，“要不要加几朵鹤望兰？黄色会让人心情变好，而且和蓝色很搭配——就像联盟的颜色那样！”  
“谢谢你，孩子。我不是要去医院……他已经过世了。”他抢在那女孩慌忙道歉前补充道，“不过还是加几朵黄色的鹤望兰吧，我想他会喜欢的。”  
于是他站在那儿，瞧着那孩子欢快地摆弄着包装纸和束带——蓝色的，当然了。“喏，给您。”女孩伸出双手递上那束系好的鲜花，他下意识伸出左手接过，却发现那孩子的手僵直在了半空。  
他花了会儿时间才意识到原因。该死，他左手被咒术反噬的伤痕并未消退，那些深紫色的血管更明显了，从手背一直延伸进衣袖，他只是习惯了那种被啃噬的酥痒。他马上换出右手，可他依然没拿到自己的花儿。一个女人突然从柜台的后门小跑冲了上来，将那孩子掩在身后，试图把那个小女孩遮挡得严严实实。“我很抱歉，陛下。”那女人的声音带着惶恐的喘息，“她没认出您，她还太小了，如果她有冒犯之处，请您……”  
他突然间变得喘不过气来，那些花朵的味道浓得过分了，在他肺部逐渐沉积成腐败水果的甜腻。“没事的。”他从口袋里摸出几个银币放在柜台上，没敢抬头看女人的眼睛。“她很好，她一定会是个热心的花匠。”  
女人嗫喏着什么，他没有听清，似乎大意思她不能收下国王的钱。他忘记自己最后是怎么拿过自己的花儿了，等他回过神来他就已经站在花店的门口，纳鲁形状的风铃轻轻晃动着，他依稀能隔着门扉听见母亲对女儿担忧的呵斥。  
他很快就逃离了那里。

***  
“我知道您不在这儿，您也听不见。”  
“但我还是希望您知道，父亲……”  
“您告诉过我，我‘永远不可能满足所有人，拥有所有人对我的爱戴’，您告诉过我‘国王不可能不遭到人们的仇恨，他必须首先避免受到广大人民的仇恨，但如果做不到这一点，那么我就必须尽最大努力避免受到最有势力的人们的怨恨。’……您告诉过我，‘当人们不再信仰的时候，就依靠武力迫使他们就范。’”  
“我照您的话做了：我干掉了一些违背联盟利益的昔日盟友，我不知道您会对此如何看待……哈，我还杀死了一头黑龙，用您的剑，我希望您知道这个……我希望您会为我感到骄傲。”  
“您会吗？”

“我很困惑。”  
“我不知道我是否在做正确的事情，您告诉过我我会是一个好国王，因为我的名字是您用两位您所见过的最伟大最勇敢的英雄命名的。可我不知道，父亲，圣光啊——我不知道我是否让您失望了。”  
“……我为您带来了花儿来。”  
“是束很可爱的花，就像联盟的颜色，我想您一定会喜欢这个——这大概是我唯一能确认的事了。”

他轻声叹息，左手捧出一直背在身后的鲜花，准备将它放在洁白的衣冠冢上。  
他差点儿尖叫出声：他左手的伤势更重了，那些怪异的深紫色已经遍布了腕部的皮肤，那些不受控制的暗影能量正顺着他的指尖缓慢流淌，他无法控制这个，他察觉到痛苦，但并非是因为他的手——  
那束鲜花在他手中凋零了，就像沾染了被遗忘者的瘟疫，那些新鲜的鹅黄和蓝色在暗影之力的影响下化作了干枯的苍白，他试着触碰那些干花，用自己的右手，可那些花儿只是被碰了一下就化作粉尘簇簇飘落了。  
他费了很大功夫才压抑住自己不痛哭出声，过了好一会儿他才能平稳地说出话来。  
“我很抱歉。”

尽管现在是白日，但那束夜间长存的银白微光依然笼罩在雄狮之眠的大理石砖上，他能望得见空气中悬浮的微小尘埃，它们正静而缓慢地漂浮在棺椁的表面。  
没人回答他，自始至终。

他蓦地想起另一位父亲来，他在昨天晚上读完了那本被军情七处缴获的日记，他发现自己全然读得懂书写者的喜怒哀乐，甚至于过分感同身受了。那些黑色的花体字依然深深地铭刻在他的脑海中：

3月1日 尚能忍受  
从南海镇到拉文霍德庄园，步行需要三个钟头，骑行减上一半，对真正的我而言不足一刻钟。稳妥起见，他们是骑行而来的。地下室的保温灯已经提前开启了，我希望这足够温暖。厨房还有下半只今早新宰的鹿……好吧，这也许是不必要的，距离他破壳可能还要再等上一阵子，但是事先准备永远是好的。  
三个小时。  
就算上古之神在我脑子里开派对也不能影响我此刻的心情：还有三个小时，我就能见到我的孩子，纯洁的，未被污染的黑龙。我愿献出一切来保证他的安全。我发誓。

3月15日 安静  
我疑心我儿子是早产儿，因为他在破壳的24小时内都没学会如何飞行。  
不过他确实本该在蛋里再待久些，可能他受够被包裹在黑暗中翻来翻去了……哦，我该改口了，他为自己取好了名字，幼崽们一般会用自己第一眼刚看到的东西为自己取名，那些名字总和岩石或火焰相关，但我想拉希奥有他自己的主意，我从未见过像他这样早慧的幼崽，尽管他的四肢还不足以支撑身体，但他已经能用一头成年黑龙的角度思考问题了。我费了好大劲才强迫自己不去舔他翅膀后面沾着的粘液——我不能变成龙，我不能告诉他，嘿，小鬼，我是你的父亲。这只会为他带来更多困扰。我不能陪他一直走下去，但我会抓住我仅有的时间教会他一切。  
他有一双红色的眼睛，正如他的母亲。如果尼希昂卓拉在这儿，她一定会为他舔干净翅膀和尾巴，而我现在只能用人类的手指拿皮革沾着热水擦拭他柔软的鳞片。但这不影响我的快乐，我今天什么都不会听见。  
哦，泰坦，我实在太快乐了。

3月20日 安静  
拉希奥今天严肃地问我“瘪三儿”是什么意思，他说泰坦编织的语言中没有对这个词的解释。我问他哪里听来的，他说怀特[ White，指后来拉希奥身边的右（right）]和草药师告诉他的，他说她们很生气因为他无意烧毁了半个草药园。她们说如果他再试着烧掉园子里的龙脑薄荷那他就是个会扑腾翅膀的“小瘪三儿”。  
我得和我的同僚和学徒们谈谈黑龙幼崽的教育问题。

4月1日 略微吵闹  
在知道了今天是什么节日之后，拉希奥一整天都在试着“不说真话”。  
这有点儿恼人，因为他先是对大家宣布，他在愚人节说的所有言语都是假的，接着又对怀特说“你的皮甲真漂亮，完美地衬托了你腰腹的曲线”，对康恩[ 一位老兽人，拉文霍德庄园的剑术师。]说“你挥剑的样子像是个久经沙场的老将”。在我敦促他尝试着幻化人形练习时，他不耐烦地对我说，“你就像是个老妈子，法拉德。”  
我知道，我知道，“愚人节”的小玩笑。但是“mommy”和“daddy”并没有相差甚远。我可以假装这是真的。

4月20日 尚可忍受  
他在太阳落山的时候学会了幻化形态。这对他这个年龄的幼崽来说几乎是不可能完成的任务，但他一直是个奇迹。他并不致力于隐藏自己的龙族身份，他得红眼睛亮的吓人，同时他似乎希望人们将他视作更为年长的对象，于是他的人型样子是一个有着小胡子的少年，而不是一个孩童，我没有评判他关于胡须的审美。怀特对“黑王子”的造型颇为欣慰，因为那男孩选择幻化出黑发，就像她似的。“我想这可能是某种印随效应。”我的女学徒对我开玩笑说。  
我颇为怀疑，如果这是真的，那他也该印随第一眼见到的人，他为什么不幻化出红色的头发呢？[ 法拉德的人型幻化是红发。]

5月10日 喧闹  
他成长飞速。  
他如饥似渴地阅读着庄园的藏书，尤其是关于泰坦创世和龙族的部分。他很容易地理解了我的同胞们所面临的腐化和原因：黑龙肩负着守护大地的责任，而大地深处潜藏的险恶低语让我们无处遁逃。他确认自己从未听到过那样的声音——我能听到的那些，他确认自己在降生伊始被净化完毕，并被赋予了净化族群的使命。  
是的，那天晚些时候，拉希奥兴奋地告诉我，他有义务“净化”他那些被腐化的同胞，这其中也包括龙族之父——他的父亲耐萨里奥（我告诉他他是大地守护者之子）。“我会想办法清除黑龙的腐化。”这头幼崽言之凿凿地告诉我。  
如果你办不到呢？我询问他，就连大地守护者本人都难逃诅咒，一只刚满一个月大的黑龙幼崽又如何能做到呢？  
“如果我无法净化我同胞身上的腐化，那么，我会尝试‘净化’他们本身。”他毫不犹豫地回答道。“我会杀死他们，每一头被腐化的黑龙，每一头能听见古神低语的黑龙，我会找到他们的位置，然后给予他们安息。这是我的职责所在。”  
“你会帮助我吗，法拉德？”他注视着我的眼睛问道。  
帮助他干掉你自己。那些恶心的声音重复着，你会被你的幼崽亲手干掉，多么感人肺腑——  
我将倾其所有，我说。

6月1日 喧闹如常  
拉希奥是一个实干主义者。他已经开始派遣庄园的刺客执行自己的计划，他能透过大地探寻到每一头黑龙的位置，他甚至在早些时候亲自策反了一位受红龙委托前来追寻他的人类冒险者[ 指做盗贼橙匕任务的玩家，受拉希奥的委托先后杀死一些非常强大的被腐化的黑龙，以及死亡之翼本人。]，让她去完成那些我的手下们难以完成的任务。  
那位人类刺客远比我想象的要优秀得多。拉希奥命令她带回“那头在吉尔尼斯祸乱的黑龙的死亡证明”，一个礼拜之后，她平安归来复命。这令拉希奥欣喜若狂，他向她寻求证物，那个人类将一个沾满污迹的布袋放在我们之间，并请他亲自打开。  
那是已死去的黑龙的头颅。  
尽管我知道这是必须完成的任务，但眼前之物依然令我心生厌恶。拉希奥看上去没有任何波动，他赏赐了那个人类，用他亲手铸造的匕首，并拜托我的学徒们将那颗头颅埋在后院。

午夜的时候，他的房间依然亮着灯，我本想问问那个幼崽有什么特别的需要，但我听到了隔着门扉传来的压抑抽噎。那些声音突然响彻我的脑子：下一个就是你。杀了那头幼崽，杀杀杀杀——  
我没推门进去，只是陪伴着那头小龙舔舐着手刃同胞的苦楚，一直到那声音消失。

9月1日 尚可忍受  
早饭的时候，拉希奥掉了一颗乳牙。  
他吓坏了，很明显他不想成为一头没有尖牙利齿的龙。这很正常，每头龙开始换牙的时间都不太一样，大部分龙一生中会换许多次牙，这取决于他们体型的成长速度。我把这头小龙换掉的第一颗尖牙和他褪下的鳞片串成了链子，然后套在他的脖颈上。我告诉他龙的牙齿和鳞片是很好的施法材料，尤其是最开始的那些，它们更为柔韧，非常适合附上强大的防护魔法。但他不怎么喜欢这份礼物，并且老是想要摘掉，他觉得这太幼稚了——尽管他自己只有六个月大。  
晚餐时分，他的脖颈就变得空空荡荡，他告诉我他把这个“破烂玩意儿”丢进了河里，不过我最终有在他的枕头下面找到它。  
拉希奥不太擅长坦露自己的情感，我猜这点遗传于我。

12月9日 寂静  
希尔斯布莱德丘陵下雪了。  
这是今年冬天的第一场雪，也是拉希奥见到的第一场雪。这头幼崽包揽了庄园里所有的铲雪任务：全靠在雪地上喷着火焰飞驰而过。怀特在一旁唧唧喳喳地给他提骚主意，“您可以一边这么做一边喊‘大灾变！’，殿下。”  
好在拉希奥没采纳她的愚蠢建议。

……

3月15日 安静  
今天是他的生日。实际上这玩意只有对人类和短命种族才意义非凡，龙类从不会这样在乎。但我想，这是我的幼崽降临世界的第一年——况且我并没有信心见到他的下一个生日，我想，将这个日子过得有仪式感些也无妨。也可能我装作一个人类的时间太久了，被这些短命的物种传染了思维。  
早些时候我托人捎带了一份礼物，我说，要一份适合小龙的东西，我也不知道具体是什么，你看着办。结果那个蠢货带来了一个木制的雏龙玩偶，表面涂着黄色的油漆。他解释道，这是他从时光之穴买来的，那儿做生意的都是些青铜龙，所以只有这个。  
这就是为什么我致力于用油漆把它刷成黑色，并涂上红色的眼睛。这实在太蠢了。  
我们把那只玩偶[ 这个是在第7节中，拉希奥梦境中出现的那只挂在门上的黑龙玩具。]挂在拉希奥的门把手上，这样他一早起来就能看见，我不知道我一周岁的儿子对这玩意儿作何评价，我希望他能够喜欢……  
得了吧，我这是骗谁呢。

4月5日 吵闹  
我不该朝那男孩发火的。  
那些深渊的杂种也许会利用我的愤怒……我差点儿就无法控制。拉希奥对自己的龙族身份过于自信了，他更习惯用火焰，利爪和龙族魔法解决问题。我一直致力于让他学会用人类的方式战斗，以预备那些可能的危机，我让康恩选了最重的双手武器给那头小龙练习，那是把雕刻了龙翼的双手刀[ 拉希奥后来在潘达利亚时期使用的武器就是一把双手刀。]。他对双手武器的使用颇不耐烦，他冲我吼叫，最后变成龙崽子把训练假人烧了个干净。那些低语怂恿我掐断他的脖子（它们一直这样对我说，不然那些废物还能说些什么？），这确实令我愤怒。我似乎朝那男孩发火了，我忘记我说了些什么，等我回过神来那头小龙已经高高地飞在屋顶上再也不下来。  
混蛋。

4月30日 一如既往  
拉希奥热衷于提及死亡之翼。每当他说起“我的父亲”时，脸上都会浮现出不正常的狂热与恐惧。我知道他不会止步于此，尽管他尚且无法与黑龙之王抗衡，但他极其善于调动一切能利用的力量。他派出执行斩首任务的那位人类刺客比我们想象中的都要优秀，这次我真的觉得，也许我能目睹巨龙的黄昏。我应当欣慰。  
但当那头龙崽压抑着吼出“我希望我能帮上忙，可我的父亲是我唯一惧怕的一条龙。”时，我依然难以自制地燃起妒火，我知道不该嫉妒一头将死的龙，我只是……   
我知道下一个就是我，我将追随我们被奴役的王一同陨落，埋葬在旧时代的风沙之下——但在那之前，我真想听他叫我父亲。  
我不可能不嫉妒死亡之翼。

（这页日记的内容有些难以辨识，并被墨迹弄污了）  
5月x日  
你不想死掉。  
承认吧，每个生命存在的意义都是活着，你得活着，你不想死，你想看那头小龙长大——长得像一匹马那么大，像一座城堡那么大。你可以伪装下去，那个幼崽信任你，告诉他你没有被腐化你爱他爱他爱他爱他爱他告诉他你不想死你能一直陪伴在他身边哦或者选择更好的方式杀了他杀了他杀了他杀了他杀杀杀杀杀杀——

闭嘴，杂种。

5月5日 老样子  
拉希奥告诉我他所信赖的那位刺客明日就会前往龙骨荒野，他有信心那人类能杀死灭世者。希望如此，我对他说。  
那头幼崽有些吞吞吐吐。他说，也许龙族之父死去之后，黑龙族群身上的腐化就会随之消亡。“法拉德，也许我们不必杀死所有的黑龙，也许留下一两只对艾泽拉斯的安全并无大碍。”  
我不想回忆那些旧神在我脑中重复的低语，那令我作呕。不会的。我告诉拉希奥，死亡之翼的陨落并不能抵消黑龙的宿命，黑龙腐化的根源并非龙族之父，而是来自深渊，只要古神依然存在，他们就始终与疯狂为伍，威胁着他们所珍视的一切。  
你必须那样做。我告诉他，我要他看着我的眼睛向我发誓，他会清除所有被腐化的黑龙。  
他允诺了我。

那些日记的内容人类记得相当真切，有那么一会儿，他几乎有点儿嫉妒那头黑龙崽子，拉希奥并非像他自己说的那样举目无亲，他曾有过一个父亲，并且爱他至深，那头龙全心全意地相信着他，相信他所作出的一切判断，并且永远会为他感到骄傲。只是拉希奥永远不会知晓。  
他对那个未曾谋面的，已死的日记主人感到亲切，他们是多么的相似啊。他能理解法拉德的那些惶恐，那些杂乱无章的低语和恐惧，以及压倒一切的爱意——

“在我选择信任法拉德之前，我先弄清了他的身份。”拉希奥沉默了一会儿，“一头被上古之神腐化的黑龙，毫无疑问。然后我杀了他，故事结束。”  
那头黑龙幼崽冷静的话语再次回到他的脑海——以及更多的声音：  
*哦，法拉德！我们亲爱的老友，我喜欢那头黑龙，那头愚蠢的龙认为伪装成人类就能摆脱我的关怀，啧啧啧……愚蠢。他是如此努力的抗争，你想知道他日记中没来得及写出的最会一页吗？ *

滚开。他试着攥紧拳头，可那毫无意义，他不否认他想知道故事真正的结局。

*他愤怒，他抗争，他咆哮，可他依然最终回归了我的怀抱，他获得了永恒的寂静。他朝他本该用生命守护的那只幼崽咧出自己的獠牙，可惜，他只差一点儿就能成功了。那只小龙一秒钟犹豫的功夫都没有，还真是一点儿旧恩都不念。*  
*你不会以为你那点儿浅薄的爱意比得上那个小崽子的老爹吧？他无法抗拒的力量，你又如何呢，我拥抱暗影的孩子？*  
*还是说你寄希望于那头幼崽的对你的情分？你觉得一个亲手弑父的人能放任你这样的存在？那头怯懦的黑龙，那位刺客大师什么都没做出，而你呢？你杀了陪伴他成长的侍从，又杀了他唯一的兄长，而你居然妄图以为他能够原谅你？*  
*你可以去试试，孩子，松开他的镣铐，看他是否会在一秒之内把你撕成碎片。*

他沉默着。  
*你没有回头路可走了，孩子，来我这儿吧，我亲爱的安度因，我能赐你安宁。*

父亲……他的指尖再度划过大理石的表面……我应该如何。  
没人回答他，除了那低语之外空无一物。  
我没有别的路可走了。他想着，他就像一台刹车坏掉的老式战车——只能一直往前冲，或者在一堵墙上撞碎。于是他索性闭上眼睛，放任自己疾速滑向深渊。

***  
他在阁楼的门前伫立许久。  
他近日没有太多的功夫耗费在这里，毕竟他的部队已经开始集结出兵，圣光军团的光铸德莱尼们个个脸上挂着渴望复仇的悲戚，他告诉他们黑暗女王和她故乡的那些辛多雷们依然彼此勾结，是他们害死了大主教一家；阿拉托尔失踪已久，他不知道那个圣骑士去了何方，奇怪的是他并不想拦截那个年轻人；他听闻肖尔的报告说女妖之外似乎真的被目睹出现在晶歌森林……但那个被遗忘者并不是眼线最重要的事——不再是了。总而言之，多得是他需要操心的。况且，自从他斩下艾比西安的头颅之后，那只没了翅膀的黑龙就不再对他做出反应。他当然有试过刺激那头年轻的龙，无论是用言语，还是用一些他从双界行者那儿学来的虚空之力，拉希奥都不曾对他有过任何回应，更毋论他所渴求的投降了——只是让他承认自己的失败而已，为何这如此之难呢？  
但现在不同了，他有一个惊喜要送给那只没了翅膀的蜥蜴，拉希奥会喜欢它的，他敢肯定。他怀揣着那本日记，解开了阁楼的门锁。

***  
在他还未降生的时候，他掌握了一种让自己好受些的方法。  
那时他还是红龙的囚徒，被困在自己的蛋壳中，在威胁和诅咒中惶惶不可终日地等待着自己的降生——他的降生之日有可能就是他的丧命之时。他那时学会了一种令自己解脱的方法：将自己的思维向下探寻，向下扎根，延展入深不可测的大地，在地层与化石之间隐匿自己的存在，他可以假装自己不是一个囚徒，而是一块深埋大地的琥珀，等待着重见天日。  
现在他又拾起了这套旧措施，放任自己的思维蔓延入大地深处，更何况现在的大地没有了深渊中的腐化源头，他可以随心所欲地探寻，在大地之间展翅翱翔，假装自己仍是自由的。  
所以那个人类推门进入的时候，他根本无从察觉。

一直到人类国王伸出左手，让蜿蜒的虚空触须缠绕住他的脖颈。“看着我。“那人类说。  
于是他从地层之中被刨了出来，暴露在日光之下。人类很快停止了施法，拉希奥注意到国王左手黑紫色的雾气仍未散去，那不正常，那看起来像是个怪异的伤口，缓慢地向下滴落深色的血液。“看来有大胆的英雄行刺我们的国王。”他注视着人类左手的伤痕，朝他咧嘴一笑，“那位勇敢的刺客是谁？”人类没有回答。  
“啊，想必不会是我的人。”他看上去有些遗憾，“我的人一定不会有这样的失误，他们会挖出你的心，可惜。”  
“这次你又要说些什么？嗯？炫耀你强制征来的士兵去打一场无意义的战争？你在试图模仿你的老头子，陛下，而且相当蹩脚，至少拉戈什不会让自己士兵拜拜送命——只为炫耀自己的权威。”  
“瓦里安知道了会怎么说呢？他用你祖父和洛萨爵士的名字为你命名，而你却干掉了安度因·洛萨最信任的左膀右臂，你干掉了‘洛萨之子’，我们的老国王知道了该多么惊愕啊。”  
“而你呢，我的朋友？”人类终于开口了，“你难道不是终日活在父辈的阴影之下吗？”  
“哦！你想要和我聊聊‘父辈问题’（ Daddy Issue）！好吧，好吧我可以聊聊，你瞧，作为死亡之翼的儿子，我清除了族群的腐化，作为大地守护者的儿子，我捍卫了艾泽拉斯的存续——你在笑什么？”他皱眉瞥向那个突然爆发出一阵惊笑的人类，安度因在他面前捧腹大笑着，喘得上气不接下气。  
“哦，拉希奥……你居然还这样想，‘黑王子’，嗯？你确实什么都不明白。”他喘息着，让自己从狂笑中稍稍缓解，“啊，我知道你的一切，那些你自己都不明白的事，需要我告诉你吗？”  
黑龙眯起眼睛，他谨慎地判断着人类的精神状况。“你能知道什么，人类，你那凡人的小脑瓜——”  
“我知道你是如何降生的：‘红龙瑞亚斯塔萨用一件一件远古时期的泰坦设备，将一只黑龙幼崽的尸体、一枚野生黑龙蛋与一枚尼希昂卓拉的龙蛋融合在一起——‘然后你出现了，这故事听起来耳熟吗？”  
“看看你茫然的样子，小龙崽，你仍旧以为自己是耐萨里奥唯一的后裔，你连自己是什么人都不知道，真可怜，我虚假的王子。”  
黑龙警惕的微微挺直了脊背，他突然间有些怯意，他想起那些快被自己忘记的梦境，那些生长的心脏之上的、蜂巢般密集的眼睛。  
“你我之间的差别，不过是你比我运气稍好些而已。红龙们选择了你，不然你只是一条生长在荒芜之地愚蠢的，被腐化的小龙崽，被路过的探险者随手碾成泥。”人类朝空中伸出手臂，片刻之后又重新收回，在自己怀中摸索着，“让我们听个故事吧，拉希奥，这是个很好的故事，有许多感人至深的坚守与磨难，错综起来像一天云锦……好的故事的开头都是什么样的？啊，是了。”

“从前，有一枚被赋予重任的蛋。”  
“这是个非常可怜的小家伙，它尚未出生就失去了自己的母亲，然后被杀害它生母的凶手带向远方——很远很远，离家千里之遥，独自一个。它被告知自己将会作为一个奴隶和囚徒降生，在监视下长大，只要出现稍许差错就会被处死。这个小东西怕极了，于是它惶恐地呼唤着，向大地上的任何能听见它喊声的东西求救，‘救救我，任何人，有任何人能听到吗？’”他捏着嗓子小声呼喊着。  
“这时故事出现了转机，它的呼唤被一位强大的盗贼宗师听到了，于是他竭尽全力讲那枚蛋偷出，只因为——”

“闭嘴。”黑龙咧嘴咆哮着，“你怎么敢——”  
“只因为那是他在这世上仅剩的子嗣，所以他们才能彼此听见，才心心相连——那人类名叫法拉德。这故事听起来耳熟吗？我亲爱的朋友？“  
“又或者你会想知道他真正的名字，盗贼宗师真正身份是一头试图摆脱古神控制的黑龙，他的真名叫做：法拉霍德。”他从怀中掏出那本老旧的日记，翻开扉页，讲那个漂亮的花体字母展示给黑龙看：  
F

他满意地看着那头傲慢得不可一世的龙崽子惊愕地大张着口，久久竟说不出半句话来。“你第一次知道他的真名，对吗？”他询问着，他没能等到回答就兀自说着，“他是位多么忐忑的新手父亲，让我们看看他是如何照顾这个可怜的小家伙长大……”  
他翻开日记，清了清嗓子，翻开一页读了下去：  
“就算上古之神在我脑子里开派对也不能影响我此刻的心情：还有三个小时，我就能见到我的孩子，纯洁的，未被污染的黑龙。我愿献出一切来保证他的安全。我发誓。”  
“我疑心我儿子是早产儿，因为他在破壳的24小时内都没学会如何飞行……我费了好大劲才强迫自己不去舔他翅膀后面沾着的粘液——我不能变成龙，我不能告诉他，嘿，小鬼，我是你的父亲。这只会为他带来更多困扰。我不能陪他一直走下去，但我会抓住我仅有的时间教会他一切。他有一双红色的眼睛，正如他的母亲。如果尼希昂卓拉在这儿，她一定会为他舔干净翅膀和尾巴，而我现在只能用人类的手指拿皮革沾着热水擦拭他柔软的鳞片。但这不影响我的快乐，我今天什么都不会听见。”

“……哦，泰坦，我实在太快乐了。”他几乎是欢快地吟唱着，他是多么能领悟到这本日记主人的心境啊。  
“停下！”失去翅膀的龙怒吼着，如果不是他的颈部带着附魔项圈他准会把墙面捅出个窟窿来，“闭嘴，你这肮脏下流的骗——”  
“啧啧啧，注意语言，小龙崽，你不会想知道你父亲对你说脏话怎么看待的，我们可以把那段念出来？你要听吗？或者我们跳过那些温馨美好的流水账，看些真正刺激的……”  
“那天晚些时候，拉希奥兴奋地告诉我，他有义务‘净化’他那些被腐化的同胞，这其中也包括龙族之父——他的父亲耐萨里奥（我告诉他他是大地守护者之子）。‘我会想办法清除黑龙的腐化。’这头幼崽言之凿凿地告诉我。如果你办不到呢？我询问他，就连大地守护者本人都难逃诅咒，一只刚满一个月大的黑龙幼崽又如何能做到呢？‘如果我无法净化我同胞身上的腐化，那么，我会尝试‘净化’他们本身。‘他毫不犹豫地回答道。‘我会杀死他们，每一头被腐化的黑龙，每一头能听见古神低语的黑龙，我会找到他们的位置，然后给予他们安息。这是我的职责所在。’  
‘你会帮助我吗，法拉德？’他注视着我的眼睛问道。  
我将倾其所有，我说。”

“拉希奥，我要哭了。”他用手背擦拭着自己的眼睛，他确实在流泪，但这并未影响他继续读下去，“所以我们的主人公决心清理门户，可这样一位怀抱着远大志向的小家伙在第一次出师时依然有所动摇……”

“……那位人类刺客远比我想象的要优秀得多。拉希奥命令她带回‘那头在吉尔尼斯祸乱的黑龙的死亡证明’，一个礼拜之后，她平安归来复命。这令拉希奥欣喜若狂，他向她寻求证物，那个人类将一个沾满污迹的布袋放在我们之间，并请他亲自打开。  
那是已死去的黑龙的头颅。尽管我知道这是必须完成的任务，但眼前之物依然令我心生厌恶。拉希奥看上去没有任何波动，他赏赐了那个人类，用他亲手铸造的匕首，并拜托我的学徒们将那颗头颅埋在后院。午夜的时候，他的房间依然亮着灯，我本想问问那个幼崽有什么特别的需要，但我听到了隔着门扉传来的压抑抽噎……”  
“我真没想到你居然如此心软，拉希奥……”  
他能听见那头龙崽愤怒的低吼变成了颤抖的恳求，他请求自己停下，住口，不要再继续了，他没有理会他，他讲述他的出生的头一年里发生的那些事儿，那些乳牙，那只雏龙玩偶，那些陪伴他长大的人，那场他生命中的第一次见到的雪……他一字一句地读着，他入神地读着，顾不上口干舌燥，顾不上那里蜷缩的雏龙几乎要开始呜咽。

“……我一直致力于让他学会用人类的方式战斗，以预备那些可能的危机，我让康恩选了最重的双手武器给那头小龙练习，那是把雕刻了龙翼的双手刀 。他对双手武器的使用颇不耐烦，他冲我吼叫，最后变成龙崽子把训练假人烧了个干净。”  
“我记得这个，拉希奥！这就是你在潘达利亚的时候选择双手刀做武器的原因吗？”  
没人回答他，于是他继续。

最终，他合上那个满载爱意的旧物。“他是多么的爱你啊。”他感叹道，“而你是如何回馈他的，拉希奥？你想看看他最后的话吗？让我念给你听——”  
“我不想回忆那些旧神在我脑中重复的低语，那令我作呕。不会的。我告诉拉希奥，死亡之翼的陨落并不能抵消黑龙的宿命，黑龙腐化的根源并非龙族之父，而是来自深渊，只要古神依然存在，他们就始终与疯狂为伍，威胁着他们所珍视的一切。  
你必须那样做。我告诉他，我要他看着我的眼睛向我发誓，他会清除所有被腐化的黑龙。  
他允诺了我。”

“够了，”拉希奥在哽咽中轻声叹息道，“够了。你赢了，你击败了我。停下，求你了。”人类抬眼望去，那是他都一次瞧见那头小龙如此悲怆地哭泣，他看上去彻彻底底的输了，对一切兴趣寥寥，不再骄傲，不再狂妄，在他面前从云端跌落成碎片。

他突然心生倦怠，这胜利毫无喜悦可言。  
于是他将那本日记轻放在黑龙的手边，而后转身离开了房间。

***  
他艰难于呼吸视听，一个致命的诱惑摆在他的面前。他见过这东西，早些年他确实见过法拉德从怀里掏出它然后随便记上几笔。他先前乞求人类停下，可现在他是如此地渴求来自过去的真相，此时此刻，似乎他自己的处境变成了最无关紧要的东西。  
他想知道法拉德在最后的时刻是如何看待自己的。  
过了许久，在他能平缓呼吸的时候，他打开了那个旧本子，将它翻至最后有字迹的一页：

“5月7日 如常  
他收到了那个人类刺客的回信，她说她在胜利归来的路上，她成功跟随她的团队干掉了死亡之翼。他兴奋异常，我想是时候了。我现在每一秒钟都能听见它们的低语，包括我写字的时候，不过没关系，我想我能够再坚持几个钟头。  
我会把这个留给怀特。我知道她和拉希奥的关系颇为密切，她答应会我一直伴随在他的身边，替我看他长大。我不用担心她会看到这个，我为它加了一个小戏法，只有拉希奥本人才能看到这东西上的字。我告诉她，在时机合适的时候将它交给拉希奥，告诉他：我爱他，我爱他一直到我的生命尽头。

ps. 啊，我忘记了一点，不仅是拉希奥本人，也许还有人能窥探到。我曾用我儿子的乳牙和鳞片做过一个小玩意儿[ 挂坠，在第7节，拉希奥的梦境回忆之中，他在尼奥罗萨之时将这个防护挂坠交给了安度因。]，持有那东西的人同样能看到这个。这段是写给你的，未曾谋面的生物，我不知道你是一头蓝龙还是什么，拉希奥不会随便丢弃那东西，倘若你拿到它，你想必是我儿子信赖至深的人。  
替我照顾好他。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] White，指后来拉希奥身边的右（right）
> 
> [2] 一位老兽人，拉文霍德庄园的剑术师。
> 
> [3] 法拉德的人型幻化是红发。
> 
> [4] 指做盗贼橙匕任务的玩家，受拉希奥的委托先后杀死一些非常强大的被腐化的黑龙，以及死亡之翼本人。
> 
> [5] 这个是在第7节中，拉希奥梦境中出现的那只挂在门上的黑龙玩具。
> 
> [6] 拉希奥后来在潘达利亚时期使用的武器就是一把双手刀。
> 
> [7] 在第7节，拉希奥的梦境回忆之中，他在尼奥罗萨之时将这个防护挂坠交给了安度因。


	12. 师者（其一）

“你太让我失望了。”双界行者缠着绷带的头颅注视着人类之前被法术反噬的、现在几乎要瞧不见形体的左手——如果他有眼睛的话。“我不知道你为什么还在犹豫，但我必须警告你，如果你继续违抗下去，不必等到你忧虑的盟友发现你的异常，你就会被自己所仰仗的力量吞噬。”  
“我控制得很好！”国王怒吼着。  
“你控制得糟透了。”国王的老师轻蔑地指正，“你蕴含着极大的潜力，但是稍加不慎就会分崩离析，想知道继续这样下去你会变成什么吗？”  
人类没有开口，他有些气急败坏地放任自己的虚空法术碾碎一块山脚的巨石，然后操纵着那些碎屑在原地盘旋，形成一方小小的旋涡。双界行者在他脑海中叹息着，“不要试图挑衅我，人类，我之所以告诉你是因为我是你的……老师。”他移动至人类的身侧，“你从未见过一个虚灵真正的样子，知道这是为什么吗？”  
安度因有些诧异地抬眼望去，那个号称是他老师的虚灵开始将自己颈部的绷带一圈圈地散开，一直到露出全部的“头颅”。“因为那意味着展示自己最无能的失败。”那片本来是头颅地方现在露出了一团模糊的虚影，那些漂移不定的烟雾闪烁着，在人类的脑海中投射下懊恼的言语。“你以为我们从一开始就是这样的存在？诞生于扭曲虚空，自诞生伊始就浑身缠满了绷带？”  
“让我来告诉你我们种族的秘密……每一个虚灵都曾是某个世界之中活着的物质，就像你一样，能够呼吸，进食，但我们和平凡生物的不同之处在于，我们不会满足于肉体上的生存，我们渴望探求苍穹深处的奥秘，我们渴望获知宇宙存在的真理，于是，我们开始讲目光移向无垠的群星之环，试图接触虚空的滋养。”  
“但我们失败了。当你同真正的虚空直视，哪怕仅仅一窥就足以燃烧我们的理智，焚毁我们的身躯……我们飘散的意志在扭曲虚空之中回荡，我们共享着彼此的失败与智慧，我们在时间无法衡量的虚空之中挣扎，大部分人人消失了，以最痛苦的方式；少部分人幸存下来，逐渐稳定成我们如今的模样。”  
“你是个相当幸运的人，安度因·乌瑞恩，虚空的使者选择了你，你身上有着我们耗费千年都无法触及的力量之源，你只需要稍加引导，就能熟练掌控，比我们每一个人走得都要远。”  
“但如果你依然把视线局限在这片狭窄的大陆之上，依然犹疑于自己的选择，依然不愿放弃自己曾经信仰的力量……那么，早晚有一天，”那片模糊的虚影在他的人类学徒四周缠绕着，“你会成为和我一样的存在，不，比我更甚，你会变成那些被扭曲虚空吞噬的可怜灵魂，连最后存在的痕迹也被一点不剩地抹消。如果你继续这个态度。这是你期待的结局吗，安度因？”  
“我没有犹豫。”人类后跳着从那片虚影中离开，那些盘旋的黑雾令他感到恶心，“我知道我在做什么，况且我早已放下……圣光的指引，它早已不再回应于我。”  
“你在说谎。”虚灵的本体再一次聚拢起来，他重新缠上自己的绷带，讲自己束缚在固定的形体中。“你总是在说谎。试着回答我：为什么你的军队至今仍未行军到你的目的地？为什么你的星舰依然停泊在暴风城？为什么你依然让那只奄奄一息的幼龙活着？杀了那只蜥蜴——他没有什么能帮到你的地方了，反正他再也不会回应于你，就和你曾经熟悉的圣光一样。”  
“你还在等什么呢？”  
“我——”他哽住了，有些问题的答案像结茧的蛾那样哽在他的喉头。

“你只是想让人阻止你。”而他的老师轻而易举就点破了真相。  
“不！”在他怒吼的同时，他身侧口袋内的法术监控器发出刺耳的尖啸，他回过神来，剧烈地喘息着，警报的啸叫一直未能停下，他用了几秒钟才意识到这意味着什么，该死……  
“我去去就回。”他咬紧牙关低语着，随后头也不回地离开了泰洛古斯裂隙。  
虚灵一直注视着他的学生，直到人类消失不见。

***  
这些日子里他活得如同一个瘾君子。  
这不是说他沉溺于药物、酒精，或是任何类似的魔法试剂，他所沉溺的事物本质上没有任何杀伤力：不过是往昔的欢畅年岁。可当那些如歌岁月再无法如期归来，当那些旧照片上的面目都已模糊，这就相当致命了。他用了相当大的毅力来顽抗法拉德那本旧日记的吸引力，但最终未能成功。他坐在要塞最高的塔楼角落，将那本日记看了一遍又一遍，直到双目发涩，再难流出泪来。  
与常人认知完全相反的一点是，杀死被腐化的同胞对他而言并非是件乐事。尽管许多人都觉得他享受其中，从他最信赖的特工到他最好要的朋友，他们都被他脸上那副傲慢的神情欺骗了。一直以来他都在催眠自己，假装法拉德只是一头被上古之神处心积虑利用的黑龙，他抚养自己长大不过是为了留作监视，和那些该死的红龙没有区别。而自己不过是做了必要的事——他必须那样做，他必须假装他没有意识到法拉德在第一次瞧见他起飞时骄傲的眼神，他必须假装他没有从法拉德午夜时分为他盖上毛毯的动作中惊醒，他必须假装自己时刻活在欺骗与利用的阴谋诡计之中，他必须假装自己没能察觉自己杀死那头成年黑龙时的轻而易举——他必须假装他不爱他。  
否则他要如何在经历这一切之后继续咬牙坚持呢？

他那时太害怕了。他才刚刚诞生，还未被生母温热的舌头舔舐开眼睑就被告知：他所有的族人都不可信赖，他所有的同胞都踏上了无药可救的末路。要想不被当成和他们一样的祸害，要想拯救这个他已然诞生了的世界，他告诉自己：他必须除掉他们，以此证明自己是不一样的，他没有别的路可选了。  
现在他知道错了。事实上你永远有的选择，只是它往往会因为太过艰难而被忽视。当他得知仍有一头黑龙存活于世时，他是多么的庆幸。我们要杀掉他吗？右当时询问他。不，当然不。他几乎第一时间给予了回答。一定存在某种方法，他用了那么久的时间，做出了那么多的牺牲，就是为了找到一条除了杀戮之外的救赎，一定存在某种延缓腐化的方式。当他在卡拉赞图书室的时候，守护者的回响给予了他帮助，因此他得以在一切太晚之前让艾比西安免除腐化。他多么希望自己能再早一些明白这个，早在这本日记的主人被他杀死之前。  
不过一切都无济于事了。他曾以为亲眼看着上古之神分崩离析就是最后的结束，可他不知这不过是另一场梦魇的开始。他失败了，他最大的失败毁了他心爱的一切。如今他只希望自己的终焉时刻能来得再快些，他迫不及待和亡者团聚了。

“嘿，小龙崽。”  
他听见一个声音——他听见过这个声音，许多次，在似醒非醒的梦中。  
“是时候飞行了，你难道不怀念天空吗？”那个低沉厚重的声音从镶嵌着光栅的窗外传来，像一个难以抗拒的诱惑，“到这儿来，拉希奥，快点。”  
“我不能。”他呜咽着，蜷缩在原地。  
“你能做到的，你之前就成功过。”那声音循循善诱，“还记得我是怎么教你的吗？飞行的诀窍就在于，要学会怎么把自己扔向地面但又错过地面。”  
“我办不到了。”  
“我相信你，这一点儿都不难，你只需要在落到一半的时候让注意力突然被别的东西吸引走，这样就不会再想着坠落，以及随之而来的疼痛。”  
“我知道——但我不行，我失去了我的翅膀，F……我会摔死的。”  
“Shhhhh……别哭，孩子，看着我，拉希奥，看着我，”那声音似乎开始敲击窗口的玻璃，“没有龙会死于高空坠落的。”  
终于，他向那诱惑妥协了，他仰头望去，窗外的阳光很刺眼，但那些光一晃就消失了，一头硕大的、优雅的玄色巨龙正悬停在窗前，拍动着他的双翼。  
“我保证你会没事的，孩子，我发誓。”  
“你发誓？”  
“我以新雪覆盖的大地为名发誓，我会接住你的，你总是要尝试着去信任一些人的。”  
他想起他曾将这话向旁人提起，他想起一双蓝色的眼睛，他想起自己朝那双眼睛伸出手去，他记得自己微笑着说：  
“我可以吗？”（May I?）  
那双眼睛的主人咧了咧嘴，轻轻捏了捏他的手心。“你总是可以去相信什么人的，我的朋友。”

他发出痛苦的低鸣，他想告诉那个声音，你错了，而他为此付出了惨重的代价，那声音依然在窗边持续地敦促他，快点，拉希奥，快点儿。于是他终于站起身来，朝窗边迈去，攥住那些光栅，那些光看起来很美，可光有牙齿，会咬人。他觉得自己的手心在燃烧，他不停地尝试扒开那些光，一直到他嗅到烧灼的气息，一直到他无法蜷缩起手指。  
“快点儿，孩子，我就要走了——”  
他听见窗外翅膀的扇动声开始变小，越来越高，越来越远。不。他听见自己发出尖叫，不不不不——父亲，别留下我一人——  
他牵动全身的力气，朝那片炙热的光芒撞去，一次又一次。

***  
那头该死的、愚蠢的龙。  
他穿越要塞塔楼的阶梯，愤怒地想着。口袋内的法术监控器依然持续发出刺耳的尖啸，这意味着有什么东西一而再再而三地试图从他布下层层防护的牢房中溜走，以及持续不断的声音则印证了那个越狱者依然百折不挠——哪怕这意味着付出相当深重 的代价。好吧，从最乐观的角度来说，能持续触发他的防护魔法，至少他的囚徒现在还活着。  
直到他推开塔楼的门，他才意识到自己错得有多离谱。  
很难界定那个囚徒的状态是否还能称之为“活着”——除非你把“活着”的标准降低到能喘气就算数。他进入室内时最先闻到了血肉灼烧的糊味，他的报警器依然在尖啸，因为他的囚犯虽然不再动弹，可半个身子都倚靠在那些致命的光栅上。如果坐在那儿的只是一个平凡的人类，他早就完蛋了。好在那是一头黑龙，也许被剥夺了飞翔的能力，但那依然是一头龙。  
安度因快速地将他从致命的威胁中移开，平放在地板上，一边低声咒骂着一边试着检查黑龙的伤势：他黑色的指甲融化了，至于手指的皮肤和他的半个身躯最好还是不要去形容……这感觉很奇怪，他认识拉希奥很久了，久到他能分辨出那头龙的鼻息和其他火焰的区别，可他从没想过拉希奥被重度烧伤时的样子。如果你从没见过他的话，你甚至会认为这有点儿滑稽，没有过多的血液弄脏你的衬衣，只有怪异到极点的黑色焦灼创面，你会想起在艾尔文森林席地野餐时的碳烤鹿肉——二者有着似曾相识的香气。  
他的囚犯显然已经到了对他的咒骂熟视无睹的程度，他只是徒劳地对那头龙烧毁的半身释放着他唯一能熟练利用的治疗法术。暗影愈合的黑色螺旋像一朵小小的花绽放在焚毁的焦土，他没等一道法术施展完毕就马上吟唱下一道，可这除了让他的囚犯抽搐几下之外起不到任何效果——或许还让他的喘息更微弱了。这没办法，他伤得太重了，即使是头脑已经无法冷静分析的人类国王也能意识到，如果他继续为拉希奥使用暗影愈合治疗，只会加速他的断气。  
他停下了，双手紧攥住那头龙蓬乱的黑色卷发，“别认为这样就能摆脱我……”他低声威胁着，就好像威胁一个将死之人能有什么用似的。“你想都别想，拉希奥，看着我，醒醒，看着我！”他喋喋不休地咒骂着，一直到他无法感觉到那头龙呼出的气息才终于停下。他似乎同时也觉得喘不过气来，他剧烈地吞吐着空气，喉咙里发出咯咯的怪响。

*现在，你赢了。*  
那个缠绕他已久的低语再次降临，在他脑海中狂妄地大笑着，他能感觉到它的兴奋和喜悦，他本该被这份无法抗拒的喜悦感染……  
“不。”他悲恸地开口，如果这就是胜利的滋味，他愿意从现在起就缴械投降，只要能挽回如今的局面——只要能带他回来。他不再理会那个在他头脑中放肆的声音，“求求你，”他盲目地恳求着，“帮帮我，不是为我，而是……”他向他所能想到的任何能帮上忙的东西虔诚地祈祷着，他熟悉那些祷言，那些曾被他认为太过软弱而舍弃的东西，现如今他再一次向它祈祷着，他曾是它最虔诚、最有天赋的信徒，他能够再一次被侥幸垂怜吗？  
一些比圣光的回应更寒冷的记忆突然涌入他的脑海：

“但如果你依然把视线局限在这片狭窄的大陆之上，依然犹疑于自己的选择，依然不愿放弃自己曾经信仰的力量……那么，早晚有一天，你会成为和我一样的存在，比我更甚，你会变成那些被扭曲虚空吞噬的可怜灵魂，连最后存在的痕迹也被一点不剩地抹消。这是你期待的结局吗，安度因？”  
如果这能够带他回来，是的。他告诉他记忆中的老师。

国王闭起眼睛，放松自己嘶哑的喉咙，缓慢而悠长地唱起祷言，起初只是些温柔的歌声，你得将耳朵贴近他的唇边才听得见，可随着声调的上扬与声音的加大，他的指尖开始随着颂歌而发出光芒——虽然只是相当微弱的光芒，但这确实有效，他注意到那头龙开始缓慢起伏的胸膛了。  
谢谢，谢谢。他几乎要喜极而泣，可他指尖的光却忽明忽暗地闪烁着，如同风中残烛。他先前被虚空魔法反噬的左手现在呈现出一种近乎透明的颜色，并随着小臂一路缓慢攀援，像是被白蚁群顺着血管逐渐地啃食。这没事，他用右手托起左手，将双手稳在那头黑龙的胸膛之上，没关系的。他告诉自己，他只需要再坚持一下，这不需要很久，只需要将他带回来……  
他掌心的微光开始越发明亮，那些熟悉的温度像被春日暖阳直射的泉水那样淌过他的心房，他怀念这个，他怀念这个几乎要流下泪来，灿烂千阳般夺目的光束从他的指尖泻出，拂过黑龙焦灼的创面，为一切镀上一层黄金，耀眼的暖金色旋涡在他们之间缓慢地舞动着。他内心翻涌起纯粹的喜悦，这几乎驱散了他的肢体快要皲裂的剧痛，。几个月来，他第一次感觉到内心的平静。  
于是他将双手按在拉希奥的胸腔之上，用祥和而温柔的声音，继续祷告着。  
在某个瞬间，他觉得自己已然得到了救赎。


	13. 师者（其二）

他活得很长，且所见不少。  
他目睹了古老文明的诞生，见证了艾瑞达的堕落，他从最后的故乡抽身而去。他曾行走在那样的宇宙：其中的物理法则都被黑暗泰坦所颠覆，他曾目睹金属在烈焰中气化作金色的烟雾，氧气在极寒中液化成淡蓝的河流，他曾目睹过许多令人难以置信的事物，失去过许多人永远无法理解的东西。他还知晓天机，那些永远不可泄露的秘密，那些永远无法提及的知识……一个人到底要怎样，才能在千年如一日地目睹着一个接一个世界的陨灭之后，依然能够把每天升起的太阳看作是新的希望，而非周而复始、最终归于静寂的陈词滥调？  
好在，无论时间流逝多远，他都始终未曾对看到的东西视而不见，无论是眼前所见还是头脑中可能发生的，因为一旦产生厌倦，他就会同昔日的朋友兼未来的仇敌沦为相同的境遇。区分先知维纶与欺诈者基尔加丹最大的地方在于，有谁能够在清晨时分端着盛满本地甘露的小杯，对熹微的晨光满怀期待与兴奋地说：早安，今日的太阳。  
同人们一贯对先知印象不同，能够窥探未来绝非是一种福祉，它在许多时候更像是某种诅咒。这和阅读不同，你无法像翻阅一本书那样通晓人的一生，或者假装自己只要不翻到结局的那页，这本书的角色就会一直活下去。你不能选择你所预知的内容，许许多多零散的书页与字句会在某个清晨像梦那样突然出现在你的脑中，你同时听到婴孩的第一声啼哭、少年银铃般的笑、以及恶魔濒死的呻吟[ 指拉基什，维伦的孩子。婴孩诞生时他看到了未来的幻象，自己怀中抱着一名濒死的艾瑞达人。最终先知明白了他在儿子降生的那一刻就目睹了他死亡的命运。]，许许多多道路同时在你眼前展开，而你无法贯连起它们的含义。

现在，他最重视的学生很快便会向他提出那个问题。这将是他们师徒生涯中最重要的一刻，他希望专注地观察，记下那个年轻人脸上所有的困惑。光明大教堂是暴风城圣光的堡垒，它有着很高很高的穹顶，四周的墙上嵌满了彩色玻璃的窗，祭坛上的烛台闪闪发亮。那时太阳尚未落山，夕阳的光辉透过那些画着英雄事迹的彩窗映在他最心爱的学徒身上，那个跌坐在祭坛前的年轻人周身笼罩着斑斓的光晕，如同教堂彩绘壁画中走出的受难神祇。空气中依然弥漫着夏末常有的高温，窗外的灌木丛中传来蟋蟀的嗡鸣，让人觉得闷热而躁动。  
然后，他的学生说：“我让您失望了吗？”  
这个时候，距离他第一次见到这个年轻的人类已经过了六年。

先知第一次见到他时，那个暴风城的王子刚满十四岁。那个和平解决了铁炉堡事件的王子出奇的年轻，和他的父亲很不一样，身为联盟的领袖，瓦里安·乌瑞恩国王有着令人起敬的锐利目光，他的一言一行皆展示了他身为一名战士的骄傲。年轻的王子则有着一双悲天悯人的眼睛，先知第一次见到他时就注意到了这点。他同那双蓝色的眼睛对视时，看到一幅奇妙未来的图景：他看到安度因·乌瑞恩王子跪在柔软的泥土上，双手放在一株鞭笞者上。这是埃索达坠落在秘蓝岛之后所产生的变异植物，它正张牙舞爪地扭动着触须以躲避那少年手中引导出的圣光，年轻的王子用温柔的力道阻止它挣脱。像是注意到有人正观察自己似的，那孩子突然昂起头来，有些羞赧地朝他笑了笑。倘若这个世界中所有的掌权者都有着一双这样的眼睛，先知想，许许多多的纷争想必会被扼杀在摇篮。

他没有没回答他的学生，而是径直朝他走去。“别过来，站在那儿！”人类国王突然朝他怒吼着，随之而来的是一道来自虚空的鞭挞，“我说站在那儿！”可话说回来，老师什么时候会真正惧怕学生的威胁呢？他只需要简单的真言术即能保护自己免遭伤害，况且他的学生已经落败了，他刚一踏进教堂时就明白，对那个年轻人而言，能顺利施法就已经是一种奇迹。这胜利毫无悬念可言，更无喜悦可说，他是否在来临之前就预见到了这样的结局呢？或者再早些，是在他会见阿拉托尔的时候？一周之前那个半精灵骑士跌跌撞撞地来到秘蓝岛，告诉他那起难以置信的谋杀：他的学生杀害了联盟的英雄——阿拉托尔·救赎者的父母，以相当卑鄙的方式。  
“我知道您会来的……”那个失败的国王无谓地朝面前的先知释放着法术，可那些来自虚空的造物在触及到光晕的边缘时就畏缩成一团，他相当虚弱了，用不着什么人给予他最后一击，他自己就能将自个儿耗尽。“阿拉托尔告诉您的，对吗？”他突然发出奇异的怪笑，“我早该杀了他，向对待他的父母那样碾碎他的心脏，送他和他的父母团聚，我管着这个叫团圆结局，皆大欢喜。”

当他在达纳苏斯的会谈上遇见了那个王子之后，他就知道他们会再次相遇。他邀请安度因王子来到埃索达作客，并向他揭示圣光的指引，王子欣喜若狂。那是段令人愉悦的光阴，他很少见过像安度因王子那样有天赋的人类，这并非意味着能力的层面，更多意味着心灵的感知。他在埃索达的圣光穹顶中向人类学生展示过些他曾见过的灾难，那是被燃烧军团所毁灭的万千世界中的其中之一：一颗小巧而富饶星球，有着琥珀般的天空，每天在地表能看到三次日落。当恒星第三次消失于地平线的尽头时，燃烧军团发现了这颗有生命的星星，于是大地震动，喷发的能量撕裂了这世界的表面，绿色的火焰从天而降，生命四散奔逃。那些原住民们在越来越狭窄地地面上哭喊祈祷着，一对在迫近裂缝旁年轻的父母举起自己手中的婴孩，向身后的人群传递着，他们很快就被地心燃起的火焰吞噬，那个襁褓中的婴孩在翻涌人潮中传递着，随着迫近的死亡拼命哭喊——直到一切恢复寂静。没有水流，没有植物，任何生命都消失了，只有逐渐冷寂的恒星注视着被焚毁的行星。  
然后，令人欣慰地，这记忆结束了。  
年轻的王子再次出现在先知面前，他看得出那孩子压抑着冲动，可他的学生还是哭了。  
“为这样的悲剧感到哀悼并不是耻辱。”先知轻声说到。  
“那是什么世界？这是什么时候发生的事？”王子在哽咽中发问。  
“我不知道它的名字，我不懂得那里居民的语言，燃烧军团不会记录他的受害者，甚至无意回想起他们。我称之为Fanlin'Deskor：美妙岩石上的琥珀天空。我们或许是整个宇宙中唯一知道他们曾经存在过的人。”  
“这太令人悲伤了。”安度因说。

最终，他站立在他的学生跟前。  
“您预见到这个了吗？”他的学生低垂着脑袋，他看不见他的眼睛，只能注意到那个人类的左半边身躯都在似真似幻的阴影中飘忽。“也许……在目睹了那么多个毁灭的世界之后，一个人类的堕落对您这样的先知来说毫无意义？”

“您一定预见到了这个！”他突然听见那个人类男孩大声叫嚷着，一边朝他奔来。他是看得见的。他看到身披铠甲的阴影笼罩艾泽拉斯，让世界陷入火海，他也曾看见艾泽拉斯在无数浩劫中毁灭，在飘摇的未来中分崩离析。可这都和他无关，这并非是他的战争，并非他的宿命之战。“难民们在埃索达旁发生暴动。你的人正在攻击他们！他们都是无辜的人！”他的学生忧虑地叫嚷着，而他继续沉默不语。  
“我知道您的战争！”安度因王子在他面前站定，直视着他的眼睛，“可您的那些远在天边的宿命之战对外面的斗争有何帮助？离风暴来袭还要很久，看看我们的周围吧，老师……一花一世界啊。”

“一花一世界。”他低头注视着他的学生，轻声回答着。“你对我来说意义非凡。”  
“您看到了。”他的学生哽咽着，双手掩住口鼻，试图让自己的呼吸平复，“我知道的，您知道我会变成什么……一个先知有什么原因不为灾难提出警告？”  
“我曾经告诉过你，孩子，”他的手覆上人类的肩膀，“‘有朝一日，你会成为强大的牧师，安度因王子，你会一位睿智的国王。’”  
“谎言！”他的学生甩开了他的手。“你根本没看到那个！”安度因国王猛地抬起头来，疯狂而破碎的眼睛直视着先知闪耀着光辉的双目，“你应该看到我被上古之神击中！你应该看到我无法抵抗那些来自深渊的低语！你应该看见我被圣光抛弃，看见我杀害了我的朋友、联盟的英雄，看到我挑起了一场愚蠢的、毫无意义的战争……这都是你的错。”他抱头抽噎着，泪水呛到鼻子，“你是个先知，你是我的老师，你没有教导我该怎么做，你没有警告我……”  
“让我告诉你我看到了什么。”先知打断了他语无伦次的控诉，“我看到了很多东西，孩子，很多你意想不到的东西：我见到过你和阿拉托尔成为无间密友，我见到过你手刃黑暗女妖的头颅，我见到过你和部落议会握手言和——一个崭新的、牢不可摧的联盟出现在这片大陆。”他将双手温柔而坚定地覆盖上学生的肩膀，告诉他：“我还见到过这个——在所有可能的未来里，我最向往这个：我看见你白发苍苍，目光坚定，我陪伴在你的身侧，站立在维迪卡尔的舰桥上，我们一起向群星进发[ 老年的安度因指漫画《狼之子》中最后的情节。]。”  
“你瞧，安度因，我很抱歉我没有告诉过你：这和预言无关，这只事关选择。”他的双手难以抑制地颤抖着，“是你自己选择走上了那条道路，于万千可能性之中。”

他的学生发出一声痛苦的哀鸣。  
那些所有他曾预见过、关于他最爱学徒的未来与过去在他脑中盘旋着，他记得其中的每一个细节，每一个场景，那孩子给过他慰藉和希望。在他生活中的某一个瞬间，对他来说不存在过去，也不存在未来，只有现在，他缓慢地轻拍着那个孩子的脑袋，只这一刻，世界安静下来。他想告诉他的学生，预知未来的人不会奢谈未来，读过岁月之书的人不会承认自己读过它——这是某一种形式的反抗，他寄希望于相信安度因，相信那孩子最终不会走上最糟的路。  
这些思绪充斥着他的脑海，但他没来得及开口，因为这个时候他的学生将再一次颤抖着发问：“我让您失望了吗？”他曾多次预见过这个场景，只是当时他还未能领悟它发生的缘由。他很想告诉那个孩子，他不后悔成为他的老师，和他相处的短暂时间是他生命中为数不多的欢乐之一，但他不能欺骗他，至少这个时候不能。  
于是他说：“是的，”先知闭上眼睛，“你让我失望了。”


	14. 归心似箭

他所能回想起的最后一样东西是烧灼而痛苦的光芒：刺眼，明亮，再之后的一切就只有深沉寂静的黑暗。现如今他感觉到柔软，虽然背部的刺痛仍时刻折磨着他，但他总会习惯这个，早晚有一天。他挣扎着用手掌撑起身子，却发现它们包裹着厚厚的绷带，他能从舌根尝到试剂和草药的苦涩，略酸的后味儿又让他想起新剪下的青草蘸上腐败的夏日柠檬。  
他不再身处原先的塔楼——那里显然没有床，空气中也不会弥漫着成熟葡萄的芬芳。有什么人在他身旁轻咳了两声，他不想扭身去看，反正对方一定会率先开口，如果确实有什么要紧事儿的话。“我们为你做了紧急处理。”那个声音开口道，“你现在感觉如何？”他用鼻子轻哼当做回答。“你想再来点水吗？”他没理会对方，那声音又紧随其后发问：“……拉希奥，我想要知道到底发生了什么？”  
“你不是没瞎吗。”他终于转过头开口，注视着那个有着深蓝色长发的肯瑞托法师，“你向一个刚从鬼门关回来的伤患一连问了三个问题，天知道我在这里躺了多久，我以为我才该是那个有权了解现状的人，卡雷苟斯。我现在在哪儿？我睡了多久？”  
“北郡。”织法者略带歉意地挠了挠鼻子，“北郡修道院，城内太乱了，我想这里是最适合你修养的地方。从我们抵达暴风城之后数起，你躺了三天。”  
“‘我们’？”  
“我是和普罗德摩尔女士以及格雷迈恩国王一道来的，不过先知比我们先行一步。”  
“哪个先知？”他承认自己的脑子有些混沌了。  
“先知维纶。”  
啊。他恍然大悟，一切因果在一瞬彼此关联起来，所以这就是结束的方式了。他有点儿想问问国王的老师是如何击败他走向歧途的学生的，可等他把话吐到嘴边却发现自己现在一点儿也不想知道这个。他现在不想关心任何有关人类王国的琐事，他只想飞离这里，越快越好。可还没等他开口，那头蓝龙就开始自顾自地说明情况：阿拉托尔拿着乌瑞恩国王谋杀的证据会见了国王的老师以及联盟的其他领袖，误入歧途的人类牧师已被击败，吉恩·格雷迈恩现如今是暴风城的摄政王兼联盟的临时领袖，大规模的征兵已经停止，远征军也已踏上归途……总而言之，所有的一切正逐渐恢复正规，除了死人无法死而复生。  
“……先知本人来过这儿，为你进行治疗。”卡雷苟斯有些吞吐地开口，“治疗的效果不错，你大概只需要再待上两三日就能下床，你的手和肩膀很快就能痊愈……除了……我很抱歉，拉希奥，关于你的翅膀，我恐怕就算是生命缚誓者本人亲自造访也无能为力——”  
“闭嘴。”黑龙打断了他，可他并没有自己想象中的那样生气，此时此刻，失去一双翅膀恐怕是不值得一提的东西了。“我等不了两天。”他突然翻身坐起，掀开身上的毯子，“我现在就得走。”  
“噢噢噢小心——”那头蓝龙毛手毛脚地扶着他的肩膀，“什么事那么急？至少再稍等些时候，等你的伤再好些，而且明天就是审判日了。”  
“‘审判’？”拉希奥向织法者扬起眉梢，“审判谁？”  
“安度因·乌瑞恩。”  
“我不在乎。”他再一次试图翻身下床，“他和他的人类王国，与我毫无关系。”  
“哦，拉希奥，别这样讲，”卡雷苟斯犹疑地嘀咕着，“你已经被确定为是陪审团的一员，作为见证者——这在几日前就确定了。”  
哦，现在他有点儿开始生气了。“看清你在和谁讲话，织法者。也许我是失去了双翼，但这并不能否认我仍是一头龙，那些人类的法律无权约束于我。”  
“……也许你忘了，你仍是联盟的顾问。”  
“趁我把你的头发烧光之前，你最好快滚。”  
“我不能。”织法者依然执着地坐着，“我是奉普罗德摩尔女士之命而来，她想知道安度因·乌瑞恩身上究竟发生了什么，一些有关于你的流言在城里甚嚣尘上，她想知道你是否对国王做出了某些影响，如果可能的话，她想见你一——”  
一瞬间，高温的烈焰在两头龙之间蔓延开来，拉希奥的双手正不受控制地变成黑色的利爪，深深扎入床铺，黑色的鳞片攀上他的脸颊，嘴角喷出灼热的烟雾。他怎么能，他难以抑制地发出低吼，他怎么能在被剥夺一切之后仍被认作是阴谋的策划人？难道他失去的还不够多吗？“告诉你的女士，”他放任那些火星点燃了床单，“告诉她如果想知道这件事的前因后果，她为什么不亲自去问那个‘道德感高尚’的牧师呢？”  
“我会的。”织法者平淡地开口，他的眉毛和前额的头发都被黑龙的火焰烧到了，可不消几秒钟的功夫它们就恢复如初，他轻摆手指，让周身的火焰平息。  
而拉希奥用了很久才让自己的人型幻化稳定下来，他突然发自内心的觉得疲惫。“我会在审判上露面的，但在那之前我不打算见任何人。”他重新瘫回原位，“走吧，蓝龙。”  
“拉希奥……如果你真的不愿出面，我会替你说明的。”卡雷苟斯站起身来，带着歉意迟疑片刻，“那么，明天这个时候这里见？”  
“等等。”黑龙叫住了他，“卡雷苟斯，你们发现我的时候，有没有……发现一个的很旧的笔记本？可能就在我身边？”  
织法者倍感歉意地耸了耸肩，“我们当时没有发现，不过我会替你留意的。”  
***  
“你看起来比昨天要好些了。”在晚餐时间之前，卡雷苟斯倚靠在门框上，冲在修道院静养的黑龙打了打招呼。“我为你带了些葡萄，我想你能闻见窗外葡萄的气味，这季节的葡萄是最美味的。”  
黑龙无视了他。  
“我刚从人类的法庭上旁观回来。”织法者拉开椅子，在伤患的床前坐下，早些时候，修道院的牧师已经为他重新换上了绷带。“关于国王的判决，”蓝龙顿了顿，“你有什么看法。”  
“死刑。”  
他终于坐起身来，从织法者怀里端过那盘葡萄。“他们那些人类不应该早在审判之前就已经决定好了吗？你来问我，是觉得我的意见能够左右判决，还是想让我有些心理准备？”他捏起一颗葡萄，连着皮囫囵吞进肚子。卡雷苟斯说的没错，这个季节北郡的葡萄确实是东部王国最美味的，那些饱满的汁液足以冲淡皮的涩味。  
“不，我不需要准备。”他在蓝龙开口前就抢着说，“我本还期望着我醒来的时候他就已经被处刑了。”  
“你说得没错。”卡雷苟斯长叹一口气，“死刑。依照他们的法律，在庭审结束之后就该立即执行了，但是——”  
“‘但是’？他是想抵赖还是怎么的。”拉希奥不悦地咬着葡萄。  
“但是摄政王格雷迈恩坚持要再缓些时候，他吉安娜单独见了国王——前国王，他们似乎想要说服他否认那些罪名，他们坚信安度因·乌瑞恩所做一切皆是因为被上古之神的残躯腐化，事实上如果乌瑞恩按照他们的说法提供证词的话，他确实可以免遭一死。”  
“但是他没有。”织法者似乎陷入了回忆，“庭审时间远比预计中要短，他毫不犹豫地就承认了那些罪名，并坚持自己没有收到任何势力的蛊惑和指使。”  
“他说，是他自己选择那么做的。”  
沉默在他们之间蔓延着，一直到黑龙清了清嗓子，“我明早就离开。”  
“啊？我以为你会愿意在多待两日……行刑的时间是后天。”  
“那是凡人的俗务。”拉希奥面无表情地说着，“与我毫无关系。”  
“好吧。”卡雷苟斯叹了口气，补充道，“对了，关于你提到的那个笔记本，吉安娜说在她那里，但她坚持要亲自给你——”  
“她一直就在站在门外，对吗？”  
“……是的。”  
“请进，普罗德摩尔女士！”拉希奥提高了嗓音，“我怎么能让一位女士久站呢。”

在三声叩门声响起后，海军上将面色悲怆地推门而入。他上一次瞧见大法师还是在从尼奥罗萨回归的宴会上……时间只过了不到几个月，可他却觉得这似乎有一辈子那么久。大法师本就苍白的长发似乎更加枯槁了，你得更加仔细才能在她额角找到金发残余的遗迹。  
“我听说您有我要找的东西。”拉希奥礼貌且疏离地开口，“而且一定要当面交于我本人，感谢您的慎重，现在我能拿回我的东西了吗？”  
吉安娜朝他点了点头，一面从怀中那处一个又脏又旧的本子。正是那个，拉希奥只一眼就认出来了，他朝人类法师伸出手，吉安娜向前递去的手却僵持在半空。  
“我……”她的声音在颤抖，“我很抱歉，为你所遭遇的一切。”  
拉希奥费了很大的努力才克制住不翻白眼的冲动，此时此刻他最不需要的就是无关紧要的怜悯，他倔强地伸出手去，等待法师交还他的东西。  
“我会把它给你的，但我有一个请求……”  
黑龙等待着。  
“这是他给我的，他向我恳求，他想要在……之前，再见你一面。”  
他觉得自己应当愤怒，不是吗？为什么所有人都不愿给他安宁呢？但那些怒火在他开口之前就想瘪了气的气球那样消散了，向一位万分悲恸的无关人员发怒是毫无意义的，就算是他也明白这个道理。他叹了口气，“如果我拒绝，我就拿不到我的东西了，是吗？他就是这样告诉你的吗？”  
“不，”她匆忙擦了擦眼睛，“他嘱咐我一定要将它交给你，并希望能见你一面，这也是……我的请求。”  
“我没有什么能做的了，”她的声音越来越小，“这是他最后的愿望，只有这一样，所以我希望……哪怕……”  
“我会的。”许久之后，黑龙冷静地开口，“看在您找到了我珍视之物的份上，我会去的。”  
“哦，谢谢，谢谢……”她慌忙将怀里的本子双手塞给那头黑龙，但却依然没有要走的意思，她用祈求的目光望着他，就像这能挽回什么似的，“我不知道为什么会这样……我从他还是个孩子的时候就认识他了，我看着他长大，他叫我姑妈，他就像是我的孩子……哦，他还有我闺房的炉石，就算是现在那块石头恐怕还在他手上，我不明白……怎么会？”  
他张了张口，他想吐出些恶毒的话来，“我想事情就是这样的，”但最终他只是说：“我想人类就是会令我们感到失望。”  
她痛哭失声，不得不靠卡雷苟斯将她搀扶着才能走出房间。

***

暴风城监狱守卫森严、位置显要，修筑于蜿蜒的运河下，暴风城的市民们都希望这里能草满囹圄，但倘若世道就是如此险恶，那么监狱里还是人满为患的好。这里曾关押着各种危险狡诈、富有传奇色彩的暴徒与罪犯，其中最广为人知的是“艾尔文灾星”霍格，这位在西泉要塞南部游荡的巨型豺狼人曾给无数初出茅庐的冒险者带来了黑暗血腥的记忆，早在范克里夫还只是个默默无闻的石工匠的时候，霍格就已经占据了暴风城布告栏悬赏的头条。在某段较为短暂的日子里，这里曾塞满了联盟的勇士，他们大多是曾参与过远征尼奥罗萨战役的精英，却被国王陛下本人以叛国罪的名义加以拘禁。但在这里待过的“大人物”远不止这些，有传闻称，这里还曾关押过某位暴风城的君王，可时候不长，因为他很快就身首异处了。那不是样光彩的事，所以行刑的时间在夜晚，而地点则相当隐蔽，被处刑的原因就更加众说纷纭：有人声称他将联盟的核心利益出卖给了部落，有人则说他和女妖之王私下接触甚密，其中流传最广、最受孩子们欢迎的说法则是这样的：  
许多个世纪之前，有个来自深渊的恶魔制造了一面颠倒黑白的镜子：越是美丽的东西，在镜中就越发丑恶。英雄们在历经了漫长残酷的战斗后击溃了它，镜子从主人手中跌落，摔成无数个碎片，它们大部分陷入尘埃，汇入海洋，但最后一块细小的碎片逃过了自然的侵蚀，落入了那位国王的眼睛。  
那曾是个虔诚而善良的年轻君王，可不幸的是，那块碎片早已在不知不觉间深深融入他的眼睛，扎入他的心房，像颗倔强的种子那般昼夜不息地生长，最终，它成了他的一部分，唯有将他们一并斩杀才能防止那面镜子的主人从深渊归来。

一个悲伤的故事，孩子们在听完后会问：为什么那故事的结局不能是曾经善良的人心底涌起的热泪融化了那块邪恶的碎屑？  
因为事情不是那样的。他们的父母说，发生的事发生了，事情就是这样。

***  
脚步声从昏暗的长廊那头传来的时候，落败的君王还在牢房的墙角昏睡。

可他刚一听见动静就猛地张开双眼，试图扶着墙壁站立走向栏栅，但他没能成功，他的双腿呈现出一种古怪的病态，像是有部分已经不再位于这个世界的位面，深色的雾状阴霾和透明的光晕忽明忽暗地在他的膝部晃动。于是他只能用手臂撑起身躯，费劲的朝上锁的栏栅挪动，一直到那脚步声止息，他都不敢昂起头颅与来访者直视。  
“你的腿怎么了。”来访者脱口而出，还没等到那囚徒解释，他就马上结束了这个话题：“算了，别提。”  
“你来了。”人类费劲地开口，他的喉咙深处回响着某种令人战栗的空洞，“拉希奥，我——”  
“别告诉我你很抱歉。”黑龙干脆地打断了那人的支吾。  
“……你要去哪儿？”国王攥紧了眼前的铁质栏栅，“如果你愿意——”  
“与你无关。”他再一次打断他，“你以为我是什么？别把我当成你们的神父，我没有义务听你的临终忏悔。”  
“我很抱歉。”人类还是说出了那个词，黑龙在同一时间发出一声不屑的鼻音，“我不是有意而为之的，你知道，是……我没办法，这就像是……”  
拉希奥从善如流地点头，你能快点吗，他说。  
“……我所经历的就像是你的那些同胞，那么多声音、太多了，它们一直在说一直在说，即使是现在……啊，”他停下，痛苦地喘息着，“就像我读过的那本日记，我能理解他的那些恐惧和折磨，因为我也——”  
他的领口猛然被人攥住，而后扯向前方。黑龙的手爪透过牢房的栏杆自上而下地抓起他的脖领，“你怎么敢，”他从牙缝中嘶吼，“不许提他！你没有资格！”他终于同人类的蓝眼睛直视，一阵厌恶从他的胃部升腾，像是有巨大的飞蛾在他的喉管爬行，他突然泄力，松开了双手。“你让我恶心，人类。”  
“你一开口就让我恶心。”他捂着口鼻倒退，试图压下那股反胃的欲望，“但一开始不是这样的，安度因·乌瑞恩，我记得。”他干咳了几声，“我要走了。”  
“等等！”安度因紧攥着栏杆，像是要将自己从缝隙中挤出，“请等一下，求你。”抽噎弄得他的双手有些颤抖，他费了好一会儿功夫在从自己的脖颈中摸索出什么东西，他将它取下，而后小心翼翼地双手捧出，“谢谢你给我这个，我知道他对你来说意义非凡。  
拉希奥低头望去，那是一串制作简陋的项链，上面穿着一颗小小的牙齿和几枚黑色的鳞片，在长廊的火光下闪烁着幽光。他记得这个，这是他自己的牙齿和鳞片，有什么人曾将它交予自己，那个人曾告诉他，总有一天——总有一天他得尝试着去信任一些人。于是他将这个作为临时护符赠予眼前的人类，在那座该死的、被诅咒的深渊之城，他以为那个人类早就把它丢下了。  
“我很感激，真的，尤其是当我知道它的来历之后……”眼前的人类还在喃喃自语，“但我很抱歉，它对我不管用。”  
“我抗争过了，拉希奥，真的……对不起，我太弱了，我很抱歉，我输了……”

他俯身拿过那个坠子，而后起立转身，任凭那个人类在他身后哽咽着低语，他还有一件事情要讲，最后一样——  
可他不想听。他心生倦怠，径直朝前走去，离开了监狱。

当他独自站在英雄谷的时候，那串吊坠已经被他的手心捂得都是汗，他将它重新戴回脖子，驻足回望着白色大理石雕砌而成的巍峨城墙。他想起龙族之父——死亡之翼曾站在此地发出不可一世的咆哮，现如今他的下颌碎片还挂在暴风城大地神殿的角落。  
但这些都无所谓了，他沿着大路走入艾尔文森林，很快就消失了踪迹。

***  
拉文霍德庄园位于奥特兰克山脉的东南方的山林之中，与辛特兰的群山接壤，它在官方的地图中从不会被清晰标注，因为这里是刺客联盟的所在地，只有出色且有实力的盗贼才能找到它的具体位置。这座庄园的主人乔拉奇·拉文霍德公爵早已白发苍苍，按道理说做他这行的人很容易英年早逝，但死神却将他遗忘了许久，虽然“刺客联盟”的招牌听起来活像是恶棍与通缉犯的卧虎藏龙之地（嘿，这里曾真的有过龙），但乔拉奇并非不识大体，前些年，在所有的英雄都荟萃在破碎群岛抗击燃烧军团之时，他也曾尽过绵薄之力。他是抗魔联军的潜行者阵营的领袖之一，尽管他个人的说辞是自己又老又丑，别人不愿当这个位子才丢给了他这个烫手山芋。但所有有些名望的盗贼都清楚，乔拉奇·拉文霍德是他们这行最出色、最值得信赖的，这不一定意味着这老头能将淬毒匕首使的出神入化，而在于他的包容力。能够将五湖四海的恶棍、暴徒、投机分子、唯利是图者汇聚在同一面旗帜之下，可是需要相当的人格魅力。  
现如今燃烧军团的恶魔早已滚蛋，拉文霍德庄园自然又恢复了那副往日的样子：漫不经心，半死不活，年轻的刺客随便接上几张单子，拧下一两个脑袋，而老家伙则习惯了安稳的自己，他们会在庄园的门槛前坐下，乐呵呵地欣赏菜地里被暗夜精灵草药师施了魔法，个头硕大的白萝卜。  
那个年轻的黑龙上门来的时候，乔拉奇·拉文霍德公爵正在和人打赌谁能保持更长时间的静止——输的人自然是老公爵，因为他一瞧见那访客就三步并做两步向前紧走，“你回来了啊，小鬼！”他虽然年纪大了，可眼睛还没花，他从这头龙崽子刚破壳时就瞧着他长大，尽管已经过了七八年，那头小龙的人型幻化也彻底变了样子，可他一眼就能认出，能在伪装之下一眼识得真相可是一位出色盗贼的基本功夫。“你又要来把这儿闹得天翻地覆了吗？”  
“你能认出我？”拉希奥棕色的眼睛有点儿惊愕地盯着眼前的老贵族。“废话。”乔拉奇给了他脑壳一下，“我从你还是个蛋的时候就认识你，那会儿你爹天天抱着你在我眼前晃悠。”  
“你知道——”年轻的黑龙恍惚片刻，“你怎么知道，他——法拉德，他是我……？”  
“大家都知道。”乔拉奇有点鄙夷地瞧着他，“当了爹的人都那德行。”  
“你是来看他的吗？我一直想着你有天回来的。”拉文霍德公爵朝训练场的空地指了指，“我们当时把他埋在了那儿，他之前嘱咐过我，他说早晚有一天自己会无法坚持……”  
“他对你说了这些？”拉希奥再一次惊讶开口，“我的意思是，他是一头黑龙，而你看上去和他很熟悉……”  
“我当然知道法拉德是什么，但这并不意味着我们不能成为朋友。我们认识很久了，早在我第一次瞧见他的时候他就努力假装自己是一个普通的人类刺客……不过这方面他做的一点儿失败，他可能是我这辈子见过最好的刺客大师了。”  
“这样。”拉希奥低头沉思着，“……我其实一直没有了解过他。”  
“我可以慢慢告诉你，孩子。”乔拉奇拍了拍他的肩，“现在快去见见他吧。”

他穿过庄园的走廊，他曾在这里烧着了过半的木头椽子惹得老公爵大声吵吵；他瞥过一旁的菜地，那些蔬菜们的个头依然大的惊人，南瓜里像是能装下一个成年男性，那个卡多雷草药师曾坚持自己绝没有对那些蔬菜动过手脚，“只是大自然的馈赠”，但所有人都知道她在半夜冲着那些南瓜悄悄地施法只是没人当她面点破；他路过训练场的活动假人，那个教剑术的老兽人康恩曾在这儿教他该如何挥舞短刀，“你最好不要倒握”……最终，他停下脚步，来到他父亲面前。  
那块碑由一整块黑色的大理石雕刻而成，他试图蹲下身子看清上面的文字，但却怎么努力眼前都是一片模糊。  
“我回来了。”他说。


	15. 午夜梦回

“还有吗？”拉希奥拿筷子夹起小碟中最后一颗花生米，不忘蘸了蘸醋，他有点儿不满地朝眼前的熊猫人敲敲筷子，“嘿，童福，我问你话呢，还有吗？”  
“……啊？什么？”熊猫人大梦初醒般摇晃着脑袋，过了会儿才明白黑龙添菜的要求，他晃晃悠悠地坐起身来，“有的有的。”他抄起面前的碗一边抹着鼻子一边朝灶台走去。拉希奥在他身后肆无忌惮地拿筷子在桌面上敲出打击乐，“再来壶酒！”  
等熊猫人掌柜端着花生和酒回来的时候，他过了好一会儿才酝酿出一句话来，“我记得你以前不喜欢吃醋泡花生。”  
“啊，有吗？”黑龙咕哝着嘴答道。  
“有的，你更喜欢油炸花生米。”  
“啊。”拉希奥啜了口酒，“人是会变的嘛。”  
“所以，”童福斟酌着问到，“就是这样了？你在他……之前就离开了暴风城然后回到了你诞生的庄园？”  
“嗯哼，这个版本的故事是这样的。”  
“所以他确实已经……”  
“我不知道。”黑龙耸了耸肩，“至少他们是这样说的。”  
“那……”童福瞥着黑龙棕色的眼睛，相当小心谨慎地开口，“拉希奥，你现在还恨——”  
“没有的事。”黑龙回答得干脆利落，他将那杯酒一饮而尽，“我甚至已经开始回忆他了。”他想，说到底，自打他出生起就在和那个恶心滑腻的深渊之神对决，他的宿命就是这个，“那家伙是死了，可输的却是我。”他语焉不详地含糊着。  
“哼。”熊猫人用鼻子喷气，“得了吧你，如果他这会儿突然出现在你面前，你肯定还会朝他发火，没准连我的店都能烧平。”  
“嗯哼。”拉希奥没有反驳，“谁知道呢。”  
童福望着他，语重心长地揉了揉他的卷发，“你只是太孤单了。”

黑龙不置可否。“所以，你更喜欢哪个？”他回首问道。  
“什么？”  
“你记性真差，我可是足足给你讲了两个故事，第二个是一个糟糕又臭长的故事，第一个讲的是我们费劲吧唧在上古之神的老巢奋战最后——”  
“我记得。”  
“你更喜欢哪个？”  
“第二个。”熊猫人正视着他的眼睛，平静而温和地开口，“我更喜欢第二个。”  
“为什么。”黑龙收敛起笑意，仍旧穷追不舍。

——END——  
“因为它是真实的。因为我们就是这样，我们会恐惧，会嫉妒，会憎恨，会爱……有的时候它们之间的界限并没有我们一贯认为的那么明显，因为有时候我们已经很努力但却依然会输，因为发生的事发生了，因为我们还活着，既然活着就总得咬牙坚持。”他继续说着，“我不会试图告诉你那些牺牲都是有意义的，有信仰的人总相信这个——我没有，但我确实能告诉你，我喜欢它，因为它确实是个好故事。”他伸出毛绒绒的手掌擦拭着黑龙的脸颊，“我为之落泪了。”

“噫，你好恶心。”拉希奥吸了吸鼻子，“我困了，我那间屋子还在吗？”  
“在是在的……”童福打着哈哈附和着。

他两岁时常住的那间客房确实还在，但如今那里弥漫着一股腌菜的酸味儿，他皱着鼻子，扫视着屋内窗前摆着的好几个木桶，“腌芜菁？”童福点了点头。“你这是要养兔妖还是怎么的？”拉希奥白了他一眼。

但他还是住下了，尽管还有别的空客房给他选。他抖拉着床板上的灰，重新铺上新的棕榈垫和床单，拿鸡毛掸子戳弄着墙角的蜘蛛网，他不知道有没有灰尘落入童福的腌菜缸——他才不管呢。他今晚很累了，他觉得自己大概十年加在一起都没说过像今晚这样多的话，况且他又喝了足够多的酒。  
他几乎刚一躺下就入睡了。

“喂喂喂！给我住手！”  
那头两岁的黑龙嘶吼着，茫然无措地踹着四肢，几只毛绒绒的熊猫人小孩子将他整个儿抬了起来，笑嘻嘻地朝院子跑去。他不敢太用力蹬踹或者亮出爪子——或者直接吐出火焰。那些都是刚刚十岁冒头的小孩子，并且其中还有童福的小侄子，要是这群孩子出了什么事儿，童福想必会扒了他的皮，当然这只是个比喻，他才不怕那个臭熊猫呢！但如果那个熊猫人掌柜生了气执意要把他赶出酒肆，那就是个麻烦事儿了，他上哪儿才能找到比迷雾酒肆更舒坦的客栈呢？再说了，他也承担不起伤害本地儿童然后名誉扫地的风险，他可不想让第二天土地精印刷的小报上出现一则新的头版消息：《震惊！黑王子残忍杀害九岁幼童》。  
“你们要干嘛！臭小鬼！”所以他只能空嚷嚷，然后眼瞅着看见自己被托举到院子的空地上，正对着一根木桩——那之前是专门拴牦牛用的，那头牦牛不知现在去了哪里，总之它现在是空的。  
“我们要和你玩一个游戏。”一个黑白相间的小熊猫说道。  
“这是潘达利亚的传统游戏，所有的男孩都玩儿过！”另一个黑白相间的小鬼补充道，妈的，这些小鬼长得都一个德行。  
“什么游戏需要把人架起来？”某种不好的预感顺着他的脊椎升腾。

“这叫阿鲁巴。”一个明显不怀好意的声音在他身后响起，他费劲地勾着脑袋看着，瞧见那个腿脚不好的金发王子拄着拐杖，强忍住笑意，“有时候也叫‘磨柱’，或者叫‘树人’、‘杆儿人’，你马上就知道了。”  
“什么？”  
那些小鬼已经完全靠近了那个木桩，他们抓起他的小腿和脚踝然后向两侧分开，做势要将他怼向那根柱子。黑王子在绝望中突然看见他信赖的护卫，那两位女士从人类王子的身侧路过，他抓住机会大吼着：“喂！！你们俩！你们就这样看着吗？！”  
“您说过，我们只需要在您‘有生命危险’的时候行动。”左低沉地说着。  
“而您和……您的小朋友们现在看起来很享受。”右补充道。  
这算哪门子享受了。他绝望地翻了个白眼，那些小鬼现在开始把他撞向木桩了——  
“嗷——”他吃痛地叫嚷着。  
小熊猫们在同时发出欢呼，他能在一片小孩子们的欢呼当中听见笑的最清亮的那个声音，他在泪眼婆娑中抬头望去，他看见人类王子笑得弯下了腰，捂住了肚子。他急病乱投医地朝王子大吼道：“安度因！别傻愣着！帮帮忙哎！”  
暴风城的王子这才抬起头来，朝他比划出一个牧师施法的姿势，装模作样地大喊着：“向暴风王国认输吧，恶龙！”

好吧。那头两岁的黑龙绝望地想着，那帮土地精们明早的报纸上准会出现新的头条：《黑王子惨遭阿鲁巴》。

他是笑醒的。  
他醒来的时候月亮正挂在窗前的树梢，温柔地将木质地板抹上一层糖霜，他索性坐起身来，继续咧嘴傻笑着，他笑得声音越来越响，笑得腹部发痛，笑得那么用力，笑到连眼泪都流了下来。他用了好一会儿功夫才勉强压下笑意，在头脑中苦苦思索着一句熊猫人常说的脏话：  
“操他的，”他腹部的抽痛正逐渐向上溜入心房，“那个孬孙。”

——END——


End file.
